


If You'd Only Say Yes

by secondstar



Series: Fragmented Disenchantment Verse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU that revolves mainly around the Spain NT, Liverpool FC,and Real Madrid.<br/>Written in snippets and out of order (Think Sherlock Holmes, which was not written chronologically) concentrating on a handful of the players although most of them will be present. Prominently will feature Fernando Torres, Sergio Ramos, Iker Casillas, Xabi Alonso, and Steven Gerrard.<br/>Half of the story will follow teenage Spain NT players while they attend the FIFA camp every summer for competition while the remaining parts will be set at their respective high schools: LFC, Real, and Barca to name a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Only Say Yes

Chapter 1: Second Summer

Fernando Torres set his duffel bag with his training gear onto the bench in front of his locker for the summer. The locker was the same as his jersey number, 9. He smiled to himself as he opened it to find stickers from the previous summer still stuck to it. FIFA Summer Football Camp was one of his favorite times of year. This would be his second summer spent playing ball with this group of guys. It was different than school football, these players were from all over the city and state. It was still early, at least an hour before training started. He was the only one in the locker room. He shrugged off his t-shirt and switched it with his training shirt.

He heard his phone buzz from his bag, it was a call from one of his closest friends, Steven Gerrard. He smiled as he hit send.

“Hey Stevie, what's up?” he asked as he shouldered his phone so that he could switch shorts. He almost lost his balance, catching himself; he leaned against the locker next to his to keep from falling.

“Nando, did you make it there?” Stevie asked. Fernando and Stevie were on the same football team at school and were separated for the summer, with Stevie headed to the England FIFA football camp; whereas Fernando attended Spain’s. Nando rolled his eyes as he kicked off his ADIDAS sandals and sat, starting to put his socks and cleats on.

“Yeah, no one else is here yet. Or they are still sleeping, since I am the only one that isn't staying at the camp. It is lame, Stevie.” He had wanted to stay at the camp with everyone else but since his aunt and uncle lived in town, his parents insisted that he stay with family. As Fernando started to tie his right cleat he heard the door open behind him. Twisting around to see who had entered, he didn't catch a glimpse of who ever it was before they tackled him, causing him to drop his phone. Nando could hear Stevie attempting to talk to him. Laughter filled the empty locker room as Nando was picked up from behind and lifted into the air in a massive bear hug. It could only be one person.

“Sergio put me down! I dropped my phone!” Fernando said, holding back laughter as his best friend from the previous summer put him down. Fernando turned around and gave the other boy a quick hug and peck on the cheek before he reached to the ground to pick up the dropped phone. “Hello? Stevie? You there? Sorry Sergio just sneak attacked me,” he said, chuckling. Stevie sighed.

“Yeah, I got that impression that you got attacked by your scream, Nando.” Sergio was attempting to get Fernando's attention by running his fingers through Nando's hair. Fernando swatted him away and ducked out of the way before Sergio decided on a counter attack.

“Haha, funny. I did not scream. Anyways, the guys are coming in, I will call you later.” With a bye from Stevie, Nando hung up the phone, turning his attention to Sergio who had made his way to his locker, number 15. “Ramos, what was that about? You saw I was on the phone,” he began, as he walked down the row of lockers to Sergio's. Sergio shrugged, still smiling.

“Proper greeting?” he said, raising his eyebrows as he tied his hair back with a band. Fernando sat in front of Sergio's locker to finish tying his cleats. “I figured you would get here early to run a couple laps before training started, so I decided to join you.” He was already in his training gear. Fernando looked in Sergio's locker where there was a mirror and a couple of pictures of Sergio's family... and one of Fernando and he from the previous summer. A pang of guilt tugged at Fernando, he hadn't really kept in touch through out the year. Last summer had been a blur; an amazing, high intensity whirl wind of emotions summer that he hadn’t let himself think about until now. What had gone on the previous summer between he and Sergio couldn’t happen again.

Fernando licked his lips as he recalled an instance where Sergio had him pinned against the back side of one of the cabins, his hands roaming desperately over the taller boy’s torso as he sucked and licked at Sergio’s collarbone. He sighed inwardly, everything had been so rushed, careless, and frantic. That wasn’t something he could afford to happen again. He had been rash, he hadn’t thought about what they were doing, what consequences there would be. Now Sergio was acting as if nothing had happened, as if there hadn’t been radio silence between them since the last day of camp. Fernando had apparently been staring off into space because the next thing he knew, Sergio had shut his locker and lightly smacked his face. “Nando, earth to Nando! Lets go stretch.” Sergio smiled.

 

By the time they had stretched and ran around the field a couple times, it was around twenty minutes before training would officially start. They decided to go back into the locker room to wait with the others. Fernando realized that he had left all of his stuff just laying on the bench in front of his locker, having a small panic attack before he shook his head. Who would want a water bottle and a phone? He licked his lips as he picked up the water bottle and took a drink. Shoving his duffel into his locker and turning his phone off, he sat on the bench next to Xavi, number 8 on the team. They nodded at each other in acknowledgment as Xavi tied his boots.

“Had a good year, Xavi?” Nando asked as he took another drink. Xavi nodded and smiled. “It was a good year. But I am glad it is summer, these tournaments push us,” he said as he stood, clapping Nando on the back and making his way over to talk with Andres Iniesta and Sergio Busquets, two players from Xavi's school, Barca. The hardest part of the football camp was the beginning of the summer, when everyone was still used to their school teams. After a week or so the cliques would dissolve, for the most part. There were four guys at the camp from LFC, his school: Pepe Reina, Xabi Alonso, Alvaro Arbeloa, and himself. It was always comforting to be around guys that he played with the rest of the year, but Fernando enjoyed playing with everyone. Sometimes it was weird, considering he played against these guys more than he played with them. But when they weren't at camp, if they played against each other he just didn't see them the same way he saw them while they are here.

Last year when they first arrived at the camp everyone had refused to break out of their respective school cliques in order to train. Fernando had been surprised at one of the players from Real, who had been the first to make an effort to sit at tables with other teams and offered to work with them during drills instead of with his own team mates from school. That had been Sergio Ramos. On the first day he came up to Fernando smiling, introduced himself, then winked as he walked back to his fellow Real players. Fernando remembered blinking in confusion at how carefree and uncomplicated Sergio seemed to make things out to be.

Apparently Fernando had zoned out again, because he was brought back to earth by someone putting their fingers through his hair and tugging it gently. Fernando blinked and looked up from where he was sitting on the bench, seeing Cesc Fabregas, number 10. His locker was also next to Fernando's. Cesc was the only player from Arsenal at the camp. He had a huge smile on his face as he let go of Fernando's hair and patted his cheek in a greeting. Arsenal wasn't very far from LFC and they played each other frequently but Cesc was one of the nicest people Fernando had ever met; always doing his own thing, not really caring if people followed him or not. Cesc was quiet though, always going to bed at a decent hour compared to the rest of the guys.

“Hey Torres, heard you weren't hanging at the camp with us this year? What gives man?” Cesc asked as he put his bag into his locker. Fernando rolled his eyes.

“My family wanted me to stay with my aunt and uncle who live in town, I am pissed about it,” he said as he high-fived David Villa as he walked by on his way to Pepe Reina's locker, number 23. Cesc nodded, understanding. Fernando looked down the row of lockers at Sergio's locker, which was next to Xabi Alonso's. Sergio was talking animatedly with Jesus Navas, one of his best friends since childhood. Xabi was leaning against his locker, just listening to whatever story Sergio was spouting out. Xabi was always cool, calm, at ease with everything. His arms were crossed, his head against the locker as he silently was a part of the conversation.

“Well I am sure you could still chill with us after training, right?” Cesc asked. Fernando shrugged his shoulders.

“Not every day, not today,” Nando said, sighing. What a drag this was going to be. Gerard Pique, Cesc's best friend from childhood who went to Barca, came up to them and yawned. His hair was sticking up every which way and he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed and fallen into his training gear.

“Awake sunshine?” Cesc asked, poking Pique in his stomach, which caused a moan from the taller boy. He swatted Cesc's hand away from his body with one hand and playfully smacked Cesc upside the head as he yawned again.

“I'm up. I'm ready,” he said as he stretched his arms upwards. The locker room was full now, loud. Fernando looked around the room again, just in time to watch the coaches walk in. Vicente Del Bosque was the head coach of the camp. He used to be the coach at Real, the school that Sergio Ramos attended with other campers. Fernando liked him; he was a fair coach and didn't favor the guys from Real any more than he did anyone else. If you were in top form, he played you and that was that. Bosque made sure everyone knew that it was time to head out to the field. Without a doubt, it was time to begin training for the summer.

Del Bosque started them off with sprints forwards and backwards up the field, followed by side stepping. Dynamic stretches were next, followed by static stretches, with everyone pairing up. Fernando looked around, his eyes avoiding Sergio’s. If he was going to circumvent any situations in which they got too close, he had to be consistent in doing so. To his dismay, Sergio singled him out. Fernando gave him a weak smile as he laid down on one of the mats provided for them as Sergio held onto his ankle and upper thigh, stretching and holding for ten seconds. Sergio’s hands on him felt like fire. His body reacted immediately and he cursed sensory memory.

Fernando closed his eyes and breathed as they switched positions. When it was his turn to touch Sergio, he couldn't help but notice the small whimper that escaped from the boy who was under him. Fernando glanced at the pair next to them: Cesc Fábregas and Gerard Piqué were in their own world, whispering and giggling at something Fernando couldn’t hear. He sighed audibly. Sergio cocked his head to the side as they stood. In one smooth movement Sergio’s hand glided up his back and landed on the nape of his neck, causing Fernando to shiver slightly at the touch. To onlookers it would look normal; Sergio Ramos was known for being affectionate to everyone. He gave Fernando’s neck a small squeeze before dropping his hand and walking away without a word. Fernando looked at the ground. He felt the defenses that he had worked on building up all year quickly crumbling.

Everyone moved seamlessly into the plyometric exercises: jump running and bounding in which they ran and jumped as far and as high as they could over cones. Xabi Alonso was always really good at bounding; Fernando didn’t know how he got so much height to his jumps. It was almost as if Xabi was a rabbit or a kangaroo. Taking a short breather, all the boys surrounded coolers where water and Gatorade was provided for them. Most were catching their breath, the rest huddled in a group talking. Álvaro Arbeloa, Raúl Albiol, and Xabi Alonso were talking about putting together a tournament of some kind in the cabins. About what, Fernando had no clue; not that he would be able to join in anyways. All of a sudden, there was a shriek as Jesus Navas ran out of the crowd, pulling his shirt off as he went. A loud burst of laughter made everyone turn towards Sergio who had apparently slid ice cubes down his childhood friend’s shirt. Gerard Piqué and Sergio high fived as Del Bosque called everyone to attention to begin drills again.

By lunchtime everyone was exhausted. They had the next couple of hours off in order to cool down and relax their muscles before having a short training session before dinner. Pepe Reina and David Villa gathered a group together to go for a swim in the lake. Pepe looked over at Fernando, making sure he had his team mate’s attention. He knew that if Fernando wasn’t singled out and invited that the striker wouldn’t show up at the lake with everyone else. All day Pepe noticed that something had been off with Fernando, as if something was weighing heavily in his mind. Everyone was making their way to the locker rooms to change and Fernando was walking by himself so Pepe decided to swoop in and make sure he was joining them for a dip. Slipping his arm around Fernando’s shoulders he began to walk in sync with the other boy.

“So are you going swimming with us, Nando?” Pepe asked. Nando shrugged his shoulders and let out a small sigh.

“I am not sure, Pepe. I don’t have any swimming trunks with me since I am not staying here. I don’t really want to get anything I have to wear soaked,” he said as he bit his lip. Pepe snorted at Fernando’s reasoning.

“Nando, I am sure someone here who is as skinny as you are has two pairs of trunks and wouldn’t give two shits if you borrowed a pair!” Pepe looked around, sizing everyone up compared to Fernando, then spotted Sergio Ramos walking backwards as he talked animatedly with David Silva and Raúl Albiol. “Hey, Ramos! Hold up a minute!” Pepe shouted loud enough for everyone on the team to hear. Sergio stopped in his tracks when he heard Pepe call out his name. He waited for Pepe and Fernando to catch up to where he was standing. Pepe felt Fernando’s back stiffen and he was almost positive that Fernando was holding his breath when they caught up with Sergio. Pepe’s brow furrowed for a moment before his face relaxed. “Serg, do you think Nando could borrow a pair of your swim trunks? I know you have like 3 pairs,” Pepe said, laughing. Sergio smiled and looked Fernando up and down, nodding.

“No problem. Don’t want to get your clothes all wet, Nando?” Sergio asked as he patted Fernando’s cheek in jest. Fernando jerked his head back involuntarily. Sergio’s smile dropped for an instant then was back almost immediately. He turned his attention to Pepe who had also noticed the way Fernando reacted. “Well I guess we’ll see you at the lake, Pepe,” Sergio said as he started walking towards his cabin. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Fernando was following him.

When they arrived to the cabin that Sergio was sharing with Iker Casillas, Raúl Albiol, Álvaro Arbeloa, Xabi Alonso and Jesus Navas, the only person in the small cabin seemed to be Xabi, who was laying in his bed reading a book. He smiled in acknowledgement at Fernando and Sergio before returning to his book. Sergio opened his trunk and pulled out two pairs of swim shorts. Fernando took one of the pairs in silence. Sergio began to strip down to change, not caring about changing in front of his team mates. This was no different than the locker rooms to him. Fernando, on the other hand, averted his gaze and quickly decided he would rather change in the bathroom. The bathroom was huge with multiple shower stalls, sinks, and toilets. Fernando made his way into one of the bathroom stalls before he changed. Closing the door and locking it, he let out a breath. He leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, just wanting to hide. Being back at camp was harder than he thought it would be. Sergio was acting as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing had happened. He was acting the same way with Fernando as he did with everyone else. It wasn’t as if he was jumping down Fernando’s throat or trying to force him to do something he didn’t want to. Sergio was just being Sergio. Fernando needed to get a grip on himself. He got up and changed his clothes. He folded them and set them on Sergio’s bed for later.

When Sergio and Fernando joined the rest of the guys, Pepe and David Villa were using a rope tied off to a tree to jump into the lake. Álvaro and Raúl were laying out in the sun checking their Blackberrys compulsively. Xavi, Andrés Iniesta, Gerard, and Cesc were playing chicken. Sergio glanced at Fernando and grinned before he ran towards the rope, grabbed a hold, and jumped into the lake. The water felt amazing after the busy morning.

Nothing was going like Sergio thought it would. He had been determined all morning to be as nonchalant towards Nando as possible. It was taking every ounce of his self restraint not to just shake the reason that Nando hadn’t returned his texts and calls out of him. He desperately wanted to get Nando alone to ask him what the deal was. Sergio swam over to Iker and Sergio Busquets who were treading water. Sergio playfully splashed Iker who returned in kind. Sergio glanced back over to Fernando who was sitting with Álvaro and Raúl. Iker saw Sergio look towards the shore and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t say anything,” Sergio snapped, practically out of character. Iker raised an eyebrow at him. Sergio Busquets was completely lost and wasn’t about to get into whatever they were discussing, so he swam over to the game of chicken. Iker splashed Sergio again; in retaliation Sergio dunked Iker’s head under the water. “Don’t start shit you can’t finish,” Sergio spat playfully when Iker emerged. Iker smirked as he lunged towards Sergio. Wrestling in water is harder than it looks, but Iker somehow managed to get Sergio in a headlock. It didn’t take long for Sergio to stop struggling against his captain’s hold on him. He relaxed into Iker’s embrace, a feeling of protection washing over his body. He leaned his head back so that it rested on Iker’s shoulder for a moment before Iker let him go.

“I’m not saying anything you don’t already know, nene,” Iker said, looking at the shore line. Fernando was watching them; at least, Iker thought he was. Iker felt the urge to kiss Sergio, to wrap his arms around him and show Fernando that he wasn’t the only one around who’d had Sergio. Iker pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He and Sergio weren’t like that. He wasn’t sure what they were but he knew that marking Sergio as his was not what Sergio wanted. Sergio’s heart was Fernando’s, no matter how much Fernando had hurt Sergio by refusing to talk to him all year. Iker had been there, had been the one to pick up the mess that Fernando left. Of course, Iker hadn’t known what was going on with Sergio until late fall... he still was the only one that Sergio had confided in. A whistle blew signifying they had thirty minutes before they were due back on the field to begin the afternoon training. Without a word, Fernando joined Iker and Sergio in the walk back to the cabins.  
\------------

Sergio sat waiting on the dock with his feet hanging over the edge. He had his jeans rolled up, his feet gently splashing in the water as he waited. It was pre-dawn and it was already hot and sticky outside. He sighed heavily. Everything was so messed up with Fernando. So many emotions had come flooding back when he saw the striker from LFC the day before. He’d known that Fernando would get to the training grounds early in order to run alone. He had hoped that if he joined in that they would have a chance to talk before training started. Obviously that didn’t happen. Everything was so formal, so forced. The only one that seemed to notice was Iker, which also complicated things more than was needed.

Fernando had texted him at 3 am asking if they could meet at dawn to talk about their “situation” as Nando had put it. Sergio heard footsteps approaching from behind but didn’t react. He waited for Fernando to sit next to him. Before he sat, Fernando took his sandals off and put his feet in the water. He looked down at his hands in his lap. Sergio wasn’t sure what to do, if he should start the conversation or if he should just wait for Fernando’s lead. Instead of talking, Fernando leaned over and put his head on Sergio’s shoulder and sat in silence. Sergio bit his lip and put his arms around Fernando and kissed his forehead. It felt so natural to be this way, to be touching, together. Sergio was positive Fernando felt the same way. It didn’t matter to him that Fernando hadn’t kept in touch, had left him hanging. How he felt at this moment is how he always wanted to feel. Fernando opened the floodgates with a loud exhale of breath.

“Sergio, I don’t know what I am doing,” Fernando said, barely above a whisper. Sergio held Fernando tighter. “This was not how things were supposed to happen.” Fernando sat up, forcing Sergio to let him go. “I feel like shit about everything. It was all too much.”

“Nando, don’t worry about it-” Sergio started but Fernando interrupted him with a glare.

“I didn’t stop thinking about you, about last summer,” Fernando divulged. A small smile ghosted across Sergio’s face. He slanted forward and pecked Fernando on the cheek. Fernando leaned into the kiss, turning his face so their lips met. His hands found their way to Sergio’s hair and grabbed hold, gently pulling and deepening the kiss. Sergio gripped Fernando’s hips, twisting the other boy until Nando was straddling him. Sergio let out a groan as Fernando pushed him onto his back. Sergio’s fingers easily found their way under Fernando’s shirt. He ended their kiss in order to get Fernando’s shirt off of him, which caused Fernando to let out a frustrated groan. As soon as his shirt was removed he recaptured Sergio’s mouth.

Sergio was in heaven. He had been hoping that Fernando still felt the same way he did, but he hadn’t put much stock in that hope. Now Fernando was on top of him, practically dry humping him in such a way that was pure shameless abandonment of self preservation. Sergio caused a sharp whimper to escape from Fernando by grasping his ass with both hands and bringing him into his own thrusting hips, causing their erections to rub against each other. Fernando released his hold on Sergio’s hair and immediately began to take Sergio’s pants off. Sergio chuckled at Fernando who was fumbling, exasperated at Sergio’s belt. Sergio easily unbuttoned Fernando’s jeans and slipped them down his thighs. He took Fernando’s length into his hand and began to stroke him into ecstasy. Fernando abandoned Sergio’s pants for his hair, forcing him to sit up. With Sergio’s other hand he held onto Fernando’s neck, bringing him in for another kiss as his wrist twisted and gently tugged on Fernando’s cock.

Fernando jerked Sergio’s head back with a quick tug of his hair, coercing Sergio to do as he wanted. Sergio looked into Fernando’s eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted him to do. Fernando’s grip tightened on Sergio’s hair, practically urging Sergio to moan. The hand on Nando’s neck caressed him tenderly, quite the opposite of how Sergio himself was being handled. Sergio brought his thumb over the head of Fernando’s cock and bore down on it, adding pressure. Fernando’s head flew back and he bit his lip as his hips arched into Sergio’s movements. Fernando seized Sergio’s mouth in what seemed like desperation, as if he wasn’t sure that this was reality.

“Nando, I want your mouth,” Sergio grunted, unhooking his hand from Fernando’s neck and unbuttoning his pants, which had seemed too big of a task for the boy currently straddling his lap. Fernando licked his lips and nodded, moving off of Sergio. They both finished tugging off their jeans and collided together in a fit of groping and mauling that could only be described as frantic and despondent. Sergio laid on his back as Fernando took him into his mouth, swallowing just the tip and lapping at it with his tongue. Sergio closed his eyes, hell bent on remembering everything that Fernando was doing, that this was happening.

Fernando licked up Sergio’s length before taking him to his throat, making himself choke slightly as he did so. Sergio’s breath caught as Nando twisted his tongue, flicking it in a way that drove Sergio’s hips to jerk, sending a shiver down Nando’s spine as he sucked on Sergio’s swelling cock. Sergio sat up, tenderly grabbed hold of Fernando’s head, begging him to take him fully into his mouth. Fernando complied immediately, picking up momentum as he bobbed his head up and down. Sergio hissed in rapture, pulled Fernando up from his cock and kissed him. Fernando’s lips were soft and puffy from working him into promiscuity.

Tightly grabbing Fernando’s ass, Sergio got him back into his lap where he brought their erections together and began beating them both off. Fernando held onto Sergio’s hair, his hips jerked and thrusted into Sergio’s hands. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. They both came, making a mess of themselves. Panting for breath, Sergio nuzzled against Fernando’s neck.

Fernando’s phone alarm went off, causing them both to jump. It was time to take a quick shower before training started. Sergio watched in silence as Fernando got off of him, put his boxers and gathered his clothes. They hadn’t talked about anything, nothing was resolved. Sighing, Sergio stood up, got dressed and made his way to the locker room with Fernando.

Chapter Two: 1st summer

A week had already passed since camp had started. Everyone was getting into the swing of training together all day and spending time hanging out after long days full of drills. Sergio had broken the ice a few days before by sitting at the Barca table at lunch and joining the LFC group during their “two versus two with a spare” drill. He made it seem easy, as if breaking the cliques was what he had set out to do.

Sergio decided to sit with David Villa and David Silva from Valencia at dinner, along with the boys from LFC. Alvaro, Fernando, David Villa, and David Silva sat on one side of the table with Sergio, Pepe, and Xabi on the other. David Villa never seemed to stop talking whenever he ate. No one was sure how or when he got food into his mouth at all at the rate he talked at meals. Alvaro seemed keen on talking to everyone who was sitting at other tables, always shouting over other people who were talking. Sergio noticed how little Fernando spoke at meals. He seemed to just take everything in, rarely making a comment at what was said. Sergio found it easiest to talk to Alvaro, who seemed to always be interested in talking about technology. But his attention always went back to the quiet striker from LFC. He asked him numerous questions, only to get one word answers. He tried taking food off his plate and eating it, which only got him a blank stare and then a look to Pepe as if saying “Did he really just eat that carrot off my plate?”. But he never got a rise out of Fernando.

During an afternoon training session where they were paired up to play “follow the leader” in which Del Bosque had paired Fernando with Sergio, Sergio took the role of leader. He jogged backwards, side stepped, and bounded. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fernando doing the same, keeping time with him. Sergio began weaving in and out of other pairs of players, forcing Fernando to do the same. Sergio stuck his tongue out at Fernando Llorente and Xavi, bumped into Iker and Pepe, and cut off Gerard and Carles Puyol. Sergio laughed as he watched Fernando follow suit. When Del Bosque blew his whistle Sergio swore he could see a smile appear on the quiet boy’s face.

Everyone huddled together and Fernando stood by Sergio, their arms touching as Del Bosque explained the next drill. On the other side of Sergio stood Jesus Navas. During Del Bosque’s talk Sergio leaned in to whisper to Jesus while holding onto the shorter boy’s wrist casually. Fernando glanced at Sergio out of the corner of his eye. He wanted Sergio to touch him, to whisper things in his ear and to keep talking to him. He had no idea what to say to the Real right back but all he knew is that he didn’t want the other boy to stop. Fernando was uncomfortable with the fact that he wanted these things. He assumed that Sergio was playful with everyone, and he was right. Sergio messed with others, touched others, and talked to everyone. He was no different.

Del Bosque explained that they would be doing what was called a “Box Drill” which is basically the game Four Corners. Sergio laughed and clapped his hands together. Fernando smiled at him. Sergio looked at Fernando, grabbed his shoulders and shook him in excitement. Fernando laughed as Sergio patted him on the back when he was through. Fernando moved to the same corner that Sergio did every time. After the first two times, Sergio caught on and grabbed hold of Fernando’s upper arm when he tried to go to a different corner. They ended up winning.

\-------------  
Sergio was happy with how camp had been going. With training twice a day, a break in the afternoons, and the evenings free he kept busy. Keeping busy was the key when he liked someone. The more people he interacted with, the less he wanted to devour the quiet striker. He made sure that they were in a group if Fernando was around him. He let himself go during training, touching him whenever possible. Small, gentle touches. Patting him on the back, grabbing his arm during a drill, pecks on the cheek. No more and no less than he gave everyone else. Sergio would catch Fernando staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Whenever this happened Sergio felt the urge to reach out to who ever he was closest to and touch them. He wasn’t sure why he was doing it, attempting to make Fernando think that he wasn’t treating him any differently than everyone else.

The truth was, that Sergio was guarding himself. He liked the reserved striker. Not a day went by that Sergio didn’t think about what Fernando would look like writhing underneath him, begging for more, for Sergio to fuck him harder. Sergio’s mouth watered at the thought.

He was brought out of his daydream by a text message. It was from Raúl Gonzalez, his captain from Real and sometimes fuck buddy. Sergio sighed. He had been avoiding contact while at camp. It was a cowardly move but there wasn’t anything he could do for Raúl from camp. Raúl wasn’t his boyfriend; Guti was Raul’s on again off again boyfriend and team mate. Sergio was just there to pick up the slack for the both of them. Sergio had never had anything of his own. He was always shared between the two. Before now he hadn’t minded being in the middle, being their toy. Now he wanted Fernando, he wanted to be someone’s other half and not just a friend with benefits.

He looked at the message: “Fuck I need you right now.” Sergio bit his bottom lip. He responded with “Where is Guti?” Sergio put the phone down and walked into the bathroom of the cabin. It was Sunday and they had the entire day free. The showers were full, Sergio had taken his earlier. He brushed his teeth then walked back to his bed. Next to him, Xabi was texting a message, half dressed with only his jeans and socks on. A shirt was laid out on his bed. Sergio’s phone buzzed. “Here. He wants you too.” Sergio rolled his eyes.They were insatiable, never had enough of him or of each other. “Can’t, going to play frisbee.” Sergio shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to Xabi.

“You ready?” Xabi nodded and put his shirt on, then his shoes. A group of them were meeting on the field to play frisbee for a while before dinner.

“Let’s go.” Xabi’s phone buzzed. “Sorry.” He mumbled as he quickly responded to the text message. Sergio smiled at the Basque.

\-----------------------  
It took Fernando ten minutes to find the perfect spot. He walked along the edge of the lake, through the trees and brush until he found a little nook. Complete privacy. He was going stir crazy, always being surrounded by other people. It was so loud, draining, difficult to think. That was all he needed, somewhere to think. He leaned his back against a tree and shut his eyes. He missed home. He missed his brother and sister, his parents. He missed home cooked meals. He missed his friends Steven, Jamie Carragher, and Daniel Agger from school. Their first match of the summer was approaching and he was confident that he would do well, he just missed his LFC team mates. Everyone was making friends. Pepe had been spending his time with David Villa and Iker Casillas, Xabi with Cesc and David Silva.

Fernando had been spending most of his time with Álvaro, Raúl, Gerard Piqué, and Sergio Ramos playing video games in the main hall’s common room where there was a big screen tv. Álvaro had brought his 360, Raúl brought his wii. Tonight was the big video game night, almost everyone (sans Cesc who was sleeping) was playing wii party. Fernando had snuck off, not really feeling like being around everyone. He preferred hanging out in smaller groups where he wasn’t overwhelmed with keeping up with all of the conversations. He wished Sergio liked doing things in small groups, but from what Fernando could tell... Sergio loved being around everyone, loved being in the center of whatever was going on. Sergio always controlled the music, always asked everyone at dinner what was happening that night and making sure he wouldn’t be bored. Just once Fernando wanted Sergio not to ask everyone in a big general way, he wanted Sergio to ask him if he wanted to do something alone. Watch a movie, take a walk around the lake...

Fernando let out an audible sigh. He didn’t know what he wanted. All he knew is that he wanted more. More of Sergio. What that meant, he had no idea. Sergio intrigued him. It was becoming almost impossible for an hour to pass without Fernando daydreaming that Sergio’s touch meant more than friendship, that when he touched him it wasn’t the same way he patted Jesus on the back or kissed Iker’s cheek hello in the morning. Fernando was becoming turned on, his cock springing to life in his pants. He groaned. At least he was alone. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment even though no one was around to witness his erection. That was something he was thankful for; no one seemed to notice how he stared at Sergio, how whenever he touched him Fernando’s cheeks turned crimson and how he always stumbled over his words whenever he was asked a question.

Fernando touched himself through his jeans. He needed release. He gritted his teeth as he undid his jeans and brought his cock out. He closed his eyes and thought about Sergio’s mouth, how he sounded when he talked, how he was always smiling, how he licked his lips constantly as if asking Fernando to stick his cock in his mouth. Sergio’s mouth made Fernando hard. Fernando began stroking his cock at a slow pace, he wasn’t in a hurry to come. No one would come this far around the lake at this hour. Fernando envisioned how Sergio’s mouth would feel if he took him into his mouth, the way his tongue would curl around him, how he would suck him dry and swallow him whole. He shamelessly picked up the pace of his strokes, tightening his fist, adding pressure. He thought about how hard he would come if his cock was all the way down Sergio’s throat, gagging him for a moment.

That was when he heard his voice, Sergio’s voice, not far from where he was sitting. Fernando’s mouth went dry, he stopped all movement, his chest was heaving. Sergio was walking and talking, to who Fernando didn’t know but he did know Sergio’s voice. Taking a deep breath Fernando painfully tucked himself back into his jeans and stood up. He peered around the tree, not sure where Sergio’s voice was coming from. It was a new moon, there wasn’t very much light at all. Sergio was walking slowly with one hand in his pocket while the other held onto his phone that was attached to his ear. Fernando sighed, Sergio was on the phone. The only reason Sergio wouldn’t be in a group would be because he got a phone call, which happened frequently.

Fernando wasn’t sure if he wanted to be found or not. He did want to be alone with Sergio, sure, but he was rock hard and it was definitely apparent that he was. As Sergio got closer Fernando could pick up parts of the conversation. It seemed as if Sergio was having some sort of disagreement, but he wasn’t sure what it was about.

“I don’t think you are in any position to tell me what I want anymore.” Sergio spat into the phone. He stopped in the middle of the trail, not wanting to walk anymore. He switched ears and cradled the phone between his face and shoulder. “You have Guti, you always have. Don’t give me this shit. He never liked sharing you with me anyways. This is totally unfair and you know it. I am giving you a way out--” Sergio walked in a circle the sat in the middle of the trail, indian style. Fernando’s heart was in his throat. Sergio was attached to someone. There was no way that his touches meant more if he already had someone. Fernando leaned against the tree and knocked his head into it purposefully. How could he have been so naive as to think Sergio would want him at all, he barely even talked to him! “Raúl, I like someone. Here, at camp. Don’t be selfish. You can’t keep me forever if you are just going to use me. You’re my captain, I’ll do whatever, I--” Sergio stopped talking. His head was in his hands. “Put Guti on the phone.” Sergio’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Fernando gnawed at his bottom lip, straining to hear. He wanted to know who Sergio liked. Sergio was talking to his captain from school, he must be. That means that whoever Sergio liked must not be from Real otherwise Sergio wouldn’t have said “at camp”. Fernando racked his brain thinking of everyone that Sergio was around, who he touched, who he talked to the most who wasn’t from his school. Sergio was around Álvaro a lot, but no more or less than he was around Fernando. Jesus, they were always messing around, very affectionate....

“Guti, I am not doing this anymore. You both know I want... something of my own. When school starts I don’t want things to be off... just-” Sergio stood back up and began pacing. “His name? Of course you want to know who... his name is Fernando.” Fernando froze. His stomach dropped, he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from making a noise. There were two Fernando’s at camp. It could be Llorente! Surely Sergio was talking about the Fernando from Bilbao. Sergio was walking away, he wouldn’t be able to hear him anymore. Fernando took a step forward, a twig snapped. Sergio spun around and saw him standing there. “Guti I have to go.” Sergio hung up the phone and walked over to Fernando. “Nando, I didn’t know anyone was out here. I thought you would be gaming.” Sergio spoke as if he hadn’t just been talking to whoever he was attached to, as if he hadn’t just spoken aloud the person’s name that he liked. Fernando swallowed.

“I’ve been out here for an hour.” Sergio smiled, then ran his fingers through his hair, put his hands in his pockets, licked his lips. Fernando looked away and cleared his throat. Sergio moved so that he was standing in Fernando’s sight line. He looked Fernando up and down, his pupils were blown.

“How much did you hear?” Fernando bit his lip. He wasn’t ready for Sergio to tell him not to worry, that he hadn’t meant him but that he liked the other striker named Fernando, the one who always wore his shirts extra tight.

“Enough.” Sergio frowned.

“Does that mean you wouldn’t like me to take care of that for you?” Fernando looked at Sergio’s hand, which was pointing to his blatant erection. Fernando blushed. Oh. Sergio smiled and stepped closer, closing the distance between them. He cupped Fernando’s face with his hands and brushed his thumbs across his reddened cheeks. Sergio licked his lips again; Fernando let out a small almost inaudible whimper. Sergio leaned in and kissed Fernando, confident that he wouldn’t be pushed away. Fernando fell into the kiss, swam in the realization that Sergio’s mouth was on his. The same mouth that he had been just fantasizing about was touching his lips. The tongue that constantly wet those lips was parting his, begging for entrance into his mouth. Fernando obliged. He would do whatever those lips asked him to do.

Fernando grabbed onto Sergio’s shirt and tugged, bringing their torsos together. Fernando moaned into Sergio’s mouth. He could feel that Sergio was hard too. Fernando jumped back, ending the kiss and letting go of Sergio’s shirt. What was he doing. He backed up into the tree he had been hiding behind. Sergio liked him. Sergio was standing in front of him, they were kissing. Fernando’s chest constricted. This was all too much. It had been a fantasy. This was all too real. Fernando held his breath. Sergio stayed where he was.

Sergio’s phone rang. He checked who it was and turned his back to Fernando.

“David? What’s up?” Sergio asked into the receiver. “No, I’m not with Iker. Are you drunk?” Sergio covered his phone with his hand and looked back at Fernando. “Walk back with me, it’s dark.” Then he went back to his conversation. Fernando followed Sergio, walking a short ways behind him. “Who are you with? Are you with the England FIFA?” Fernando’s ears perked up. That was where Stevie was! Fernando caught up with Sergio and tapped him on the shoulder to get Sergio’s attention.

“Is your friend with Steven Gerrard?” Sergio put the phone on speaker so Fernando could hear everything. Fernando leaned in close to Sergio as they walked back around the lake.

“David, do you know a Steven Gerrard?” Sergio glanced over at Fernando then put his hand on the small of his back, hooking his fingers through Fernando’s belt loops. Fernando didn’t push him away.

“Sure mate, he is right here with me!” David Beckham, Sergio’s Real team mate said through the phone. “Hey Stevie, someone at the Spain FIFA knows you!” Fernando could hear Stevie in the background. “Who’s your friend, Serg? Someone named Xabi?” David asked.

“Go on speaker David,” Sergio said, laughing into the phone. Stevie’s loud voice could be heard clearly now.

“Who’s all on the phone then?” Stevie asked.

“Stevie! It’s Fernando,” Nando said into the phone, smiling. Steven laughed.

“Heya Nando.”

“Sergio Ramos, friend of David’s. David, what did you call me for if you needed Iker?”

“Well he didn’t answer, why aren’t you with him?” David asked as if Sergio and Iker were attached at the hip.

“Nando, where is Xabi at then?” Stevie asked into the phone. It sounded as if he was right on top of the phone, right at the receiver.

“They are both playing video games, everyone is,” Sergio stated.

“Why aren’t you two then?” David asked. Fernando looked at Sergio, that was a loaded question. Would Sergio say what just happened, with Stevie on the phone. Stevie, Nando’s captain and friend. Stevie who was straight. Sergio recognized the look on Fernando’s face and tugged on his belt loop, bringing Fernando closer to him.

“I was on the phone with Raul and Guti. Fernando was taking a walk, having some alone time.”

“That sounds like Nando,” Stevie added in. “Always wandering off.” Fernando smiled. He missed Stevie.

“We are heading back to the main hall now, we could give the phone to them...?” Fernando offered. Sergio glanced at Fernando. He had no idea why David wanted Iker on the phone.

“I just texted the lad, he is watching Dexter on his computer. No worries Nando,” Steven said.

“David, I will go punch Iker in the arm and tell him to answer his damned phone.” Sergio laughed. There was a beep, David took Sergio and Fernando off speaker phone.

“Serg, I don’t mean to butt into things but Raul called me.” Sergio’s heart sank. He let go of Fernando’s belt loop and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Not right now, David. I will have Iker call you in a few minutes. Go drink some water so you aren’t totally piss drunk when he talks to you.”

“Alright, alright. You tell him I called three times. Bye.” David hung up the phone, Sergio sighed and put his away.

“David always freaks when Iker doesn’t answer. He assumes everyone is attached to their phones like Raúl and Álvaro!” Sergio smiled weakly as he opened the door to the main hall. Everyone was playing Rock Band.

Fernando watched Sergio walk over to where Iker was standing and whisper in his ear. Iker patted his jeans pockets, realizing he had left his phone back at the cabin. Sergio chuckled then handed Iker his phone then walked over to Pepe and David Villa. Sergio Busquets was on vocals, Gerard on the drums, David Silva on the bass, and Fernando Llorente played guitar.

Fernando stood in the doorway, not in the mood to be around everyone. He lost his chance. He freaked out at what he wanted. Sergio kissed him. Sergio was going to jerk him off but he panicked. The song ended and everyone switched out instruments. Sergio took on the drums, Pepe the vocals, Álvaro the guitar, and Raúl the bass. He decided to leave. When he walked outside he almost ran into Iker who was on Sergio’s phone. Iker hadn’t noticed him, he was deep in conversation with David.

“Raúl said Sergio said what?!” Iker asked into the phone. “David you aren’t making any sense. -- No I am not alone! I am right outside the main hall, this is Sergio’s phone --” Fernando walked away quickly, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping or hear anything more about Sergio’s relationship with Raúl (and Guti?!) or seemingly lack thereof as of tonight.

Fernando walked into his cabin to find it empty. Hadn’t Steven just said that Xabi was in here reading? Fernando got ready for bed, not caring to look for Xabi. After about ten minutes Xabi emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he had been in the shower.

“Nando? When did you come back?” Xabi asked as he finished drying off and put a pair of pajama bottoms on. Fernando was huddled under his covers, face buried.

“Just got back.” He mumbled. Xabi got in his bed and put his book on the floor.

“Are you OK?”

“Yeah, tired.” Fernando covered his head fully with his blankets. He wanted to disappear.  
\------------

 

Fernando was nervous. He was practically shaking in anticipation. He told Sergio he was ready, that this is what he wanted. Every time they touched, kissed, jerked each other off... he had wanted more, he just didn’t know how to ask for it.

Sergio knew what Fernando wanted by the way his body writhed underneath him when they were making out, the way he moaned whenever Sergio touched him when they were alone. His back arched in pleasure when Sergio took him into his mouth, swirled his tongue around his head and sucked him off until he came. Sergio knew what Fernando wanted by the way he looked at him, pupils blown and chest heaving after giving Sergio head. Sergio knew Fernando wanted more when he tugged on his hair, yanked it as if to say “god I fucking need you in me right now but I can’t fucking say it”. It made Sergio hard just thinking about Fernando’s reactions to what he did.

They started off slow at first, only quick blow jobs and make out sessions that left their lips full and red. Fernando was paranoid they would be caught; there was no 100% private place at camp. Somehow, Sergio was always able to kiss and caress Nando into a stupor where he didn’t care if anyone walked in on them. Once Sergio’s mouth was on him, all common sense and self preservation was out the door.

It was the mid day break in training and it was hot. Everyone was at the lake cooling off. Fernando had taken one of his “walks” and Sergio got away by saying he was still hungry and wanted to sneak to get some food. Luckily, everyone was still stuffed from lunch so no one followed him. They decided to meet in Sergio’s cabin, where the only person that might walk in would be Xabi, but that probably wouldn’t happen because he had brought his book out to the lake where he was laying out with Álvaro and Raúl.

Sergio had taken the long way to the cabin because he had to make it look as if he was actually going to the mess hall. When he arrived Fernando was sitting indian style on his bed with his hands in his lap. Sergio walked up to him and stroked his sunburnt cheek, dragged his finger along Fernando’s chin, then pressed his thumb against Fernando’s lips. Fernando took Sergio’s thumb in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Sergio’s head fell back and he let out a low moan. Fernando dropped his feet to the floor and scooted to the edge of the bed. He tugged Sergio closer to him, released his thumb from his mouth and licked his lips.

Fernando slipped Sergio’s training shorts down, revealing Sergio’s hard on. Fernando licked from base to tip in one long, slow movement before covering Sergio’s cock with his mouth. Sergio pushed back, causing a confused look on Fernando’s face when Sergio’s cock was taken out of his mouth. Sergio bent over and captured Fernando’s lips in a kiss. Pushing Fernando back onto his bed, Sergio crawled on top of him, grabbing Fernando through his shorts. Fernando arched into Sergio’s grasp, gasping for a breath. Fernando’s pupils were blown and he raked his fingers down Sergio’s back as his pants were disposed of. Sergio kissed Fernando as he jacked him off, wanting to hear Fernando’s silent pleas for more. When Sergio broke the kiss Fernando grunted, weaved his fingers through Sergio’s hair, and pulled Sergio back towards him.

Sergio needed the words to come out of Fernando’s mouth, he wanted him to say exactly what he wanted Sergio to do. Getting Fernando to talk about what they were doing was like pulling teeth or getting a small child to eat broccoli. Sergio let go of Fernando and leaned back on his heels, hunched over because of the bunk bed. Fernando was laying on his back, naked and vulnerable. Sergio knew that if he said one wrong word that Fernando would shut down and panic, back out of what Sergio knew he wanted. There was fear already written on Fernando’s face, his body language was saying that he was scared and yet his actions told Sergio that he wanted to be fucked. There were so many mixed signals. Sergio reached out and put his hands on Fernando’s ankles, spreading his legs slowly to gauge his reaction. Fernando let him.

“Nando,” Sergio whispered, his voice hoarse. Fernando looked into his eyes with so much lust that Sergio didn’t actually want to say anything, he just wanted to be inside him.

Fernando knew by the way that Sergio backed away that this was it, this was the moment that he couldn’t back away from. Sergio was looking at him as if he wanted to devour him. He wasn’t sure he could talk right now, he was doing everything he could to hold back from moaning every time Sergio touched him. With Sergio’s hands still on his ankles, Fernando spread his legs wider, hoping that that was enough of a sign for Sergio. It was. Sergio rushed towards him, trapping him underneath him. Their erections rubbed against each other causing Fernando to hiss and buck his hips, desperate for the touch.

Sergio bent over off the bed and got a small box out from underneath it. Fernando watched him open it with wide eyes. He was panting, still grinding wantonly against Sergio’s erection. Sergio sat back on his heels to open the box, cutting off contact with Fernando for a moment. Fernando whimpered, making Sergio grin. He pulled a tube of lube and a condom out of the box, placed them on the bed, then returned the box to the floor. Sergio searched Fernando’s eyes for another sign. Fernando leaned forward and met Sergio’s lips with his, scooted forward and wrapped his legs around Sergio’s body. Sergio pushed him back onto the bed and untangled himself, grabbed the lube and smeared some on his fingers. With one hand he grabbed onto Fernando’s cock and stroked it while with the other he circled a finger around Fernando’s tight virgin hole, massaging it before he breached him.

Fernando jerked away from the touch, the pressure and chill surprising him. Sergio began to withdraw but Fernando grabbed his wrist, forced him back in. Fernando threw his head back into the pillow and panted audibly, biting his bottom lip and gnawing on it. Sergio moaned at the sight of Fernando thrashing around underneath him. Sergio added another finger, causing an entirely new slew of sounds to come from the normally quiet and reserved striker. Sergio’s cock ached with need as he fucked Fernando’s tight hole with his fingers, stretching him out slowly.

Sergio drew back his fingers in order to add more lube before stretching him with three fingers, Fernando instantly whimpering at the loss of contact and pressure. He sat up with his elbows, watching Sergio apply more lube. Fernando’s lips were red from gnawing on them. Sergio bent over and took Fernando’s cock in his mouth, sloppily licked at him and sucked as he entered him with three fingers. Fernando grabbed onto Sergio’s hair and pushed him down farther, forcing him to take him down Sergio’s throat. Sergio’s fingers bent, finding the spot that would set off fireworks. Fernando’s breath caught, unable to breathe from the ecstasy he was feeling. Sergio twisted and pounded his fingers into Fernando until when he drew back Fernando’s hole stayed open.

Sergio grabbed the condom, ripped it open and put it on. He grasped Fernando’s legs and put them over his shoulders. Fernando was a rag doll, let him do whatever he wanted, not knowing what to do himself. Fernando was already in a pleasureful haze where he didn’t care what happened, he just wanted Sergio to never stop touching him, wanted more contact more everything. Sergio lined himself up with Fernando’s entrance, pushing the tip of his cock against his tight hole.

Fernando’s body tensed, Sergio was barely in him and he already felt an overwhelming amount of pressure and fullness. Sergio pushed in a little farther in then out, in then out. Fernando concentrated on breathing. Every time Sergio entered him, his breath caught, his muscles tensed. Sergio kissed his calf in reassurance. Fernando groaned as Sergio pushed himself all the way in, filling him completely. As Sergio began thrusting, Fernando put pressure on his legs, bringing his ass up to meet Sergio thrust for thrust, moving against him. The look on Fernando’s face was pure rapture as Sergio pounded against him.

Sergio switched position, moving both of Fernando’s legs to one side. He reentered quickly, not wanting to slow down what they were doing. Fernando moved with him as he picked up the momentum of his thrusts. Holding onto the sheets for stability, Fernando let Sergio set the pace, let him do as he wanted. Fernando loved the feel of Sergio in him, he never wanted anything this badly. He blacked out from the revelry of coming from being fucked. Not long after, Sergio followed.

They laid together for a short time, catching their breath, still silent. Words would ruin what they had, they both knew it. After a couple of minutes, Sergio got up and stretched, grabbing the clothes that were strewn across the floor.

“We need to shower, we smell like sex,” he stated. Fernando didn’t want to move, he wanted Sergio to come back to him, he wanted to be fucked again. Sergio went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. “Come on Nando, I will scrub you so hard you will come again.” Fernando laughed and got up. A shower with Sergio sounded amazing. His only worry was making it back to training in time.

Chapter 3:  
Pranks are not to be taken lightly at camp. Sure, they start off as simple fun but more than likely things get out of hand very fast. Especially if said camp is full of boys with no outlet other than football.

First, there was the toilet papering of one of the cabins. Iker and Sergio were positive that the perpetrators were Pepe and David Villa; so positive, in fact, that they stacked furniture up in front of their cabin’s door in such a way that it was dubbed “furniture porn”. Pepe and David refused to take the blame for the toilet paper, but were now at war with Iker and Sergio because of the furniture porn (it had taken Pepe, David Villa, David Silva, Juan Mata, Fernando Llorente, and Javi Martinez to push the door open). In retribution for the papering, Raúl and Álvaro locked Puyol, Xavi, and Pedro in the bathroom when they were showering. When they didn’t show up for training everyone realized that no one could fit through the small windows in the showers. The three boys were prunes the rest of the day.

Cesc always went to bed early and was a hard sleeper. One night when everyone was at a fire pit, Sergio Busquets, Victor Valdes, Puyol, and Gerard put his mattress out in the woods. The next morning everyone woke up to Cesc’s screams; a raccoon had thought it would be a good idea to get under his covers. Luckily, Cesc was a fast runner and got away unscathed.

The next night, when Cesc said he was going to bed at his usual time, he went into the vacant cabin of the Barca boys. When everyone went to bed that night no one could find their clothes. Cesc had strewn them all across the camp, around the lake, in bushes and trees. Andrés never could find one of his pairs of jeans and Gerard lost almost all of his socks.

Things got bad when Sergio’s iPod and iPod dock went missing. Del Bosque had to sit everyone down before training and explain how unacceptable it was, and that if they wanted to take football seriously, the pranks needed to end immediately. Pepe was forced to give back the iPod and speakers in front of everyone. That entire day of training consisted of trust exercises.

The first was the normal partnered trust falling. Del Bosque made sure that everyone was paired with someone from another cabin. At first it was strained from the week of pranks, but before long everyone was laughing and having a good time.

The next exercise they did was a sort of scavenger hunt, but with each clue someone on the team got an injury that had to be dealt with. Sergio Ramos, Fernando, Cesc, and Gerard were on a team together. The first card they got sent them to the docks, where they picked up a card that said someone had gone temporarily blind. There was a blindfold with the card. They decided to give the blindfold to Sergio. In order to walk around, Sergio held onto Fernando’s shoulders for guidance. The next destination was the mess hall, where someone lost a leg. Cesc had to hop the rest of the way, using Gerard as a crutch. Cesc fell five times, Gerard laughing every single time and Sergio continuously asking what was going on.

Before long, Fernando had tape over his mouth so he was unable to speak, Cesc lost another leg and had to be carried by Gerard, and Gerard had lost his hearing (ear plugs) and had to follow Fernando’s lead. Cesc held the cards; his were the only hands that were free that could still see or speak. Fernando stopped without warning and Sergio bumped into him, Gerard then bumped into Sergio and he and Cesc fell over. It was harder than they originally thought to get back up. Eventually Fernando pulled Sergio up first and stood him to the side, then helped get Cesc back on Gerard’s back. After a few moments of configuration they headed off to the finish line.

Once everyone was back they saw what the other groups did with the injuries. In one group they gave all the injuries to Andrés who had no idea what had gone on most of the exercise because he couldn’t see, hear, speak, or walk. Iker, Pepe, and Sergio Busquets had taken turns carrying him.

David Villa lost a leg and was blindfolded, David Silva lost a leg and couldn’t hear. Silva leaned against Álvaro who couldn’t talk and the group was led by Raúl who was helping Villa walk.

By the end of the exercise Del Bosque thought everyone had learned something about their team mates and had a good time doing it, which was the point. After lunch they had their normal afternoon off and then they would have a regular training session before dinner.  
\---------

Iker was the first to notice Xabi’s absence at almost every gathering. At lunch he rarely talked and unlike Cesc, who at least hung out with everyone until he went to bed, Xabi had taken to going straight to the cabin. It wasn’t like last summer where some nights Xabi just didn’t hang out with everyone; this was completely different and Iker didn’t know who to talk to about it. As far as he could tell Xabi would still talk to Álvaro, or at least sit with him at meals; and if he did happen to sit out at the lake, he sat with Alvaro. Even then it didn’t look like he talked much.

Xabi had always been quiet, but it was in a thoughtful, “he chooses his words before he speaks” sort of way, which was the exact opposite of how Álvaro talked.

One evening Iker walked into the cabin to grab Sergio’s iPod and speakers to find Álvaro and Xabi sitting on Xabi’s bed, Álvaro’s arms around Xabi comforting him. Xabi was crying. Not a quiet “I don’t want to cry in front of anyone” sort of cry but the sobbing, slightly hyperventilating sort. Iker froze in the doorway, not sure what to do. When Xabi saw Iker enter he held back for a moment before bursting into tears again from holding his breath. Xabi’s phone was in his hand and he was curled around Álvaro’s arms. Iker walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, running hot water over it and bringing it out to Xabi.

Xabi was always so calm, so collected and never really showed anger unless he was playing football. Even then, anger was only taken out on another team when someone was wrongly carded or one of his team mates were hurt. He never got angry for himself, he never defended himself when he got a card, he just shrugged it off. This was not that Xabi. This Xabi was broken, beaten down emotionally. Whatever happened, whatever was wrong, had been eating away at him for days if not weeks. Iker wasn’t sure if Xabi considered him a good enough friend for him to be around to see him like this. Being captain could only go so far when you weren’t on the field.

Xabi scooted down and laid his head in Álvaro’s lap. He looked so small curled up on his bed and shivering from the turmoil he was putting his body through. Álvaro took the wash cloth and patted Xabi’s face with it. Xabi was calming down, he was now silent although his chest was still heaving.

“Should I go?” Iker finally asked. Álvaro looked at Xabi, not knowing what he wanted. Xabi shook his head and closed his eyes.

“No-” Xabi took a long breath, trying to talk without gasping for breath. “Iker, I am transferring schools. I am coming to Real.” Iker was stunned. Xabi loved LFC. Xabi always talked about LFC, about everyone there. His captain, Steven Gerrard, about all of his friends on the team....

“What, I don’t under-”

“I am too,” Álvaro said, flipping the washcloth to the other side. Iker’s jaw dropped.

“I should have done it last year, when my parents moved.” Xabi’s lip quivered. “I just couldn’t leave him. But I can’t handle it anymore.” Xabi broke down all over again. He got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Álvaro sighed as he put the wash cloth on the ground.

“Just so you know, this is a long time coming,” he stated. “I... am not going to say why, that is whatever Xabi decides. But all you need to know now is that Jose Mourinho knows we are transferring.”

“The both of you? Did something happen?” Iker asked, he had so many questions already. Álvaro sighed and looked at his hands. Iker knew he wouldn’t get answers tonight. “Don’t, you don’t need to say anything. But I am glad you told me. Now that Raúl graduated, I am captain at Real too.” Álvaro looked surprised, he didn’t know Iker was the captain at Real as well.

“We didn’t know that, we only knew you were on the team.”

“Well, I don’t go around wearing my captain’s arm band when I am off the field now do I?” Álvaro laughed and shook his head. There was a loud bang that came from the bathroom and a shout. It sounded as if Xabi had kicked in one of the bathroom stalls and was yelling.

“I wish we had alcohol,” Álvaro whispered. “He needs to go to sleep. He has barely slept in days.”

“Why not ask Cesc for some of his sleeping pills?” Iker asked. Álvaro’s eyes lit up. “How about I go take Sergio his iPod speakers, which is why I came in here in the first place, and I will stop by Cesc’s cabin and ask him for a few? I can even say they are for me.” Álvaro smiled.

“That would work well actually. I don’t think Xabi wants everyone to know, especially not Pepe and Nando, not yet.” Iker nodded, understanding.

“I will be back.”

\-------

Fernando was laying in his bed in his aunt and uncle’s house. He was back in the same predicament that he was in last summer. He sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The feelings he got when he was around Sergio were so intense, so solid when he was by him. Everything was brighter, better when Sergio was near him. It was when they were apart things were a problem. Everything had been so empty when Nando left the camp the summer before, he didn’t want to do anything. Before last summer he had had a girlfriend, Olalla. When he got to camp he ended things, he said it was the distance. When he got back to school they immediately got back together. It all seemed so wrong, going from Olalla to Sergio then back to Olalla and now Sergio again. Only this time when he and Sergio fucked Olalla was still his girlfriend. He was dirt, no he was lower than dirt. He was scum! He hated himself. He loved Olalla. He loved Sergio.

Fernando pounded his fist against the wall. He made a mess of things again. He needed to actually talk to Sergio, not just attack him whenever they were alone. Fernando groaned in frustration. Just thinking about being alone with Sergio made his cock twitch. His phone buzzed, he got a text message. It was from Stevie: “Are you busy mate?” Fernando smiled. He responded with “Since when do you ask before calling?” Almost immediately his phone rang.

“Hey Stevie-” Steven sighed.

“Actually, I can’t do this right now.” He hung up. Fernando was confused. He called Steven’s number back. It went to voice mail.  
\-------

Xabi was angry at himself for being weak, for reacting the way he had. It was as if the floodgates had opened and all the emotions he had been holding back for almost nine months decided to burst out of him in the form of tears. Not just tears, but girly wailing tears that left him gasping for breath from dry heaving. He had sat in the shower for thirty minutes, his body shaking from the emotional turmoil. It was over, it was all for nothing. Xabi didn’t know how he got into bed; he assumed Álvaro got him out of the shower and made him put pajamas on, but he had no recollection of anything after sitting in the shower.

Training was easy; he was able to focus on the ball and his team mates and not think about his life, where he had gone wrong, what had happened to lead up to the break up. It was his fault. He shouldn’t have kept everything a secret but at the time it had seemed like the only option. Iker and Álvaro were watching him like hawks, gauging how he was doing from a distance. No one else knew anything was wrong. Xabi was always good at masking how he was feeling, his demeanor always the same. Iker and Álvaro broke through his facade and there wasn’t anything he could do about it now.

After training, Del Bosque brought them into a huddle; he had an announcement to make.

“Good news! We just got the camp’s fixtures in and we have some excellent games planned for this summer. We are going to be playing Denmark, Portugal, Argentina, and England’s FIFA camps.” Xabi blanched. England. Why England? His hand went up to his mouth, holding it shut. He couldn’t control himself. He backed out of the group, just barely in time before his stomach emptied itself on the field. He felt tears welling up from the pain and the fact that he would have to play against Steven. His mind immediately thought of getting injured so he wouldn’t have to. He shook the thought from his mind, he loved football. He wouldn’t hurt himself on purpose to get out of one game. Two pairs of arms were around him, he hadn’t even realized he was on the ground. Álvaro and Iker helped him to his feet, steadying him. Del Bosque came over and felt his forehead.

“He’s burning up, take him to the infirmary then get back here to finish training.” Iker and Alvaro nodded and began walking. Xabi’s feet collapsed from underneath him and he threw up again. He thrashed his arms so that they would drop him, let him go to the ground. He grabbed at the grass, pulling pieces up from the ground in frustration. Why was his body betraying him like this? He wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep forever.

Iker forced Xabi to stand, brushed the grass away from him and looked to Álvaro for help. It looked as if Álvaro’s heart was breaking for Xabi. Iker wished he knew exactly what was going on, what had happened. He didn’t like being in the dark and yet being part of a secret at the same time. It felt as if he was between two words entirely. By the time they were halfway to the infirmary Xabi was walking on his own. The silence was deafening. He looked pale and tired.

When Iker came back the night before with the pills from Cesc, Álvaro needed help getting Xabi out of the shower and dressed because he was being unresponsive to Álvaro’s attempts at talking to him and had been in the shower for almost an hour. This was not healthy, whatever was happening... Xabi needed to talk about it, Iker knew that much. He wondered exactly how much Álvaro knew, since he was transferring schools as well.

“I don’t want to go to the doctors, I’m not sick,” Xabi whispered, stopping in the middle of the trail. “I’m OK now, I just want to train.” Iker raised his eyebrows.

“I think you should take the afternoon off, and as captain I think you should listen.” Iker pulled his captain card, something he rarely did when they weren’t playing football. Xabi stared at Iker, weighing how serious he was. Finally, he nodded and they continued on their way. When they got into the infirmary and they got Xabi into a bed he collapsed and closed his eyes. Álvaro didn’t want to leave him but Iker reminded the defender that Del Bosque expected them back.

“Iker, could you do me a favor?” Xabi asked, opening his eyes. Iker nodded. “Bring me my phone?” Iker looked at Álvaro and sighed, knowing that Xabi and Álvaro were going to talk about what just happened without him being there. He nodded and left, heading towards the locker rooms. He knew Xabi left his locker unlocked, most of them did.

As Iker walked back, Xabi’s phone buzzed. It was a text message. Against his better judgement, he looked at it. It was from Steven Gerrard: “Got news we are going to be playing against each other. We need to talk.” Iker’s mind was going a thousand miles per hour. His mind flashed to last night when Xabi said ‘I just couldn’t leave him.’ and it dawned on him, Xabi and Steven... something must have happened. It didn’t matter that no one at camp knew Xabi had a boyfriend; it didn’t bother Iker except for the fact that it reminded him of David. But move schools? And why would Álvaro leave as well? It didn’t add up.

Iker walked back into the infirmary and Álvaro was sitting on the bed next to Xabi’s, Xabi’s back was turned away from him.

“Xabi, you got a message.” Iker walked over and handed him his phone, hoping he wouldn’t notice the invasion of privacy. If he did, he didn’t mention it. He took a look at the message and deleted it. Álvaro and Iker left him curled in a ball.

\----  
CHAPTER FOUR: LFC Between 1st and 2nd Summer  
WARNING TO YOU GUYS: I am nervous about posting this chapter.

They always waited until the rest of the team was gone from the locker rooms after practice, always making sure no one else was around. Sometimes it was hard since Pepe and Fernando took forever in the showers, but they found ways to dawdle. Xabi sat on the bleachers after his shower and did homework while Stevie always talked to everyone after practice. When the coast was clear Steven would text Xabi and they would meet up either by the bleachers or in the locker rooms.

This instance it was the locker rooms. Steven had texted Xabi and went into one of the showers to wait for him. While he waited he slowly jacked off, wanting to be hard for Xabi when he arrived. It didn’t take much, just a few thoughts about Xabi bent over in front of him, his ass spread and ready to be fucked. The spray from the shower beat against his back, bringing him into a euphoric haze as he beat himself off. Before he knew it, Xabi walked into the shower stall, watching Steven masturbate. Xabi licked his lips, went to his knees and swatted Stevie’s hand away from his cock. Stevie looked down at Xabi as he took him into his mouth and grinned. Xabi’s mouth was a shrine, every movement of his tongue and bob of his head was rapture. Stevie didn’t know how he did it, how his mouth was magic.

Steven grabbed Xabi’s hair and made Xabi look him in the eyes as he sucked on his head. Xabi opened his mouth wide and choked himself on Steven’s cock, wanting Steven to fuck his mouth. Steven groaned as he tightened his grip on Xabi’s hair and thrust his hips back and forth, forcing his cock all the way down Xabi’s throat. The noise Xabi was making was enough to make Steven come so he released his hold on Xabi’s head. Xabi gasped for breath, grabbed Steven cock and pumped it repeatedly. Steven grabbed onto Xabi’s elbow, wanting him to stand up.

When he got to his feet, Steven captured Xabi’s lips in a kiss while simultaneously grabbing his cock and pressing it against his own. He put his hand over Xabi’s and they both jacked themselves off together, the friction between their fingers and two cocks bringing them into their climaxes within a couple of strokes. Xabi leaned his head on Steven’s shoulder, the water beat against them rhythmically.

Steven turned the shower off and they got dressed. As they walked out of the locker rooms they noticed that the coach’s office light was still on.

“Stevie, do you think- ?” Xabi stopped in the middle of his question because Coach Cobb walked into their view. Xabi immediately took half a step away from Steven, they had been practically leaning on each other. Cobb smiled at them as they walked.

“Have a good evening boys, don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Yes Sir.” Steven said as they walked passed him to the doors. Xabi turned his head towards his coach, who winked at him. Xabi thought that was odd but he dismissed it.

The next day at school Xabi was called out of his History class with a note from Coach Cobb asking to see him in his office. With the note in hand, Xabi made his way towards the gym, through the locker rooms, and into his small office that barely had room for his desk.

“You asked to see me, Sir?” Xabi was standing in the door way. Coach Cobb was standing by the window smoking with the window open to let the smoke out.

“Yeah Alonso, why don’t you take a seat.” The coach motioned to his chair as he took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled it out the window. Xabi did as he was told. The coach put the cigarette out and leaned on his desk not far from the chair that Xabi was sitting in. Xabi thought t was a bit too close for comfort but he brushed it aside since the office was so small.

“So Alonso, how long have you been sucking your captain’s cock?” Xabi blanched, his jaw dropped. He didn’t know how to respond to what had just been said. The coach grinned, inching towards him. “You should see your face right now. I gather it has been a while. Well, since you aren’t in the mood for talking I suppose I will. How’s about you and that amazing mouth of yours make my day like you made Gerrard’s yesterday?” Xabi bit his lip. This was his coach, his mentor in school asking him for a blow job. Xabi could feel himself blushing even though he didn’t want to. Coach Cobb wouldn’t look away from him, wouldn’t break eye contact.

“Sir, I don’t think-” Xabi was cut off by Coach Cobb grabbing a hold of the chair and rolling it over to him. Xabi grasped at the arms of the chair, his knuckles white.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice Xabier. Do you like being on the team?” Xabi nodded. “Do you think Steven likes being on the team?” Again, he nodded. “How about captain?” Xabi gulped and looked at his hands. He shut his eyes, drowning out all thought. “Xabi look at me.” Xabi opened his eyes, the coach’s gaze bore into him. He was so close now, his legs straddled the chair. He was trapped.  
\---------

Xabi took his time in the bathroom before heading back to class. He splashed cold water on his face repeatedly, then gripped the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was disappointed in himself. He thought he was going to be sick, the way Coach Cobb conned him into sucking his dick. He reached into his back pack and took out a piece of gum, hoping his breath didn’t smell of cock. His soul hurt. He couldn’t tell Steven what had just happened. What he just did, it made him sick. Not only had he given his coach a blow job, but Coach Cobb had told him that if he told anyone he would tell his parents about him and Steven.

Xabi’s parents had moved to Madrid the previous year while he was at camp. Luckily his friends came to his rescue and offered up the spare beds at their houses so he wouldn’t have to transfer schools and leave them. Xabi switched off and on staying at Pepe’s and Alvaro’s houses. He was forever grateful to their families for letting him into their households. If his parents found out he would be disowned, or worse, forced to move back home.

He felt dirty, used. He wanted to take a shower. He thought about the locker rooms, his duffel bag had extra clothes. The thought of going back to the locker rooms made him gag. He had practice this afternoon. How would he be able to look Coach Cobb in the face, how could he concentrate on training with memories of what just happened flooding his mind whenever he shut his eyes. Xabi tried to think of Steven. How much Steven loved his mouth, the same mouth that just choked on another man’s cock. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t push it away.

The bell rang signifying the end of the period. Xabi didn’t have a reason to not be in his next class, Biology. Steven was going to be in that class, as was fellow team mates Martin Skrtel and Daniel Agger. Sighing, Xabi looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing his bag and walking out of the bathroom, wiping all emotions from his face.

\-----------

Fernando joined his team mates at lunch. It was a warm day so they sat in the courtyard in a half-assed circle. Pepe was in the middle of telling an elaborate joke that was too intricate for Fernando to pay much attention. Martin and Daniel were all ears, waiting for the punch line. Xabi was picking silently at his food, which was normal, as Steven and Jamie Carragher carried on their own conversation. Along with his team mates, his girlfriend Olalla and Jamie’s girlfriend Nicola joined them. Fernando’s phone buzzed as it received a text, it was from Sergio. Fernando deleted it without reading it, as he always did. Olalla looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back.

School had been back for two months and he and Olalla had been back together since the day he got back from camp. It was as if his life at camp had been a dream, an alternate reality. He wasn’t the same person at LFC than he was at FIFA. It wasn’t that he wanted to string Sergio along, it wasn’t that he didn’t like the Real defender. It was more the fact that here he had Olalla and why deny her when Sergio was what seemed like half a world away. Long distance was not an option. Should he have nine months of happiness or just three short ones?

Pepe finally reached the climax of his elaborate joke, Martin and Daniel burst into laughter and pat Pepe on the back as they returned to their sandwiches. Xabi stood up and gathered his garbage and belongings.

“I have some research to do before the bell rings.” Everyone said a short farewell as Xabi waved bye over his shoulder as he through his garbage away and walked towards the library. Steven stood up as well.

“I need to go find my Lit professor, apparently my last paper deserves a private meeting.” Every whistled low, a few of them made smart ass remarks about how hard Steven had worked on his last paper as he left.

Steven met Xabi behind the library. Steven loosened his tie as he approached Xabi who was leaning against the brick wall, hands in his pockets. Steven cupped Xabi’s face with his hands as he kissed him. Xabi’s tongue darted into his mouth and he moaned, grasping at Steven’s shirt as he deepened the kiss. It had been days since they had been alone together. Xabi only stayed late after practices when he was staying at Pepe’s house, since Pepe had work after practice. Xabi would “stay in the library and do homework” on those nights and eat at Steven’s house before heading to the Reina household for the night. Steven untucked Xabi’s shirt and began to undo his belt. Xabi broke the kiss in order to move his mouth to Steven’s neck as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing Steven’s collarbone. Dragging his teeth down his neck and across his collarbone Xabi lapped at the area with his tongue, marking it. Steven reached into Xabi’s pants, exposing his hardening dick. Xabi needed this, needed Steven’s touch. He yearned to burn the images of this week out of his memory, he wanted Steven to fill his mind with pleasure and comfort.

Steven had sensed that something was wrong with Xabi the last couple of days. He had been quiet, not joining in the normal banter in practice. Everything else had seemed normal, his training was superb as per usual and Xabi never fell behind on his school work. Steven figured he missed his family, his siblings. Steven pinned Xabi against the wall, putting his leg between the other boy’s. Xabi’s breathing became shallow as Steven jacked him off. Xabi leaned his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Steven brought his lips to Xabi’s neck and sucked until it left a mark just below the collar line as his hand picked up the pace. Xabi’s hips thrust up into Steven’s hand, forcing Steven to put more pressure on his erection. Xabi wanted Steven, he needed him. He opened his eyes and saw Steven staring at him, mouth open slightly. A feeling of safety washed over him.

“Stevie, do we have time? I need you to fuck me, now.” Xabi asked. Steven released Xabi’s cock and looked at his watch and nodded.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Steven’s voice was gravely and strained. He quickly dropped his trousers as Xabi turned around, facing the wall, with his hands up for balance. Steven got a condom out of his bag and put it on as fast as possible. He wet his fingers in his mouth before breaching Xabi, one digit at a time, working him open until he was ready for him. When he was stretched enough Steven aligned himself and thrust into Xabi, causing a yelp. Steven gritted his teeth as he pushed further into him. Removing his hands from the wall, Xabi grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading himself wide for Steven. Groaning, Steven began thrusting his hips, pushing Xabi harder into the wall. He moved quick, leaning his head on Xabi’s shoulder as he fucked him hard. It didn’t take long for them to come, in fact, it took longer for them to right themselves before they had to go to class. They stopped in separate bathrooms to straighten their ties and hair, making themselves look presentable for the afternoon.

Xabi needed to change shirts, his was covered in dirt from the wall. His heart beat fast, realizing that he had to go to the locker room alone. The first bell hadn’t rung yet, he had time if he rushed. He only hoped that he wouldn’t run into the coach while he was alone. He had been avoiding being alone, especially after practice.

The locker room was empty. Xabi sighed with relief as he opened his locker, got out a clean shirt and shoved the dirty one in his bag. The door opened and Xabi turned around, his shirt halfway on. Coach Cobb was standing at the entrance of his office, smiling at him. Xabi’s heart sank. The coach walked over to him, looking him up and down as he came closer. Xabi gulped as the older man reached out and touched the mark that Steven left on his neck.

“Fucking during school, eh Xabier?” Xabi backed into the locker as Coach Cobb stepped forward, placing a hand on locker and leaned in to whisper in Xabi’s ear. “You smell as if you’ve just been fucked.” Goosebumps formed all over Xabi’s body. He attempted to button his shirt. Cobb smacked his hands away. “I don’t think so.” He grabbed Xabi’s hair, making him hiss in pain. “Get your ass in my office, now.” Xabi choked out a sob as Cobb released him by practically throwing him towards his office.

As the coach shut and locked the door, the bell rang.

Coach Cobb closed the blinds to his small office, then shutting the window. Xabi was trembling slightly, not knowing what to do he backed into the corner of the tight space.

“Don’t act like a coy virgin Alonso, I know you are quite the opposite. Get that pretty little ass over here and take your clothes off.” Cobb took off his belt, held it in his hands and snapped it, causing a loud crack. Xabi jumped at the noise and removed his shirt. His lip quivered as he removed his pants, but left his boxers on. He didn’t want this to happen, there had to be a way out of this. His future, Steven’s future was on the line. Steven needed his position on the team, this school’s reputation for turning out fantastic players for college level and for professional level was well known and Steven couldn’t afford to go to a school farther away. His coach’s erection was out, his cock was bigger than Steven’s, wider.

“Please. Don’t.” Was all Xabi could muster to say. He was shaking his head as Coach Cobb pointed at his desk.

“Hands on the desk, Xabier.” Xabi bit his lip as he slowly walked over to the desk. The second bell rang, Xabi definitely wouldn’t be making it to Calculus. Coach Cobb removed Xabi’s boxers, pushing down his thighs. With one leg the coach forced Xabi’s legs apart. “On second thought.” The coach began to say, but opted to use his actions instead of his words. He grabbed Xabi’s hair and pushed him all the way onto the desk. Xabi’s cheek was pressed into the desk. The coach grabbed his arms and brought them around his back, Xabi held one of his hands by the wrist.

Without warning, Coach Cobb entered him. Xabi gasped at the intrusion. The pressure was intense, he felt overwhelmed by how big the coach was. “Oh you are just perfection, Alonso. How often does he fuck you? You are tight.” Coach Cobb thrust into him violently. Xabi didn’t want to cry out, he didn’t want to make any noises. “God your ass, your mouth. No wonder Gerrard wanted you.” Xabi’s eyes weld up as Cobb said Stevie’s name. The coach changed angles, brushing up against Xabi’s G spot causing an involuntary moan to escape. The coach smiled. “You fucking like it, you fucking slut.” He rammed into him harder, inching the desk forward. Xabi shut his eyes, tried to imagine that it was Stevie who was fucking him. He immediately stopped that thought process. He didn’t want to think it was Stevie that was doing this to him. Sure, he and Stevie tended to be rough, but this wasn’t the same sort of roughness. This was pure gruff, cruel rape. Coach Cobb grunted as he came hard then withdrew from Xabi. He hadn’t used a condom.

Cobb put his trousers back on and walked out of his office, checking to see if anyone was in the locker rooms. Just as he did so, Alvaro Arbeloa walked in. Coach Cobb shut the door too his office and grinned at him.

“Arbeloa, skipping class?”

“No sir, I have gym this period. Just getting my shorts.” Coach Cobb nodded as he watched Alvaro make his way to his locker.

“Bit late for class then? Thought I heard the bell.” Alvaro nodded as he shut his locker and began walking back.

‘Yes Sir, I had a doctor’s appointment and missed lunch and the beginning of class. Do you need to see my note?” Alvaro brought the note out of his pocket and handed it to his coach. Xabi moved in the office and Alvaro heard a noise, his attention moved to the closed door. Coach Cobb cleared his throat.

“Alright then, hurry along.” Alvaro nodded and left the locker room. Coach Cobb reentered the office to see that Xabi was redressing. “What was that? Making noise? I aught to smack you. Don’t ever fucking make noise again while someone is outside.” Coach Cobb slammed his fist onto the desk, Xabi jumped. “Get out there and wash off. Don’t get your hair wet, it will be suspicious.” Xabi nodded as he grabbed his clothes and rushed out into the locker rooms. He took the quickest shower of his life and got dressed. As he left the locker room Coach Cobb handed him a note explaining his tardiness. Xabi averted his gaze as he grabbed the note. Coach Cobb grabbed his wrist, forcing Xabi to look at him. “You tell anyone, your ass will be ripped in two.” Coach Cobb released his grip on Xabi’s wrist and let me walk out.

When Xabi got to class his face was blank, completely wiped of all emotion. He couldn’t concentrate and for the first time ever, he didn’t take a single note.  
\---------

After three months of of silence, Xabi was glad that it was the Christmas holidays. In two days time he would be on a plane to Madrid to spend the vacation with his family. He wanted to spend time with Steven before he went, but he was spending the night at Alvaro’s for the next two nights and that usually meant he wouldn’t see Steven.

Xabi walked down the hallway towards his last class of the semester and Daniel Agger was walking with him since they had Lit together. Xabi was relieved that there was no practice that afternoon. The endless barrage of torment from the coach was crippling. The worst part was hiding it from Steven. For days after Cobb had his way with him Xabi had to either not let Steven near his ass by saying that he wanted to do the fucking, giving Stevie just a blow job (which Steven loved), or he avoided intimacy all together which wasn’t uncommon because of how difficult it was to be alone.

He was getting better at avoiding the coach. Sure, he could send a note in during any class, asking to see him, but if he did that he had to remember which period Xabi got him out of so that it wouldn’t bring attention to him. Xabi and Daniel turned a corner and there he was, talking to Mrs. McCready the Lit professor. Xabi stopped dead in his tracks. Daniel stopped and looked at Xabi, putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Xabi, what’s wrong?” Xabi shook his head and changed his facial expression to a smile.

“Oh sorry, I just spaced out. It’s nothing.” Daniel nodded at him, not quite accepting what he said. The two of them started walking to their class. Xabi wanted a way out, he wanted to stop walking and run the other way. He wondered if Cobb had spotted him yet. “Danny, I have to stop at the restroom. I will see out in there.” Xabi cut off in the opposite direction, leaving Daniel in the middle of the hallway.

Xabi went into a stall and locked the door. He hung his backpack on the hanger then squatted on the toilet, his feet resting on the seat. He wrapped his arms around his legs for support and sat in silence, waiting for the second bell to ring. He would just go to class late, he had never been tardy for Lit before. He was sure his grade wouldn’t be in jeopardy for one tardy. His heart beat fast as he waited for the bell. Finally, it rang. He sighed, sure that he had evaded Cobb.

Xabi hopped down from the toilet, grabbed his bag, and exited the bathroom. As soon as he did, he ran into a body. Hands grabbed his arm, gripping him tight. Xabi knew who it was.

“Agger told me you hopped off to the loo. Thought I would meet you here.” Xabi tried to yank his arm away. Cobb added pressure. Xabi looked down the hall, it was empty. No one would save him. “Thought you would get away without giving me a Christmas present?” Xabi was pushed down the hall, made to walk in front of the coach. “If you aren’t in my office in five minutes, you’ll regret it.” Coach Cobb put a note in Xabi’s hand then headed another way. The note was from Mrs. McCready excusing him from class. Xabi crumpled the note as he walked slowly, taking the longest possible route to the locker rooms. To his hell.

When he arrived at Coach Cobb’s office he was surprised to see that he wasn’t alone. Alvaro Arbeloa was in his office talking to him. Xabi stopped just outside, where he wouldn’t be seen.

“I am telling you, Arbeloa you don’t know what you are talking about.” Cobb’s voice was stern, restrained. “But if you go around telling people what you thought you saw, I don’t see a reason to keep you on this team.” Xabi’s heart was in his throat. What had Alvaro seen?

“Sir, I don’t think that is-”

“Arbeloa if you spread one word of any of this you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?” Alvaro must of nodded because next thing Xabi knew, he came face to face with him. Alvaro looked emotionally drained. When he saw Xabi he gasped then left without saying a word. Xabi would talk to him later that night, for now he had to work on keeping his emotions locked away in a deep recess of his mind, where Cobb could never reach him.  
\-------

Fernando had plans to take Olalla to the movies and to a nice restaurant. He was getting ready when his phone rang, it was Iker. Fernando’s brow furrowed. Why would Iker call him?

“Hello?” Fernando asked into the receiver.

“You are being a complete dick. You know that?” Iker’s voice was quiet, restrained. Fernando didn’t know what to say.

“What do you want me to say, Iker?” Fernando sighed. It had been four months since he last talked to Sergio. He knew this was the reason Iker was calling.

“You should stop fucking with him.”

“I’m not fucking with him. He is doing it to himself.”

“I can’t believe you. Selfish--” there was a noise in the background and what sounded like a scuffle.

“Fernando, this is Raul Gonzales.” Fernando’s breath caught in his throat. “If you don’t want him anymore, you need to fucking tell him. Do us all a favor and don’t string him along.” Raul hung up before Fernando had time to respond. He dropped his phone onto his bed then he followed. He was being an asshole. He didn’t think about what cutting off all contact to Sergio would do to him. He only knew that he would go insane if he wasn’t able to be around him, to be able to touch him on a daily basis. He thought it would be better if he just stopped. Sergio hadn’t texted him in months, he stopped calling long before that. Fernando figured he had moved on, had gone back to Raul and Guti. Obviously he had been wrong.

 

Chapter 5: REAL

Sergio had been back for four days before he called Raul. What he needed was Fernando, but he hadn’t called, hadn’t answered his phone and wouldn’t text Sergio back. Sergio felt trapped, like he couldn’t breathe. He had gone out with a couple of friends to a club and had a good time but it wasn’t the same, he just wanted to be with Fernando. When he had gotten back from the club he dialed Raul’s number. It only rang once before Raul picked up.

“Sergio.” Raul’s voice was warm, inviting. He sounded as if he knew Sergio would call and had been waiting.

“Can I come over?” Sergio put Raul on speaker phone and placed the phone on his dresser as he changed shirts and reapplied deodorant. Raul chuckled.

“I am sure Guti would love that.” Sergio could tell that Raul cradled the phone on his shoulder. “Guti, Sergio wants to join us-- Yeah Serg, come over to Guti’s. We’ll be in the basement.” Sergio hung up and grabbed his car keys. Before leaving his room he checked his mirror, he didn’t really like the person he saw.

He waved hello to Guti’s parents before heading down to the the basement where Raul and Guti were already hot and heavy. Sergio smiled as he walked over to them. They broke apart and pulled him into their laps.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, gypsy.” Guti said as he began unbuttoning Sergio’s shirt. Raul pulled out the rubber band that was holding Sergio’s hair in a ponytail and ran his fingers through the strands. After removing his shirt, Guti began sucking on Sergio’s neck. Sergio reached down and grabbed onto the blonde’s erection, slowly stroking it. Sergio could feel Guti smile as he marked his neck. Raul watched Sergio and Guti for a moment before working on the fact that Sergio still had his jeans on. He got off the couch and kneeled between Sergio’s legs, unzipping the pants and exposing Sergio’s hardening dick. He hummed as he took the younger boy into his mouth. Sergio’s head leaned back as a moan escaped his mouth. Guti captured his mouth in a wet kiss as he ran his fingers through Sergio’s hair, lightly pulling on it as Sergio twisted his wrist and applied pressure to the head of Guti’s dick.

Raul swallowed Sergio all the way down to his hilt and stayed for a second, reveling in the fact that Sergio had come back to him, come back to he and Guti just like they knew he would. When Raul with drew he licked his lips and leaned towards the end table, grabbing the lube off of it. He applied an ample amount to his fingers and looked at Sergio.

“You’re going to need to strip down the rest of the way, babe.” Sergio and Guti broke apart just long enough for Sergio to get his pants from around his ankles. Raul placed Sergio on the edge of the couch, so he could spread him wide. Guti stood up and watched for a moment as Raul’s finger entered Sergio, causing him to hiss. “Oh you are fucking tight.” Sergio nodded as he rocked his hips against Raul’s finger. Guti stood on the couch, putting one leg up on the back for support. Sergio took Guti in his mouth and began bobbing his head, sucking him into oblivion. Guti held onto Sergio’s hair, controlling the speed and depth of his movements.

Raul added another finger and took Sergio back into his mouth as he fucked him with his digits. Sergio squirmed, rocking his hips in a circular motion, wanting more. Raul hummed in pleasure, he had missed how hungry Sergio was to be fucked, how much he loved cock. Guti put pressure to the back of Sergio’s head, causing Sergio to take Guti all the way into his mouth and down his throat. Guti held him there for a few seconds and released his hold. The sound Sergio made as he gasped for air was exquisite. Sergio held his mouth open, tongue out slightly for more. Guti obliged and took the opportunity to fuck his mouth thoroughly, enjoying every lewd sound that escaped Sergio’s mouth as he did so.

Raul retracted his fingers from Sergio then smacked Guti on the ass, letting him know Sergio was ready. Guti got down from the couch and stood on the floor. Raul and Guti looked at Sergio and smiled.

“You look absolutely ravished, gypsy.” Guti said as he grabbed Sergio’s chin. “Look at his mouth. Absolutely fucking hot.” Guti kissed Sergio for a moment before sitting next to him. “I want you to fuck me, Sergio.” Sergio smiled. Guti laid down with his back on the couch and his legs around Sergio’s hips. Raul handed Sergio a condom, while he also put one on. Sergio had no problem entering Guti, he slipped in easily and began thrusting his hips back and forth. Guti rocked into him, his mouth marking his neck and chest with bruising kisses. Raul slowed Sergio down by bearing weight on his hips, aligning himself up to Sergio as he fucked Guti. Raul slid the tip of his cock in and waited for Sergio to begin moving. Sergio backed into Raul, pushing him in further then rocked forward into Guti. Raul reached over and smacked Guti on the ass, the loud crack was stifled by the groans of Sergio and Guti. The three of them moved in unison, fucking each other into a carnal euphoria. Raul put his arms around Sergio’s chest, bringing his back against his chest. Guti broke contact with Sergio, turned around and took the condom off. As Raul fucked Sergio Guti took him into his mouth so that he could swallow him as he came. Sergio was in a sensory overload, everything was a blur and all he felt was pure bliss. It created a high so intense that his legs felt like jelly and when he came it was the best feeling in the world. When Raul exited him he laid on the couch in a stupor and watched the other two boys jack each other off until they came.

When Sergio woke up he had a blanket around him. The TV was on and the other two boys were making out. Sergio smiled, they were insatiable. Surprisingly, they had jeans on. Sergio stretched his legs out, nudging Raul in the thigh. Raul ended the kiss with Guti to crawl over and straddle Sergio’s lap.

“Did we wear you out?” Raul asked as he nipped at Sergio’s jawline, raking his fingers through his hair. Raul’s thumb grazed across Sergio’s lips, Sergio took the thumb in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Raul bit his bottom lip and moaned as he looked over at Guti. “He wants more, you ready for an encore?” Raul grinned as Guti made his way to their side of the couch, nodding his head.

\----------

Sergio found that the easiest thing to do when he thought about Fernando was find Raul or Guti. He used seduction and sex as an outlet to push back his feelings of abandonment by Fernando. He still attempted to call, to text... but never to any avail. There seemed to be a silent pact between Raul and Guti, that if Sergio wanted in, he was in. There was no real relationship, just as it had always been between them. The relationship was Raul and Guti, Sergio was the fervid toy who they loved to play with. Last year he hadn’t joined them as often as he was now. He was desperate for attention, for affection. They didn’t provide him with an emotional attachment but with a crude substitute full of lust and libidinous escapades.

He knew that he wasn’t dealing with the situation in the correct way but he frankly didn’t care, he just wanted to feel good. He wanted to have his brains fucked out by someone who wanted him. To almost everyone, he seemed to be himself. He still partied with everyone on the weekends and still trained as if it was his life. If anything, he had become even more affectionate towards everyone than he was before. Always hugging, patting, massaging his friends and team mates. Only Iker realized that he was doing it more than normal. Sergio could tell every time that he touched Iker that he knew, that he could feel Sergio’s pain. Sergio still smiled, masking how empty he felt inside, how hollow. Iker never said anything though, he had David. Sergio was jealous of Iker and David’s relationship. It was out in the open, everyone knew just like how they knew about Raul and Guti. Sergio never had that luxury, he always had to be the one sneaking around.

He never begrudged the others for their relationships, he just wished he was able to have what they did. He tried to fill that gap in his life, but it wasn’t working.

\----  
Iker watched David drying off after a quick shower out of the corner of his eye. His jaw clenched as he fought back the tears that were threatening to escape. This couldn't be happening. The year has barely started, they have only played three games so far. This was like a slap in the face. David had accepted a scholarship for the prestigious Galaxy Football Academy in the US, and he would be leaving ASAP. David refused to acknowledge Iker’s presence in the locker room and Iker knew why. If David so much as looked at Iker they would both breakdown in front of everyone. There was a stark difference in the aura surrounding the changing rooms now when compared to how it had been a mere two hours ago. Before practice it was rowdy, boisterous, and full of boys who had no idea about the blow that was stirring in the background, about to bring them to the ground. Everyone was changing and showering in silence, even Sergio didn’t have anything to say. He didn’t even bother to put on music, which he always did.

Iker stripped off his clothes and entered a free shower. As soon the water hit his face he let the tears fall, free from the judging eyes of his team mates. The hot water caused his face and shoulders to turn red, shielding the fact that his tears normally brought this same effect out in him. He soaped up and was rinsing off when he looked over at David again. Raul and Guti were talking to him, hugging him and rustling his hair. Iker slowly closed his eyes and concentrated on controlling his breathing. He tilted his head back, reveling in the feel of the hot water hitting his face as it washed the tears away. When he turned the water off and grabbed a towel, he jumped slightly when saw that Sergio was standing, watching him.

“Jesus, Nene, you scared the shit out of me.” He said laughing lightly, clapping Sergio on the back as he walked passed him to his open locker. Sergio rolled his eyes as he turned to follow Iker.

“Don’t act like shit isn’t bothering you, Iker. I know it is.” Sergio said as he leaned against the locker next to Iker’s, as he watched his friend change. Iker looked at Sergio with his infamous death glare as he slipped his boxers and jeans on. Sergio made a face that screamed “don’t you try to hide shit from me, it won’t work” which caused Iker to roll his eyes. As Iker sat down to put his socks on, Sergio absentmindedly checked his phone and sighed as he put it back in his pocket then folded his arms. Iker glanced back to David’s locker. David was slowly shoving all his things into his duffel bag. Sergio watched Iker’s gaze on the blonde. Iker looked lost and defeated. There was nothing that could be done. Everything was over. Sergio pushed himself away from the lockers, rubbed the back of Iker’s neck for a few seconds, then kissed his cheek before he picked his duffel bag up and walked out of the locker room. Iker sighed as he looked around. Somehow, he and David were the only two left. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his bag and shirt then walked over to David. David closed his locker then zipped his bag up, finally turning to look at Iker.

David reached out and touched one hand on Iker’s cheek. Iker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he saw a tear fall. In a split second Iker pushed David against the locker, trapping him in a kiss. David’s hand slid up to Iker’s hair and tugged on it causing Iker to moan into David’s mouth as they fought over dominance of the kiss. Iker’s hands roamed quickly over David’s body, not able to decide where to stop. He didn’t want to let David go, didn’t want him to leave, couldn’t bare the thought that tomorrow he wouldn’t be at school and would never be there again. David’s other hand undid Iker’s belt and unzipped his pants. Iker bit David’s lower lip as he lifted the blonde’s shirt. They both groaned with the lack of contact as the shirt was thrown to the floor. David dropped to his knees while he took stroked Iker’s already hard cock twice before licking up its length and putting it in his mouth. Iker tilted his head back and bit back a moan that was trying to escape. He slammed a hand against the locker in order to lean on it while putting the other fist in his mouth as David began to bob his head up and down in a rhythm he knew would drive Iker crazy. David reached into his pocket and withdrew a small tube of lube. As he twirled his tongue around Iker’s length he spread a small amount of the liquid onto two of his fingers. He released his mouth from Iker’s cock with a sound so lewd that it made Iker drop his hand from his own mouth, let out a frustrated groan, then forcefully grab onto David’s hair and yank him back towards his dripping, unbearably hard member. David gave Iker a sad smile as he simultaneously began to slowly stroke Iker and breach him with his index finger. Iker released his hold on David’s hair in order to hold himself up by leaning both hands against the lockers. As David worked his finger in and out of Iker’s hole he placed tender kisses along his thigh. He wanted to savour everything about this moment. The way Iker reacted, the noises, the smell, the feel of him. He easily added a second and then a third finger, working Iker open until he was ready to be breached. David licked his lips, stroking Iker once more before letting go and grabbing a hold of Iker’s hips forcing him to bend over, to place his hands on the bench so that he could fuck him. David backed up for a moment, reached into his pocket and extracted a condom. He put it on then slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. He looked at Iker bent over for him, waiting for him, practically gyrating in anticipation of what was to come next. Tenderly David’s hands grasped Iker’s hips as he aligned himself properly. With one solid movement he entered him. They both gasped in air, both staying still for a moment before they moved in unison. It was slow at first, steady. Iker’s hands gripped the edge of the bench as David’s thrusts picked up speed. They came at the same time, panting from exhaustion. Iker stood up and kissed David. It was chaste and quick. David smiled as he tied the condom off and threw it away. They both got dressed in silence. Iker was retying his shoes when David kissed his forehead, then his cheek, his noes, his eyelids, and finally his lips.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” David spoke barely above a whisper. “I wanted the rest of my time here to be as if nothing was happening, it was selfish.” Iker’s bottom lip quivered slightly.

“How long have you known?”

“Three weeks. Iker, don’t hate me. I just couldn’t tell you. I knew if I did...” David stopped talking and sighed. Iker looked up, trying to smile.

“I understand.” Iker stood up, grabbed his duffel bag and waited for David to do the same. Looking defeated, David followed suit. They walked out of the locker room together, for the last time.

\-----  
Training wasn’t the same with the absence of David. During their last game, Iker had performed the worst he had in his three years at Real. He had conceded four goals. No one blamed him for the defeat but Iker felt useless.

“We’re getting drunk tonight.” Sergio said as he sat down on the bench in front of Iker’s locker as he watched the goalie change. Iker laughed and shook his head. Sergio checked his phone and then put it back in his pocket. Iker frowned. It was becoming a tick, Sergio looked at his phone as if he was hearing a phantom text or ring.

“Who all is?” Iker asked as he applied deodorant. Iker hoped Sergio didn’t say Raul and Guti. Last thing he needed was to watch a threesome between Sergio, Raul, and Guti. Sergio just grinned.

“You and I.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Your brother is providing?” Sergio nodded.

It didn’t take long for them to get drunk. They each pounded back six beers in an hour and were sitting against the wall on Sergio’s bed. Everything was so messed up. With David leaving, Iker had felt lost. They technically didn’t break up but it was unspoken that they were no longer exclusive, and David wanted Iker to move on. Sergio was idly rubbing Iker’s neck as they watched Sergio’s Lost DVDs, they were on season three. Iker closed his eyes and let Sergio’s fingers place him into a comforting faux acoma as he moved to massage his head. It felt like heaven, Sergio’s fingers on him. Iker hummed in delight when Sergio’s lips ghosted across his jawline and down his neck. Iker knew that Sergio was going through a lot of shit that he was refusing to talk about. He knew that Raul and Guti were using him as a plaything, knew that Sergio used affection in a masochistic manner.

But Iker was drunk and horny. Sergio straddled Iker’s lap, still massaging his scalp. Sergio rubbed his erection against Iker’s, the friction from their jeans made them both groan. Iker grabbed Sergio’s ass and applied pressure, bringing Sergio’s hips down, pushing their dicks together. Sergio bit Iker’s lip, then his neck causing him to hiss in pain. This would end badly.

They both were desperate and in a mood where they would end up with bruises all over their bodies if they continued anything. Sergio was sucking on Iker’s neck as his hands moved from his head down to his jeans where he began to unzip Iker’s pants. Iker froze. They were about to cross a line they wouldn’t be able to go back from. Iker wasn’t sure he wanted to be fuck buddies with Sergio. Sure he wanted ass, and he wouldn’t mind taking Sergio, but they were close friends and they both were so unstable it would cause more harm than help. Feeling suddenly very sober, Iker grabbed Sergio’s wrist and pulled it away from his crotch. Sergio stopped lapping at his neck and looked at him, confused.

“We shouldn’t, nene.” Iker said, rubbing circles on Sergio’s wrist, hoping he would understand. Sergio licked his lips, Iker moved his hips urging Sergio to get off of him. Sergio got off the bed and went into his bathroom and shut the door. Iker ran his hands over his face in frustration. Whatever Sergio was going through, he thought dealing with it carnally was the answer when it clearly wasn’t. Iker knew that Sergio was texting Raul or Guti. If Iker didn’t give him what he wanted then he would go to someone who would. Iker got off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Nene, don’t. Just come back out here and watch Lost with me.” Sergio opened the door. His phone was in his hand. “Did you text Raul?” Sergio shook his head.

“No, Fernando.” Iker’s brow furrowed. Fernando Torres? Why would Sergio text him? Realization struck him like lightening. Fernando and Sergio. Sergio endlessly checking his phone, Sergio going sex crazy. Iker wanted to punch Fernando, he wanted to ring his neck. Sure he didn’t know the full story, or any of it really. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to hit something. Iker cupped Sergio’s face in his hands and kissed him, knowing that is what he needed. Sergio fell into the kiss, leaning into Iker for support.

Sergio knew Fernando wouldn’t text him back, he knew that any time he texted or called it wouldn’t matter. He was only hurting himself more by doing it. Kissing Iker was a temporary release, the pain would resurface whenever Iker left, as soon as they stopped touching. Sergio wanted to be held, to be fucked until he couldn’t think. Iker ended the kiss.

“Nene, I really want to know what the fuck is going on in Lost.” Sergio laughed at Iker and nodded. What Iker wanted to say was ‘Nene, I would give you anything you asked of me even if it would break me’, but Iker thought that would be incredibly girly. Sergio sat back on his bed, Iker followed. Sergio leaned his head against Iker’s shoulder as they watched Lost in silence.

Chapter 6: 1st Summer

Traveling anywhere with a group of teenage boys was never a small feat. When it came to matches for the FIFA camps, both teams traveled and met somewhere that was of equal distance or where it was easier to get to. Both teams also stayed in the same hotel, but on different floors. Spain’s first match was in Germany and they would be playing in Lyon, France.

The night before the Spain FIFA camp left, no one could sleep. It was their first game of the camp tournament and everyone was antsy. Suitcases were mostly packed, their cabins were a mess, and somehow Pepe had acquired a fifth of Jim Beam, Skyy Vodka, Captain Morgan, and Goldschlager. Sergio Ramos and Gerard Pique had raided the kitchen for glasses for everyone and they were standing around the poker table which served as their bar for the night. Pepe and David Villa were playing bar tender and pouring shots. They did cheers for everyone, but in a sarcastic manner. It was called a brown bag party, where you said the things that no one really wanted to hear, but everyone was drunk so it was hilarious.

“To David Villa, who is forever offsides!” Iker Casillas said when they all took a shot.

“To Pedro, who can’t seem to pass the ball!” Fernando Llorente shouted from the back of the group, another shot was downed.

“To Nando, forever tripping on his own two feet!” David Silva said, laughing. They all raised their glasses and drank.

“To Sergio Ramos who thinks he is the only one who can throw in on his side and likes to pretend to be a forward!” Raul Albiol toasted. Another shot. As expected, everyone was completely trashed. No one cared that they were about to have to sit in a moving bus for eleven hours straight. As far as they were concerned, they would be sleeping the entire time. Even Cesc was drinking, and apparently he was a light weight because he was leaning on Gerard and had to hold on for dear life in order to stay standing.

Fernando Torres opted to sit on the floor indian style, looking up silently at everyone as Pepe fed him his shots. Xabi sipped his shots slowly, letting them accumulate. Eventually people realized Xabi wasn’t taking any of the shots properly so they took them for him. After the brown bag party, Sergio Ramos had the music going along with a back and head massage train with Alvaro, David Silva, Javi Martinez, and Fernando Llorente. Iker stood by the bar with Pepe and David Villa as they poured the drinks. Xavi, Jesus Navas, Victor Valdes, and Raul Albiol had a small game of texas hold’em going.

After a while, people started trickling to their cabins, some passing out where they sat. The only people really left who were awake went outside and sat in a circle near a lamp post so they could see. They brought the remainder of the alcohol and their glasses with them.

Pepe, Iker, Fernando, Sergio, Xabi, David Villa, and David Silva were all completely smashed and leaning back on their elbows in their pajamas. Pepe held up the Jim Beam and poured a shot, then passed it down, expecting everyone to do the same. They did.

“Now Xabi, we are taking shots, so you better fucking take it as a shot.” Pepe spat, looking directly at him and leaning forward slightly. Xabi laughed and nodded his head multiple times.

“Anything you say, Pepe.” Pepe smiled wide.

“Good, because we are playing “Never have I ever”.

“Only one round!” David Villa practically shouted. Everyone put up three fingers and held onto their shots. “I will go first. Never have I ever.... walked in on my parents fucking.” Pepe looked around, David Villa and Sergio Ramos put a finger down.

“That is disgusting.” David Silva said, giggling and resting his head on David Villa’s shoulder for a moment before straightening back out. Fernando was next, since they were going clockwise.

“Never have I ever... broken a bone.” Xabi Alonso and Sergio Ramos put fingers down. Iker was next, and he looked at Sergio who already had two fingers down.

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Sergio glared at Iker and put his last finger down and took the shot. Fernando stared wide eyed at him.

“Who.” It wasn’t so much a question, it was said more as if he wouldn’t believe it until Sergio said so. Pepe passed the Jim Beam to Sergio who repoured a shot.

“Raul and Guti...” Iker coughed. Fernando looked down at his glass, cupped it in his hands, then took the shot. He then made a grabby hands gesture towards the Jim Beam. Xabi passed it to him.

“Well, we’re heading to bed. Come on David.” David Villa helped David Silva up and they leaned on each other as they walked towards their cabin. Everyone shouted good night as they left. Xabi leaned back onto the grass and stared at the stars.

“I want to go swimming.” Fernando mumbled, staring at his glass and swirling the alcohol around. Iker shook his head.

“I am going to bed. You guys better be on that bus or... I’ll come get you.”

“Iker that didn’t even make any sense.” Sergio said, laughing. Iker flipped him off as he stumbled away. Pepe stood up and gathered the alcohol, he pointed at everyone left.

“I love each of you mother fuckers. Don’t drown.” Sergio stood and gave him a peck on the cheek before he left. And then there were three. Xabi’s phone rang. His face broke into a grin as he sat up.

“Stevie!! Guess what. I’m drunk.” He said, over pronouncing every syllable. “Well, I’m drunk. But Nando is here! Hold on.” Xabi crawled over to Fernando and put the phone on speaker. “You’re on speaker now Stevie.”

“Are you lads smashed? Aren’t you all on the bus all day tomorrow?” Stevie asked as he laughed. Xabi and Fernando both nodded, forgetting that Stevie couldn’t see them.

“We can sleep it will be fine.” Xabi said, believing what he was saying. Stevie scoffed.

“Xab, you need to get your ass to bed, you light weight!” Xabi rolled over on the grass in a fit of laughter.

“Ahaha, ass.” Was all he said.

“Alright, I am letting you lot go, call me when you get to Lyon.” Stevie hung up. Xabi frowned.

“He hung up.” Xabi was pouting, his lower lip sticking out. Fernando poked him in the stomach and both boys laughed. “I need my bed. But it is far.” Xabi pouted again then broke into more laughter as he tried to stand. He opted for something halfway between crawling and walking, with his hands on the ground but he was crouched over. Sergio looked over at Fernando who was still swirling his shot around in the glass.

“Still want to go swimming?” Sergio asked him. Fernando’s head shot up, he was beaming. He nodded enthusiastically. Sergio grabbed his hand and helped pull him to his feet. Fernando swung his arms around Sergio’s neck and kissed him playfully. Sergio laughed.

“Let’s take this last shot.” They clinked their glasses together and downed the shot. They placed their glasses on the ground and walked towards the lake.  
\-----------  
As soon as they got onto the dock, both of them started stripping off their clothes. Sergio stopped after he removed his shirt and shoes.

“Condom?” He asked before he went any further with his clothing removal. Fernando frowned and shook his head. Sergio signed and began putting his shoes back on. “I will be right back.”

Sergio left Fernando on the dock with his feet dangling over the edge and his toes splashing the water about. Sergio crept silently into the cabin and made his way over to his bed where his small box was. He grabbed a small tube of lube and a condom and stuck them in his pocket. He had successfully evaded waking anyone up. He broke into a jog, not wanting to run while he was intoxicated.

When he got back to the dock Fernando turned and smiled at him. Sergio grinned. “I want you to fuck me.”

Fernando’s eyes widened. “But I’m drunk.” Sergio laughed.

“I need you to fuck me, Nando.” Sergio threw his shoes off his feet and stepped out of his pants, walked over to Fernando and handed him the condom. “Put it on before you get into the water.” Fernando looked at the small wrapper and back at Sergio.

“I’ve never...” Sergio shook his head, crouched down and kissed Fernando, holding his head in his hands as he did so. Fernando fell into his kiss and the desired effect Sergio wanted to have on Fernando’s body began to take place. Sergio reached around Fernando and began stroking him as he became hard.

“Put it on.” He said as he kissed behind Fernando’s ear. Fernando fumbled with the package but eventually was able to put the condom on. Then he slipped off the dock and into the warm water. Sergio ran and jumped off in a cannon ball, causing Fernando to laugh.

The water wasn’t too deep, just over five feet. Sergio swam over to Fernando and kissed him. Fernando’s back was turned to the dock, Sergio’s hands held onto the ledge for support as Fernando wrapped his legs around Sergio’s and kissed him. Fernando sucked on Sergio’s chest as he reached around him and pressed a finger against Sergio’s ass. Sergio hummed, grinding his hips back onto Fernando’s finger, beginning to fuck himself with it. Fernando moaned into Sergio’s chest as he felt his finger breach him. He tightened his thighs around Sergio’s waist and with his free hand he wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks and began stroking them simultaneously. Sergio hissed as Fernando added another finger and began pounding into him.

“Fuck, Nando.” Sergio said through gritted teeth. He wanted Fernando inside him, he didn’t want to be stretched anymore, he wanted to feel the burn as Fernando fucked him. “I’m ready.” Sergio untangled Fernando from him, turned around so his back was to Fernando’s chest, then held onto one of the posts for stability.

“It’s dark I can’t--” Sergio reached behind him, grabbing Fernando’s cock and guiding it in. He was still tight and Fernando gasped as he entered him. Sergio moaned and pushed back against Fernando. Fernando began thrusting and Sergio bit down on his hand. Water splashed around them as Fernando slowly fucked Sergio. Sergio groaned, wanting Fernando to pick up speed, he wanted him to fuck him. Fernando got the hint and began forcing himself all the way in and then out again. Switching positions, Sergio broke contact so that he could turn around. He grabbed a hold of the dock as he wrapped his legs around Fernando. Now that he was facing Fernando he tilted his head forward and sucked on Fernando’s collarbone. Fernando guided his cock back in, grasped Sergio’s waist and started to buck his hips, thoroughly fucking Sergio who was grinding his hips to meet with Fernando’s thrusts. Their movements were frantic and far from elegant. The noise of the water sounded raunchy and lewd as they slammed into each other repeatedly until they both came in a fit of moans.

When they got out of the water, they laid out on the dock and looked at the stars as they waited to dry off enough to put their clothes on. Fernando ran his fingers through Sergio’s hair as he kissed his neck. They drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their drunken escapade.  
\-------

Everyone was moving at the speed of sloths. Eyes squinted and hair a mess, one by one they put their suitcases by the bus and loaded themselves in. David Silva immediately covered himself with a blanket to block out all light. Sergio Busquets was wearing sunglasses even though it was overcast. Andres was curled up in a ball against the window and was already fast asleep. Xabi had his book out to look as if he was reading, but really he had a massive head ache and couldn’t read a word. Del Bosque was counting heads, making sure that everyone was accounted for. It was ten minutes until 8 AM and he didn’t want to start off late. His face turned into a scowl.

“Where is Torres and Ramos?” He asked. Everyone who was awake looked around. They weren’t on the bus. Iker stood up, reached in front of him, and shook Xabi’s shoulder.

“Xab, what did Nando and Sergio do after I left last night?” Xabi held his head with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I don’t know. I just remember crawling.” Iker rolled his eyes, then he remembered.

“Sir, I will go get them.” He said as he made his way to the front of the bus. Del Bosque looked at his watch and nodded.

“You have five minutes.” Iker broke into a run as soon as his feet were on the ground.

He found them sleeping on the dock. Sergio’s arms were around Fernando and their legs were intertwined. He thought nothing of it though, he and Sergio had been in similar situations in the past. He nudged Sergio with his foot.

“Nene get the fuck up, we’re late and you dipshits slept outside.” Sergio stirred and looked up at Iker and pushed away from Fernando. Fernando woke up and jumped.

“Oh shit! What time is it?” Iker helped them both up.

“Time to go. Grab your shoes, we need to run.” They both put their shoes on quickly and Iker took out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hey, I’ve got them. Someone make sure their suitcases are on the bus.” He had called Xavi, one of the only ones who wasn’t hungover. They ran as fast as they could and made it just in time. Del Bosque was not pleased as the bus headed towards Lyon.  
\------

 

The first thing almost everyone did when they got into their rooms once they got to Lyon was shower. No one had taken one in the morning before they left and now they all felt disgusting. After Fernando showered he immediately fell into his bed and curled up under the covers. Xabi took his time in the shower, knowing that Fernando would be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he emerged from the bathroom the room was quiet. He turned off Fernando’s light while he leaving his own on. He grabbed his book and got into bed. He picked up his phone and texted Stevie, letting him know that he was in Lyon but that Fernando was asleep and he wasn’t able to call. He barely read ten pages before he fell asleep with the light on.

Two hours later his phone buzzed, he woke with a start. He looked, it was Steven.

“Stevie, it’s late.” His voice was hoarse from sleep, he rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom, flipped the light on, shut the door, then sat against it. “Ok, I’m alone.”

“Lad, I just wanted to call and say that --- “ Stevie was completely trashed. “That I fucking miss you. That sounded down right girly, that did.” He laughed heartily. “All the lads and I are at a strip joint in Prague but obviously I ain’t too keen on these broads so I wanted to give you a ring.” Xabi smiled as he picked at the hem of his boxers. He could just picture Stevie at a strip club and be totally bored. While the Spain FIFA were at Lyon, Stevie’s England FIFA were in Prague.

“So what are you doing to entertain yourself?”

“Well, besides talking to you? Nothing. Waiting for the boys to run out of money, ain’t I? Now entertain me, you.” Xabi smiled and licked his lips.

“Well I am alone in the bathroom, where are you?” He asked, tracing imaginary lines on the floor. Stevie sighed into the receiver.

“I am on the sidewalk outside, the lads have been in there for ages.”

“I can’t help you if you are in public, Stevie.” Xabi shook his head and sighed audibly.

“Now that just ain’t right, that.” Stevie laughed. “Would you do me a favor then? Touch yourself for me. I just want to hear you. You and your noises, they do me in, they do.” Xabi chuckled.

“Nando’s in the other room asleep.” Xabi casually rubbed his hand along himself over his boxers and let out a low moan that was barely audible. Steven grinned.

“There you go lad, I want you hard thinking about me. And Fernando sleeps through everything and you bloody well know it.” Xabi moaned Stevie’s name as he dug his hand into his pants and freed his throbbing erection. Steven licked his lips and pouted. “I need to get me into some place private... Oh just perfect, the lads are coming out. Xab, I got to hail the damned cab.” Xabi sighed and let himself go. “Tell you what I want. I want you to fucking call me and leave me a voicemail of yourself. So that when I get to my hotel room I can come to your voice.”

“OK Stevie. Only if you do the same for me. I want to hear you come.” Xabi said as he began jacking himself off.

“Fucking deal, mate.” Stevie hung up the phone, Xabi immediately called him back and waited for it to go to voicemail.

Chapter 7: 2nd Summer

Not talking about “the situation” seemed to be easier than talking about it as far as Fernando could tell. From what he gathered, Sergio didn’t mind making out whenever they had a moment alone, that he didn’t mind quick hand jobs behind the cabins during breaks. This summer was infinitely more complicated when it came to finding places and times to get frisky since Fernando wasn’t staying at the camp. But when it came down to it, maybe it was better that he wasn’t always here. If he was, he would be in deeper shit. They hadn’t fucked since the day by the dock and Fernando could tell that Sergio was getting antsy which was making Fernando horny as well. Sergio’s feelings were infectious and he couldn’t help but become enamored by Sergio all over again. No matter how hard he fought with his mind, he always found his lips locked with Sergio’s and his hands roaming all over the other boy’s body with such fervor that you would think that he needed Sergio in order to live or to breathe.

Sergio had been satiated for a while after he had fucked Fernando, but since then they had barely touched each other. Talking wasn’t something that Fernando was about to bring about, and Sergio decided to settle for the fact that he would be kept in the dark about what Fernando wanted. He wanted to make the best of the summer, wanted to use his time with Fernando wisely, especially since they couldn’t sneak off at night like they did the previous summer.

During training, Sergio was paired with Iker and Fernando with Xabi. Fernando side-eyed the two of them throughout the entire session. He noted every time Sergio needlessly touched Iker on the arm, neck, and back. Sergio casually put his arm around Iker’s waist when they were called in for a huddle between drills. Fernando saw Iker look at him from the corner of his eye then lean towards Sergio and whisper in his ear. Fernando’s jaw clenched. He had no right to be jealous, he didn’t have claim over Sergio. It wasn’t as if they were dating, he had made sure of that by avoiding that topic of conversation. Why was he so angry then? He knew Iker and Sergio were close friends and knew that Iker disliked him because of how he had ignored Sergio during the school year.

Fernando tried to concentrate on what Del Bosque was saying, what his instructions were for the next drill but he couldn’t. When the group broke, he had no idea what was going on. When Pepe grabbed his arm and brought him over to a group he figured out which drill they were doing. There was a circle of them and they were linked by holding onto each other’s shoulders while one person was in the middle. The circle passed the ball back and forth while the player in the middle tried to get the ball. Sergio was in the middle while Pepe, Alvaro, Xavi, Gerard, David Silva, Javi, and Fernando surrounded him. Sergio was an amazing defender and got the ball from them numerous times, laughing every time he foiled them.

During lunch Fernando was sitting across from Sergio who was sitting next to Jesus. Once again, in Fernando’s eyes, Sergio was needlessly touching someone. Ruffling Jesus’ hair and poking him in the side as he ate. Fernando’s nostrils flared. He whipped out his phone and sent a text, telling Sergio to meet him in the infirmary. Without waiting for a reply, Fernando left the table and threw the rest of his lunch away as he exited the mess hall.

He knew that all of the physios and nurses would be at lunch and the place would be abandoned for at least an hour. Within minutes, Sergio walked in. Without a word, Fernando walked into one of the examining rooms, expecting Sergio to follow. As soon as Sergio walked into the small room Fernando had him pinned against the wall. Sergio groaned as Fernando cupped him with one of his hands and raked his fingers over his dick through his track shorts.

“I don’t like it when you touch other people instead of me.” Fernando said as he snapped the waistband of Sergio’s shorts back, causing Sergio to bite his lower lip. Sergio grabbed onto Fernando’s neck and brought him forward into a deep kiss that was more obscene than anything.

“I would rather touch you than anyone else.” Sergio said when he broke the kiss. Fernando closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Sergio’s shoulder and gritted his teeth. Sergio drove him crazy, he wanted to be close to him and wanted him for himself but he seemed to not be able to commit to anything. He knew he was hurting Sergio by being indecisive, even right now, he was the one that was jealous of others when he knew that Sergio wanted him. Sergio was standing here, running his fingers through Fernando’s hair lovingly as Fernando had him pinned against the wall and wanted to bruise him, wanted to mark him so everyone knew that they couldn’t have him. Fernando balled his fists into Sergio’s shirt and tugged on it, bringing Sergio in for a jarring kiss.

Then Fernando’s hands were all over Sergio, bringing his shirt over his head, groping his ass, and pushing his shorts down. Fernando dropped to his knees, pushed Sergio’s legs apart and began to suck hard on his inner thigh as his fingers held onto his hips with such pressure that it was sure to leave marks. Sergio banged his head against the wall and held his eyes closed as Fernando’s mouth moved up to the area of skin in the dip between his pelvic bone and began to leave a mark there as well. Sergio’s dick was hard and twitching at every lap of Fernando’s tongue, begging not to be ignored. Fernando’s tongue ghosted across Sergio’s cock before he forced Sergio to turn around, chest against the wall.

Fernando sucked at the crease of Sergio’s ass and thigh, claiming it as his. Sergio couldn’t contain the noises that he was eliciting. Fernando stopped, realizing that he didn’t have a condom. This evoked a loud groan from Sergio who was on sensory overload from being touched so evocatively. Fernando rushed over to the cupboard of the small room and opened it, hoping that there were condoms. With a sigh of relief he saw that there indeed was an entire box. Sergio had turned around to watch Fernando, only to be grabbed by the arm and twirled around again, chest back to the wall. Fernando unzipped his pants and pushed them down his thighs and put the condom on.

“Sergio, suck.” Fernando said as he put his fingers close to Sergio’s mouth. Sergio obliged and took three fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Fernando removed them and pressed his index finger against Sergio’s ass, gasping as it breached him. Fernando bit his lip as he began to mercilessly fuck Sergio with his finger, quickly adding another one. Without any further prepping, Fernando thrust himself into Sergio.

Sergio was in heaven. He relished in the pain of being fucked for the first time in a month. Fernando was being territorial and that made him so hard he felt like he could burst at any moment. What Sergio had thought was apathy emanating from Fernando had in fact been a mask. Sergio didn’t know why Fernando had been so hot and cold with him but what he knew now is how Fernando reacts when Sergio goes out of his way to touch others in front of him. His body was covered in hickeys and he would have to shower last in order to keep up the facade. Fernando was pounding into him, when their bodies clashed together it made a distinct ‘smack’. The sound was so overly sexual that Sergio wished it would go on forever.

Fernando couldn’t stop thinking about the marks that he had made all over Sergio’s body. The thought of them made Fernando fuck Sergio harder, made him arch into his thrusts. Fernando came violently, not holding back his screams of pleasure. He immediately tied off the condom and threw it away, in a frenzy he turned Sergio around and took his neglected cock into his mouth and twirled his tongue. With urgency Fernando sucked on him, tugged on his balls and twisted his fingers around Sergio’s shaft.

Sergio’s hands didn’t know what to do, he had them on the wall, through Fernando’s hair... he opted for raking his fingers through his own hair, tugging sharply in order to cause that little bit of pain that sent him over the edge. He looked down at Fernando, his pupils were blown and his mouth was the perfect shade of pink from sucking on his cock. Sergio came with a rush of delirium as Fernando swallowed him down, lapping up all of him.

Fernando stayed on his knees and wiped his mouth on his forearm. Sergio couldn’t get over how hot Fernando looked, his mouth looking absolutely fucked. He usually always looked so innocent and child like but at that exact moment he looked intoxicating and pornographic, and Sergio wanted to see him like this over and over again.

Fernando didn’t know what to do now, his anger was abated and Sergio was just staring at him. He suddenly felt vulnerable, dirty. He had just marked Sergio over his entire body and he loved it. He couldn’t wait to see the bruises. But at that moment, Fernando was unsure. He didn’t know how Sergio would react now that they weren’t fucking.

Sergio bent down and cupped Fernando’s head in his hands, forcing Fernando to look at him. He tenderly kissed him on the lips, then his nose, then his cheeks. Fernando grasped at Sergio’s hair, deepening the kisses. How could he have been so stupid? He wanted Sergio and he had to stop fighting it.

Later that night Sergio looked at himself in the mirror, examining his bruises. He had at least ten small hickeys, most of which would be covered by his shorts. He had two on his chest and somehow he ended up with a bruise on his wrist along with small finger sized bruises along his hips. Sergio gingerly placed his hands on his hips, ghosting over the bruises. Hopefully this meant that Fernando finally decided whether he actually wanted him or not. Sergio smiled as he thought about having someone for himself, someone that he didn’t have to share.

\--------

 

Xabi couldn’t sleep. It has been over three weeks since he and Steven broke up and the lack of contact was unnerving. In a couple of days they would be leaving for Lyon, where they would be playing against England, against Stevie. He was laying in darkness, everyone else around him was asleep. His heart ached when he thought about LFC and how he wouldn’t be returning. Mrs. Arbeloa and Mrs. Reina were sending his things to his parents house. He wouldn’t have to step back on English soil again if he didn’t want to. He would go back in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for Coach Cobb. If it wasn’t for him, his life wouldn’t be the way it was. He and Steven would still be together and he wouldn’t be this broken. He didn’t know how he was going to cope with seeing Steven and not be able to hug him or treat him as a friend. Not when they weren’t even on speaking terms.

Xabi wasn’t sure how he would act on the field. He knew he needed to stay focused but he had never played against Steven. They played so well together that he was afraid he would accidentally pass the ball to him. Xabi rubbed his hands over his face as he sighed. He wasn’t going to bed any time soon. He got up and walked outside and breathed in the cool air as he looked at the stars.

\----------

Steven couldn’t sleep. For the first time in his life he was not looking forward to playing football. He would do anything if meant that he wouldn’t play against Xabi in the match coming up. Steven was pacing. There wasn’t a day that went by that he hadn’t picked up his phone to text something to Xabi or call him. He had tried, at first, to talk to Xabi after their fight but Xabi had cut off all contact. Steven didn’t blame him. He had acted rashly, not thinking before he opened his mouth. There had been yelling, screaming even. If they had been in the same room he was positive there would have been broken furniture. By the end of the fight, Xabi had ended it, had ended everything.

When Xabi hung up on him he had been in shock. The last words out of Xabi’s mouth were “I’m not coming back.” Steven had been a mess. He wanted to talk about things, he wanted to work out their problems. He had been in the wrong, he should have believed Xabi when he said he hadn’t cheated on him but Steven just hadn’t believed him. It deteriorated everything they had. Steven became jealous of anyone Xabi talked to, he became fixated so much that while Xabi was at camp Steven had been positive that Xabi was sleeping with Alvaro. When Steven called Xabi out on it that had been the last straw. They had fought for an hour before Xabi said he was done. They had talked about it once before, how Steven thought Xabi had cheated on him. But Xabi swore that it wasn’t the case. Now they were broken up and it didn’t matter what the truth was.

Steven wasn’t sure what “I’m not coming back” meant but he had a feeling that it wasn’t good. When he saw Xabi, he had to try to talk to him. He wanted to know the truth, the full truth. Even if it broke his heart all over again.  
\--------

Everyone was rushing around getting things ready last minute. Cesc couldn’t find his favorite shoes and Alvaro lost the charger for his portable DVD player. Xabi had been one of the first on the bus, so he got to choose where he wanted to sit. He chose his favorite spot on the bus, all the way in the back, in the middle seat so that he could stretch his legs for the entire ride. He took out his headphones, choosing a playlist as he got comfortable. He waited for everyone else to board the vehicle.

Fernando was running late. His aunt had insisted in making him breakfast and a snack for the ride and she was moving so slow he thought he would rip his hair out. He was pacing the living room, anxious about not making it in time. He stared at the clock on his phone every thirty seconds. His uncle said he would drive him to camp, but his uncle wasn’t even home, he had gone to the gym first thing in the morning and now he was going to be late. What if they bus left with out him? He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. They had to know that there was a deadline that he couldn’t be late for. A car pulled into the drive way and Fernando picked up his suitcase and ran out the door. His uncle was getting out of the car as Fernando opened the door and shoved his bag in the back seat.

“What’s the hurry, Fernando? I am going to have some breakfast.” His uncle said as he walked inside. Fernando frowned and followed him.

“But we are going to be late, the bus leaves in twenty minutes and it takes that long to get there! Can’t we please go, so I won’t get into trouble?” Fernando pleaded. His uncle looked at his watch and sighed as he walked back to his car. Fernando ran around to the passenger side and got in, relieved that they might make it.

Alvaro was sitting in the front of the bus with Raul so that they could continue watching Weeds, which they had started a few weeks back. Iker had wanted to sit with Alvaro but maybe it was better if he didn’t, that way he wouldn’t try to pry into the situation that was going on with Xabi. Iker sat in the middle of the bus, behind David Villa and Pepe Reina. Sergio had staked out a spot for he and Fernando, close to the back. He took the aisle seat so that whenever Fernando arrived he could have the window. Sergio looked at his watch, Fernando was cutting it close.

When Fernando pulled up, Del Bosque was standing at the door to the bus looking at his watch. As Fernando grabbed his bag and put it in the storage area of the bus, Del Bosque tapped his watch, urging Fernando to hurry it up and that they were waiting on him. Fernando quickly kissed his uncle good bye and hopped onto the bus, saying he was sorry to Del Bosque as he passed him. Fernando searched the bus for a place to sit, unsure if Sergio had found someone else to sit with. His face lit up when he saw him sitting alone, and the fact that he was giving him the window seat. Sergio smiled as he stood up so that Fernando could get in. He clapped Fernando on the back as he slid past him, brushing his ass against Sergio’s groin. Sergio grinned as he sat down.

Two hours into the ride and almost everyone was either asleep or had their headphones on. David Silva and Andres Iniesta both were using each other as pillows as they napped. Iker, Carles Puyol, David Villa, and Pepe were playing a make shift game of poker. Gerard and Cesc were playing travel battleship, which didn’t make sense since they were sitting next to each other and could easily see where the other person’s battleship was. Xabi couldn’t sleep. He had attempted to read his book but he just couldn’t concentrate. His nerves were shot and his mind wouldn’t stop reeling. Luckily, music gave him at least some solace, even if it was just for a little while.

Fernando had an airplane blanket that he covered his chest and arms with, buses always were so cold. Sergio had put one of his ear buds in Fernando’s ear so that he could listen to music with Sergio. After a while Fernando laid his head down, resting it on Sergio’s shoulder as he flipped through different playlists. Fernando placed one of his hands on Sergio’s arm and was rubbing circles with his thumb to the beat of the music. Sergio’s hand found its way under Fernando’s blanket and found his other hand, they linked fingers lazily. Sergio looked around to everyone that could see them, Xavi and Sergio Busquets were both asleep, as were Fernando Llorente and Javi Martinez.

Sergio kissed Fernando’s head quickly as he picked a new song. Fernando unlinked his fingers from Sergio’s and grabbed his wrist, the one with his finger tip bruises, and brushed Sergio’s fingers against the bulge that was was growing more prominent in his shorts. Not looking at Fernando, Sergio grinned and licked his lips and cupped Fernando through his track shorts, rubbing up his length. Fernando shifted his hips and bit his bottom lip. He pulled back the elastic band so that Sergio would touch him. Sergio looked around again as he slowly began jacking Fernando off. If anyone was awake, they sure as hell weren’t talking or moving. He glanced behind him and saw that Xabi was still awake, but he had headphones on and he was reading.

Sergio brought his other hand under the blanket and worked Fernando with both of his hands, rubbing his head and tugging on his balls as he deftly ran his fingers up and down the shaft. Fernando was trying not to writhe underneath Sergio’s touch but he was finding it to be a difficult task. Fernando brought one of his hands out from underneath the blanket and bit down on one of his fingers, hoping it would deter any noises from escaping his throat. Sergio leaned over and nipped at his ear and Fernando threw his head back and shut his eyes. His toes were curling as Sergio twisted his wrist three times before quickly stroking him. Fernando’s hips began to thrust into Sergio’s hands as he worked Fernando into a silent frenzy. Fernando came all over the inside of the blanket, ruining it. Fernando tucked himself back in and then balled the blanket up and shoved it under his seat. Now he would be freezing, but it had been worth it.

Sergio ghosted his fingers across Fernando’s lips as he stood up, adjusting his shirt so it semi covered the fact that he had an erection then made his way to the back of the bus to the bathroom where he locked the door.

Xabi had seen Sergio looking around the bus suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. He had only thought it odd when the defender had done it but when he saw Fernando throw his head against his seat and a lot of movement he deducted what they were doing. Xabi frowned, it reminded him of the time that he and Steven had done that. But how Sergio just went in the bathroom, Xabi guessed Sergio had been giving Fernando a hand job and now Sergio was going to take care of himself. When he and Stevie had done it, they both jerked the other one off. Xabi shut his eyes, trying to block out the memory. He remembered it all, the color of the seats of the bus, what book he had been reading at the time, how blue Steven’s eyes had looked as he jacked him off, how his eyes looked when they were blown full of lust for him. Steven loved him, had cherished him and he threw it away because Steven had accused him of cheating on him with Alvaro.

It wasn’t Steven’s fault he didn’t know the truth. From his point of view it must be the only thing that would make sense logically. Steven had no idea of what had been happening to Xabi behind the closed doors of the coach’s office. Perhaps Xabi should have told Steven from the beginning, should have confided in him. There was no going back, though. Xabi had made the decision. He got out, and Steven was still captain. He had been the one who suffered, but how could he expect Steven to understand if he didn’t tell him anything. Xabi rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He didn’t know what to do, and within hours they would be in the same hotel.

When Sergio emerged from the bathroom he reached for his back in the overhead storage and got down his track jacket and handed it to Fernando. Fernando stood up to put it on and smiled at Sergio. Xabi watched them from the back of the bus, wishing he hadn’t broken up with Steven. When Fernando sat down he zipped the jacket up and stuffed his hands in the pockets, getting comfortable. The jacket smelled like Sergio and he reveled in it, within minutes he was asleep.

 

 

Chapter 8: LFC

 

The Christmas holiday had flown by and during the last two days that Xabi was in Madrid he didn’t sleep or eat anything. He was at his wits end with anxiety about going back to LFC, back to being around the coach. His family thought he had just been home sick and now that he was around them that he didn’t want to leave. That wasn’t it at all. Sure, he missed his family but he was torn. He wanted to be near Steven, but being near Steven meant being near Coach Cobb.

Xabi had paced around his room for half the night, he had refused breakfast and lunch the day before only to be made to sit and eat with his family at dinner. When he did finally eat, he had emptied his stomach afterwards. His stomach wouldn’t settle down. When he hugged his family goodbye at the airport his mother stuffed the pockets of his jacket full of snacks. He ended up giving them to a homeless man outside the airport when he landed in London. The Arbeloa’s picked him up and drove him to their house. Mrs. Arbeloa asked him how his holiday was and he answered politely, but he could feel the uneasiness that Alvaro was emanating.

When they arrived Alvaro helped him bring his bags up to their room. Xabi immediately began unpacking in silence as Alvaro sat on his bed with his hands in his lap.

“Xabi, we need to tell someone.” Alvaro blurted out, ending the silence. Xabi froze. He turned to look at Alvaro who was now picking at his bed spread. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, and I know I don’t know everything but you can’t just-”

“I can’t do anything.” Xabi said as he put his socks away. Alvaro shook his head.

“If we go to the headmaster I am sure-”

“I just. Can’t. He will tell my parents about Steven and I.” Xabi covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Alvaro wide-eyed. Alvaro’s jaw dropped.

“You and Stevie?” He asked. Xabi sat on his bed and put his head in his hands and yanked on his hair.

“We’ve been dating for two years.” Alvaro was in shock. “Cobb caught us in the showers, I was-” Alvaro made a hand movement.

“No I get it.” Alvaro ran his hands over his face as he stood up. “I mean I don’t get it, so he sees you.... doing something with Steven that you can keep to yourself.. and then he what? Propositions you? Blackmails you into... into...” Alvaro doesn’t want to say it. He wasn’t positive what was going on in the first place but he still didn’t want to believe it.

“Into doing what ever he asks.” Xabi said, closed lipped. Without giving too many details away he felt like he was still keeping his promise to Cobb that he wouldn’t tell, so that he would be able to keep Steven on the team as captain. Alvaro blanched.

“So he would just tell your parents that you have a boyfriend?” Alvaro didn’t see that this was a bad case.

“They would bring me to Spain. Steven would lose his captaincy and his spot on the team. His family doesn’t have the money to send him to another school with a good football program.” Xabi said as he began hanging his shirts up. “And now he threatened your spot on the team as well.... Alvaro, what did you see?”

“I saw him push you into a locker and then grab your hair and practically throw you into his office before he shut the door. I couldn’t believe what I saw. I mean, it was during school!” Alvaro sat on Xabi’s bed and crossed his legs. Xabi’s phone vibrated, it was a text from Steven. Xabi took his phone out and smiled. He looked up at Alvaro.

“Can we see Steven tonight?” He asked. Alvaro shrugged.

“Are you going to tell him what is happening to you?” Xabi’s face fell and he shook his head.

“No. He is not finding out. It wouldn’t end well.” Xabi responded to Steven’s text then returned his phone to his pocket.

“And how is it turning out well right now.” Xabi sighed.

“About what you saw... He was mad because I had been avoiding him. I have found that it easier just to do as he says.” Alvaro shook his head.

“That is so wrong, Xabi.” Xabi’s face grimaced.

“Don’t.” Was all he said before he fell silent as he put away the last of his things.

“Are you going to see him tonight?” Alvaro asked. Xabi nodded his head. “Do you need me to drive you to his place?” Xabi shook his head. “Xabi don’t shut down on me, please. I am just trying to help.”

“I need to shower before I see Stevie. I feel disgusting from the plane.” Xabi walked out of the room, leaving Alvaro with his thoughts.

\-------

It was freezing when Xabi met Steven for coffee. He had wrapped himself up in a scarf that Steven had given him when they first started dating, and when Steven saw that he was wearing it his face lit up. They embraced as if they were just friends, like they always did in public, but what they really wanted to do was jumped each others bones right then and there. Steven ordered himself a coffee, black and then he ordered Xabi his usual caramel macchiato before Xabi had time to tell Steven that he didn’t want one. Steven never ordered for him and he hadn’t been expecting it. When they received their drinks they went and found a small table in a corner, far from the door so they wouldn’t feel the wind chill every time the door opened.

“How was your holiday, Xab?” Steven asked, smiling as as he sipped his coffee. Xabi held his drink in his hands, letting them warm him up. He smiled weakly.

“It was good, my family misses me. But I couldn’t wait to be back here.” He took a small sip of his drink, hoping his stomach wouldn’t betray him in front of Steven. But Steven was his safe haven, his happy place. His nerves weren’t on end now that he was with him. He took another sip, a little larger this time. He licked his lips and smiled, humming as the liquid warmed his throat. Steven cleared his throat.

“Xab, don’t make those noises, it drives me mad, that.” Xabi laughed lightly, he hadn’t realized he had made any noise at all. Steven shook his head as he took another sip.

“Jamie and me did a lot while you were gone. Took his dad’s car to London for the day. It was pretty grand.” Xabi nodded as he watched the coffee shop door open, where he saw his worst nightmare walk in. Xabi almost spilled his drink everywhere. Steven turned and looked towards the door and smiled. “Coach Cobb!” He shouted, getting his coach’s attention.

The coach waved and smiled at them then ordered his drink. When he received it he made his way over to the two boys. Xabi’s heart was in his throat. He tried his best not to tense up as the coach approached them.

“Hello boys, catching up after the holiday?” the coach asked as he took a sip of his hot beverage. Steven nodded, his attention was on his coach.

“Yes, sir. Xabi just got back into town. We were about to go see a movie.” The coach nodded, he looked over at Xabi who hadn’t said a word.

“Have a good time with your family, Xabier?” Xabi nodded and took a sip of his drink to avoid talking. Steven’s brow furrowed in confusion. Coach Cobb lifted an eye brow slightly. “Well, I will see you lot at practice on Monday. Hope you didn’t over eat during the holidays! That would make for some harsh training.” The coach left, leaving them in the shop.

“What was that about?” Steven asked. Xabi shrugged as he finished off his drink.

“I don’t want to see a movie.”

“What did you have in mind?” Steven asked as he stood up and put his jacket back on then finished off his coffee. Xabi bit his lip and smiled. Steven bellowed, filling the shop with laughter. “Alright, you. Twist my arm.” They made their way out into the cold and walked towards Steven’s parents car and got in. They needed to find a vacant place to park the car.  
\--------  
They parked the car in the lot of the local park, no one else was around. The sun had set and it was snowing. No one would be at the park in this weather. They climbed into the back seat, stripping off their jackets as the did so. Steven had wanted to leave the car on so that they could keep the heat on but Xabi insisted that it would look suspicious. Steven tugged on the scarf that he had given Xabi, bringing him in for a kiss. Xabi climbed on top of Steven as he laid down, his back on the car seat. It was a tight fit, but they made do with the small space, hoping it would keep them warm for the time being. Xabi broke the kiss and nuzzled into Steven’s neck, burrowing his cold nose in his scarf.

He inhaled, taking in the smell that he loved so much. Steven always smelled so good to him, it was like as a whole he was an aphrodisiac. Steven bucked his hips up once, causing Xabi to moan as their erections rubbed against fabric. Xabi sat up, his eyes a light with an idea. Steven smiled at him, again tugging at the scarf, wanting to capture Xabi’s mouth with his. Xabi resisted, he instead began unzipping his pants and then Steven’s. Steven’s head tilted slightly, he wanted to know what Xabi was thinking of doing.

Xabi got off of Steven so he could take his pants off. Steven followed suit. Turning around, Xabi sat with his back facing Steven. Steven scooted further down the seat, grabbing a hold of Xabi’s thighs and moving him to hover over his mouth. Xabi took Steven into his mouth and began bobbing his head immediately, reveling in the fact that for the moment, he had Steven. Steven did the same, bringing his head up to suck off Xabi. Xabi moaned, causing a vibration in his throat that turned Steven on even more. Xabi’s tongue worked its magic on Steven’s cock, swirling and lapping at him as if he was a world class dessert. Steven wasn’t as talented with his tongue, or so he thought.

But even still, Xabi moaned and bucked his hips whenever Steven slid his tongue underneath Xabi’s head. Steven released Xabi’s cock and grabbed onto his ass, pushing Xabi down his chest a little further. The moans that escaped from Xabi’s mouth were fervid as Steven circled Xabi’s entrance with his tongue. Steven spread Xabi with his hands and lapped at him, penetrating him with his tongue. Xabi’s mouth let go of Steven’s cock in order to sit up, gasping for breath as Steven fucked him with his tongue. Xabi held onto the car seat for leverage as he slowly started grinding against Steven’s mouth. Xabi’s knuckles were white as he held on, as Steven started adding his fingers. Steven grabbed Xabi’s wrist with his other hand and brought it to Xabi’s ass, asking him to spread himself for Steven. Xabi released the car seat, pulling his cheeks apart for Steven. Xabi bit his lip as he rode Steven’s fingers.

“Please fucking god tell me you have a condom.” Xabi spat. As he said it Steven’s fingers disappeared, along with his tongue, causing Xabi to writhe on top of him at the lack of contact.

“It’s in my jacket, Xab in the front seat and you’re on top of me, you are.” He said laughing, loving the way that Xabi reacted to his touch. Xabi growled and twisted, grabbing Steven’s jacket. As Steven put the condom on Xabi turned around so he was facing Steven. “Put your foot on the floor and the other under my arm.” Xabi did as he was told.

Lifting his ass so that Steven could align himself at his entrance, Xabi looked at Steven and groaned when Steven grabbed onto Xabi’s hips and forced him down, impaling Xabi on his cock. Once again, Xabi used the car seat as leverage as he started fucking himself as Steven lay holding onto his waist, letting Xabi set the pace. Xabi threw his head back as he brought Steven all the way into him, hard. He hit the spot that sent a massive shiver up his spine and he stopped for a moment before doing it all over again.

Steven watched Xabi through heavily lidded eyes. There wasn’t anything he disliked about his boyfriend. He was earnest in everything he did, especially when he was being fucked. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Xabi, all he had to do was ask.

They both came in a rush, making a mess in the back seat. Getting dressed proved to be harder than getting undressed had been. When they turned the car on and the heat blasted, they realized that they were already warm.

\------

The first day back was like treading water, at first it was easy, but as the day wore on it was harder and harder for Xabi to concentrate on his coursework. He knew what was coming. Every time a door opened during a class he jumped, he didn’t even eat lunch, he went to the library instead. Steven texted him, wondering where he was, but Xabi ignored it. Xabi received another text, but this time it wasn’t from Steven, it was from an unknown number. He knew immediately who it was from: Cobb. All it said was “you’ve been ignoring me. come here this instant”. Xabi pushed his phone away from him on the table, hoping it would just disappear. An idea struck him. He would lose his phone. He wouldn’t have known about Cobb’s text if he said he lost it. Xabi grabbed his things and threw his phone in the trash bin on his way out of the library where he made his way to the cafeteria where everyone was still eating.

Steven smiled when he saw Xabi walking up to their group and he scooted over to make room for him at their table.

“Where’ve you been?” Steven asked casually. He caught Alvaro staring at Xabi rather intently, which confused him.

“Oh, I was just in the library, I wanted to grab some research books now instead of after school.” Steven frowned.

“But Xabi, I work tonight, don’t you usually stay at the library until I get off work?” Pepe asked from across the table. Alvaro chimed in.

“We were going to go to the mall after practice.” Xabi looked at him for a split second. Steven was positive he had glared at the other boy. Alvaro shrugged. Xabi turned to Steven.

“Want to come along?” Steven shook his head.

“Not me, no. I have to take care of my siblings tonight, me.” Xabi nodded then turned towards Fernando, Jamie, Martin, and Daniel. Fernando declined, he had plans with Olalla. Daniel also had work, but Martin and Jamie both nodded that they were interested.

After practice, everyone was showering and changing and talking about what stores they wanted to go to and which ones they didn’t. Alvaro wanted a new video game, Martin wanted to look at new boots, and Jamie didn’t have a problem with just walking around. Alvaro didn’t notice the coach take Xabi aside until they were walking into his office, but his door stayed open. A chill went up Alvaro’s spine as he looked at the coach’s office. Steven scared him by putting his hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“I’ve got to get home, me. You lads have a good time tonight, yeah?” Alvaro smiled and nodded.

“No problem, Stevie. We’ll see you in the morning.” Alvaro turned his attention back to the office, Xabi was walking out of it. There was no way that something could have happened in that short period of time. When he saw the coach catch him staring at them he turned towards Martin and Jamie, “Guys, I am going to bring my car around. Wait for Xabi, yeah?” The two defenders nodded as they continued talking.

Xabi wanted to run, he wanted to leave right at that moment. He was scared when the coach called him into his office when everyone was still there, when Steven was still there. But he had left his door open. The coach noticed Xabi relax when he didn’t shut the door.

“When I say come, you are supposed to fucking come, Xabier.” Coach Cobb spat. Xabi flinched.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Sir.” Xabi said, standing his ground.

“Where is your phone. Show it to me.” Xabi patted his pockets.

“I don’t have it.” Coach Cobb laughed.

“Go get your bag, I want it emptied. And you better not think that you are going shopping with your team mates. Get out of it.”

When Xabi emerged from the office he saw Alvaro walking out, leaving him in the locker room with Martin and Jamie.

“Hey Xabi, Alvaro just went to get his car-”

“I can’t go.” He said as he grabbed his bag. “I... forgot to do an essay. I might as well use the library like I normally do. Pepe will come get me when he gets out of work.” The boys waved bye as they walked out of the locker rooms. Coach Cobb must of taken his belt off because there was a loud ‘crack’ that came from his office, Xabi rushed in with his bag and set it on the desk. “I don’t have my phone, I don’t know where it is.” He backed against the wall as the coach waded through his things.

“You got out of your outing?” Xabi nodded. “Good. Take your pants off and bend over the desk.” Xabi shut his eyes and took a deep breath. There was another loud crack of the belt. Xabi did as he was told.  
\------

When Martin and Jamie emerged from the locker rooms alone Alvaro’s stomach sank. His heart started beating fast, knowing what would happen if he left Xabi alone with the coach. His hands gripped the steering wheel tight, causing his knuckles to turn white. Jamie and Martin got in.

“Sorry mate, apparently Xabi had an essay that he needed to work on. He said Pepe would pick him up. “ Alvaro nodded, he should make them go in, should make them go back and knock on Coach Cobb’s door. To stop what ever was about to happen. But that isn’t how Xabi wanted to deal with the situation, he wasn’t even staying with Alvaro that night. Alvaro turned his car off and got out.

“I will be right back, left my wallet.” He said as he shut the door and ran into the locker rooms. The door was shut and locked. He pounded on it, there was no reply. He put his ear up to the door, no sound. He tried to look through the blinds but it looked dark. Maybe Xabi really did go to the library. Alvaro walked back out to his car and turned it on, then headed with Martin and Jamie to the mall.

Pepe didn’t know where Xabi was. He had arrived home from work to find that he hadn’t come back from the mall yet. He called Alvaro to see what they were up to.

“Alvaro, are you guys still out? Xabi isn’t here and it is past curfew, my parents aren’t happy about it.” Alvaro’s stomach sank.

“No, he didn’t go with us. He said he was going to the library and that you were going to get him after you got off work. Have you tried his phone?” Alvaro was putting his shoes on, he had to find Xabi, immediately.

“Yeah I did when I got off work in case he needed a ride or something. He didn’t pick up.” Pepe was pacing around his room. “Maybe he is with Steven?”

“OK you call Stevie, I am going to go by the library.” Alvaro hung up the phone and ran down the stairs and out the front door. That was when he saw Xabi, sitting on his lawn by himself. “Xabi.” Alvaro walked up to him.

“I threw my phone away.” Alvaro kneeled next to Xabi and put his arm on his shoulder.

“Xabi it is freezing out here. Come on, we are going inside. Let’s call Pepe, he is calling Stevie right now.” Xabi’s eyes shot up, wide eyed.

“No. Stop him!” Alvaro took his phone out and called Pepe.

“Pepe, Xabi is here no need to worry. I think he will just stay here tonight. Tell your parents he is sorry for making them worry. OK, bye.” Alvaro hung up the phone then dialed Steven’s number and handed the phone to Xabi. It went straight to voicemail.

“Steven, it’s Xabi. I am at Alvaro’s. I lost my phone and couldn’t call anyone for a ride and Alvaro’s house was closer to school than Pepe’s so I walked. I will see you tomorrow.” Xabi looked exhausted, his body was shaking. Xabi handed the phone to Alvaro. Alvaro helped Xabi up.

“Did you really walk here?” Xabi shook his head.

“He dropped me off a block away.” Xabi walked up the stairs slowly and stood in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. “I need to shower.” He walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and looked into the mirror. He was a mess. He buried his nose in the scarf Steven gave him and closed his eyes. He slowly took the scarf off, then his jacket. He threw his clothes unceremoniously onto the floor as he turned the shower on. He looked back in the mirror to see what Cobb had done.

He had bruises on his wrists from being held down, his ass red from being hit with the belt repeatedly, he had bite marks on his hips. His fingers grazed the marks, he hissed. He stepped into the shower and sat down, burying his face in his hands. The next thing he knew, Alvaro was knocking on the door. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

“Xabi you’ve been in here for 45 minutes.” Xabi stood up and turned the shower off. Alvaro passed him a towel through the curtain.

“I’m sorry.” Alvaro shook his head.

“I came back, I pounded on the door but the lights were off-”

“I know. We were in there. He had his hand over my mouth.” Xabi tied the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. Alvaro looked at his wrists.

“What happened?”

“I bit him.” Xabi’s voice was apathetic, almost robotic. There was no emotion as he spoke. Alvaro shook his head. “He didn’t appreciate that.” Alvaro tried to hug Xabi but he backed away. “Please, don’t touch me right now.” Alvaro’s heart was breaking, he felt so helpless. He couldn’t imagine what was going through Xabi’s head right now. “I am going to go change. Could you... wait here for a couple of minutes?” Alvaro nodded.

“I will go get some dinner for you.” Xabi shook his head.

“I can’t eat.” He walked into their room and shut the door. When Alvaro walked in a couple of minutes later Xabi was dressed in regular clothes. Alvaro looked confused. “I know it is late but, can we see if the library is open? I couldn’t go get my phone while Cobb was with me. He would know I threw it away.” Alvaro nodded and grabbed his coat and keys. Luckily, they found his phone.

Chapter 9: Real

It was late, Iker and Sergio were on the pitch at school doing penalties. Iker was stopping almost all of them. He could tell by the force that was behind Sergio’s kicks that he was having a rough night. Something was eating away at him and he was taking out his frustration on the ball. With each kick, Sergio got angrier and angrier. To be honest, it turned Iker on seeing Sergio act this way. He was never docile on the field during matches, he wore his heart on his shoulder and played aggressively. But how he was sending balls at Iker felt like Sergio needed to vent, needed to release pent up energy.

Sergio had taken his shirt off, sweating from the exertion. Sergio kicked high, sending a ball flying past the goal and hit a car in the parking lot. That was when Sergio fell, screaming and holding onto his calf. He hadn’t stretched properly and his frustration had taken its toll on his body. Iker jogged over to him and stared. Sergio was laying with his back on the ground, hands pulling his hair in frustration, one knee was bent while the hurt calf was stretched out, and he was panting, his face only showed pain and disappointment. Sergio lifted his leg, wanting Iker to push on it to stretch it out, to ease the pain.

But he just couldn’t stop staring at Sergio, laying there breathing hard, his abs moving as his chest rose and fell. Sergio looked into Iker’s eyes, licked his lips, then relaxed the bent knee and let it fall to the side. Iker’s breathing quickened as he looked him up and down. He wanted to ravish Sergio. He grabbed a hold of Sergio’s leg and applied pressure, stretching him. Sergio bit his lip and tilted his head back, letting go of his hair and lifting himself up by his elbows.

“Harder.” He said, closing his eyes. Iker obliged, eliciting a moan from Sergio as he did so. Iker dropped Sergio’s leg and knelt straddling his knee. He then grabbed onto Sergio’s hair, bringing him into a kiss. Sergio sat up, letting go of the ground, and grasped onto Iker’s shirt. His lips parted and let Iker’s tongue explore his mouth. Sergio tugged down on Iker’s shirt, forcing Iker to release his grip on Sergio’s hair and catch his fall as he found himself practically laying on top of the other boy. The ferocity in which Sergio was kissing him made him hard. Iker took Sergio’s wrist and placed his hand over his own erection, wanting Sergio to touch him. Sergio broke away from the kiss to lick his lips and look Iker in the eyes. He was asking permission, even though Iker had been the one to place his hand there. As an answer, Iker kissed Sergio on the collarbone and then licked and sucked at his neck. Sergio reached his hand down past the elastic band of Iker’s shorts and grabbed onto his dick and twisted his wrist as he began pumping his cock.

Sergio scooted his body down in order to take Iker into his mouth, causing Iker to end his marking of Sergio’s neck as he adjusted his position so that Sergio could suck him off. Iker took his shirt off then ran his fingers through Sergio’s hair as he sucked on him, frantically lapping at his head and swirling his tongue. Iker put pressure on the back of Sergio’s head, forcing his cock down Sergio’s throat. Sergio took him easily, opening his mouth and letting Iker fuck his mouth. Iker yanked Sergio back by his hair, reveling in the sound Sergio made as he gasped for air then reached for Iker’s erection with his hands and pumped him. Iker licked his lips, realizing just how hungry the look in Sergio’s eyes were. The feel of his fingers grasping at his cock and the immediacy of his strokes brought forth a feeling of pure need. Sergio needed to touch Iker, needed to make him come.

Sergio brought his head forward to take Iker back into his mouth, but Iker held tight to Sergio’s hair, denying him. Sergio looked into Iker’s eyes, his pupils were blown. His lips were full and red from sucking on him, the image made Iker’s mouth dry out. Sergio leaned in again, trying to take Iker into his mouth, this time Iker let him. Sergio’s mouth was like a vacuum, a glorious, wet, sloppy, and exquisitely raunchy vacuum that loved cock.

Iker wanted to fuck Sergio. He needed to. He wanted Sergio to feel wanted, he wanted him to stop hurting himself by finding anyone that would fuck him. Iker wanted to be that person, to shield Sergio from heart ache and self deprecation. Iker pulled back Sergio’s head again by his hair, with his other hand he pushed Sergio’s shoulder, wanting Sergio to lay on his back. Sergio willingly obliged. Iker tugged on Sergio’s shorts, his hard cock bounced as he lifted his ass to take his shorts all the way off.

Iker traced his thumb across Sergio’s chin before resting it against his lips, letting Sergio open his mouth and suck on it. His tongue twirled around it before making a ‘pop’ noise as he released it. Iker bit his lip as he smiled, offering Sergio his middle and index fingers. Sergio took them into his mouth and wet them.

With one hand, Iker began jacking Sergio off while with the other he used his saliva-lubed fingers to stretch him out. Sergio had been recently fucked, Iker didn’t need to stretch him out by very much before Sergio was ready for his dick. Iker was on his knees in front of Sergio and grabbed onto Sergio’s thighs, making him lift his ass. Sergio used his arms for support against the ground for leverage. He wrapped his legs around Iker’s waist as he entered him in one thrust. Sergio moaned at the intrusion.

Iker made him feel full and the rush from being fucked was like nothing else in the world. He relished this feeling, the contact high that he got whenever he got to fuck or be fucked. If it were up to him he would be constantly be in situations like these. His thoughts disappeared, nothing mattered. The only thing in his mind was the fact that he was being touched, he was able to bring peace of mind as he got off. He didn’t want it to end.

Iker watched Sergio writhe underneath him, his hips meeting his thrusts in perfect time. Iker exited Sergio, causing Sergio’s eyes to lose their color. Sergio chest was rising and falling in rapid succession, he licked his lips and sat up.

“Your knees.” Was all Iker said. Sergio flipped over, kneeling, bent over, then spread his legs. Iker reentered him and immediately began to fuck him, hard. Sergio made fists into the grass, ripping it out of its roots. The sound every time Iker pulled out then pushed back in rapidly was like music to Sergio. He loved the sound of sex, loved the sound of the smacking of flesh as it met. Sergio had his mouth open, not caring how loud he was being. Since the night that they watched Lost, he had kept away from Iker when he wanted to be fucked. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Iker, he didn’t want to use him. He had felt like Iker was worth more than he was, thought that Iker wouldn’t want him.

The fact that Iker was fucking him made Sergio harder than he had been for a long time. He knew that when he came, it would be the best feeling in the world, the only thing better would be if he was coming because of Fernando. Sergio’s arms gave way and he crumpled the the ground, his cheek on the grass and his ass in the air.

Iker knew what Sergio wanted, knew he wanted to be completely debauched and fucked raw. And he was giving it to him. Iker knew he was about to come, and he wanted it to be in Sergio’s mouth. His beautifully fucked mouth. Iker withdrew from Sergio, who immediately rolled onto his back then sat up and opened his mouth. Iker’s breath caught in his throat at how fast Sergio reacted, how much he wanted to swallow him whole. Iker stood still, Sergio stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth wider. Iker groaned as his cock entered Sergio’s hot mouth. He came violently, as did Sergio.

Both he and Sergio had grass stains on their knees, Iker decided that fucking on the pitch was something that he wanted to do more often.  
\-------------

Iker couldn’t wait for training to be over for the day. David had facebook messaged him the night before asking for a Skype session. When David has first moved to the US, over six months ago, they had both been devastated that they would be separated. But shortly afterward, they discovered Skype and how creative they could be on it. They had both been busy with games and practice, David had also gotten a job there to help pay for his room and board, so they hadn’t been able to be online at the same time very often. David wouldn’t be on until later that night but Iker was antsy. It wouldn’t be until 2am that David would sign on because of the time difference and the fact that David also worked after practice. Iker hoped he would be able to nap before then.

Iker walked into the locker rooms where everyone was showering and changing, getting ready to go home. Gonzalo Higuain and Esteban Granero were talking about going out for dinner with a big group of the guys. They invited Iker along.

“Come on, Iker. We are going out for sushi!” Gonzalo, or Pipita as he was usually called, said. Iker sighed. Sergio walked up behind him and smacked his ass playfully.

“Don’t be a party pooper, Iker.” He said as he continued walking and got into the shower. Iker watched him as he got in, Sergio was pure unadulterated walking sex.

“Oh alright. I’m in.” Pipita and Esteban, otherwise known as Pirata, high-fived. Iker shook his head as he stripped then walked into the shower next to Sergio.

“You coming?” Sergio asked as he soaped his body up. Iker nodded, watching Sergio. He closed his eyes. He would be on Skype with David tonight, there was no reason that anything needed to happen between he and Sergio right now.

They have been fucking for months. Originally it was only going to be the one time on the pitch but Iker had caved when Sergio had said he was going to a club to find someone after he had called Raul and Guti and they had said they weren’t in the mood for an addition. They didn’t fuck often, but when they did it was completely orgasmic. Iker had come to realize that not only did Sergio crave sex and intimacy 24/7 but that he oozed if from every pore of his being. Once you had him, you wanted him. Iker couldn’t fathom why Nando would just... let him go.

“David and I are Skype-ing tonight.” Sergio looked over at him and grinned.

“Oh, that should be fun.” He flicked soap at Iker as he rinsed off then got his towel, wrapping it around his waist. “Later tonight?” Iker nodded as he continued washing himself off.

“Not until 2am.” Sergio wagged his eyebrows.

“Wish I could join.” Iker laughed.

“In your dreams, nene. “

\------

Turns out, a lot of the guys wanted Italian. During dinner Sergio sat across from Raul and Guti, with Iker sitting next to Sergio. Also at the giant table were Cristiano Ronaldo and Kaka who were both new this year, Pipita, Pirata, and Raul Albiol. Sergio wanted something to do after they left the restaurant, but Iker had said he had plans with David and that meant he would want to sleep before he got online. Raul was eyeing Sergio as he ate, subtly licking his lips. Guti had leaned over to whisper early on and since then they both seemed keen on Sergio. Sergio smiled, he would gladly join them if they asked him, but he was past the point where he did the asking.

If these past few months taught him anything, it was that beggars couldn’t be choosers. He knew he was acting out, he realized that how he was acting seemed to be rather whorish but frankly he didn’t give a fuck. As insatiable as Raul and Guti’s appetites were for sex, Sergio found that sometimes he didn’t want to be their toy. He still longed for something of his own. Sure, he would never pass up sex with them, but if it were between Raul and Guti or Iker, he would choose Iker. But tonight Iker was out of the question. Iker had David.

Sergio was jealous of Iker and David. They were making long distance work. Sure, they weren’t exclusive, obviously, since he was fucking Iker on a semi regular basis.... but they still loved and cared for each other. They just knew it would be unfair to both of them if they couldn’t get release somehow. Why couldn’t Nando have done the same? He wouldn’t have minded getting on Skype and watching Fernando masturbate as he did the same, he loved watching Fernando come, loved the faces he made when he was touching himself. Sergio frowned and picked at his food. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted... Fernando.

Raul saw Sergio’s demeanor and pouted. He reached his foot across the table and rested it on Sergio’s crotch. Sergio didn’t jump, but he bit his lip and bucked his hips forward slightly at the contact. What kind of captain would Raul be if he didn’t try to make his team mates happy? Sergio reached one of his hands under the table and massaged Raul’s leg as he put pressure on Sergio’s crotch. Raul was amazed at how quiet Sergio was being, he had to make sure that next time he had Sergio that they played the silent game.

Iker knew Sergio and Raul were doing something, but he tried to ignore it. He knew that because he wasn’t going to do anything with Sergio that he would probably find someone else to mess around with and if Raul was in the mood, Sergio wouldn’t say no. Iker had no say. Iker looked at his watch, it was nowhere near 2 am.

\-------------

Iker booted up his computer and signed onto Skype, it was a few minutes until 2 and he was practically bouncing in his seat. He was wearing his sleep shirt and a pair of boxers, just for the sake of dignity he didn’t want to sign in with no clothes on. David signed on. Iker jumped and connected to him, immediately David’s face showed up on his screen. They both smiled at each other. David was shirtless. Iker laughed.

“What’s so funny?” David asked.

“It’s just that I was thinking about not wearing clothes but I didn’t want to seem desperate.” David flipped Iker off.

“Oh, do you want me to get dressed?” David stood up and went to get a shirt, he was wearing boxers. Iker laughed.

“No! Come back, I want to stare at you some more.” David sat down and glared at Iker.

“Oh and I don’t get shit I see... I demand a show! Take your shirt off.” Iker shook his head as he stripped himself of his shirt. David whistled. “Yeah, take it all off!” He was clapping. Iker just looked at him, wished David were here in Spain instead of in the US. David sensed Iker’s mood and got up from his chair and came back within seconds. He lifted a shirt up to the screen. It was Iker’s. Iker smiled. “I wore this today.” They told each other that, being the sentimental girls they were, whenever they missed each other more than they could bear, that they would wear the other’s shirt. Iker licked his lips. It only made him wish David was with him even more.

“I want you home.” Was all he said.

“OK, enough sadness, Casillas! Did you get my package?” Iker jumped up, he had forgot about the package. David had told him he wasn’t allowed to open it until their next Skype session and that had been over two weeks ago. He sat back down with the box and grabbed his car keys, opening the package. His jaw dropped. In the box was lube, a cock ring, and a dildo. Iker looked at David and scoffed. “Don’t you give me that look. We are playing tonight. Now take your damned boxers off already so I can bask in your nakedness.” Iker laughed as he stood up and dropped his boxers, showing David his erection.

David grinned and nodded his head. “There is the Iker I know and love! Now put the cock ring on.” Iker grabbed the ring from the box and held onto the base of his cock, brought the ring down and looped it so that it was under his balls and at the very hilt of his dick. It felt weird, the pressure was dull but he could feel it. He stroked himself, getting used to the feel of it. David moaned as he watched Iker. Iker sat and looked at David, who was obviously slowly jacking himself off.

“What about you? Do you have one as well.” David shook his head.

“No, last time you got to watch me. This is your turn. I am going to watch you fuck yourself on that dildo.” David grinned, knowing that that got Iker hard. “I even supplied you with the loot in order to do so. Don’t make me wait all night.” Iker uncapped the lube and spread some over his fingers. “Up on your knees, I want to see!” David said, craning his neck at his computer. Iker turned around, putting his knees on the seat of his chair and leaned his head on the back of the chair for support. With one hand he spread his cheek to the side, with the other he pressed his index finger against his entrance, it was tight as hell. David hissed in pleasure as he watched Iker’s finger enter himself.

David bit his lip. He wished he was there, he wished he was the one fucking Iker with his fingers. This wasn’t about pining away though, this was about watching his boyfriend make himself come as David was only a spectator. Iker moved his finger in and out slowly, it had been over six months since he was fucked. “Have you really not been fucked? Not even by Sergio?” Iker removed his finger and turned his head so he could see David staring at him.

“No, I haven’t. And Sergio just wants to be fucked.” David’s brow creased.

“We will talk about that later. Back to business!” Iker laughed and turned back around, this time pushing two fingers in. He groaned from the pressure. “Oh fuck, Iker.” David spat as he jacked himself off as Iker quickened his pace. Iker scissored himself, showing his ass to David, making his mouth water. To be there, to taste Iker. That is what David wanted most in the world. He wanted to say ‘Fuck this scholarship, I am flying to Spain right the fuck now” but he knew that was not possible. He had made his decision, and that decision had to do with football. “Now, Iker.” Iker removed his fingers, got the dildo and slathered on more lube, slicking it up as much as possible.

Iker decided he didn’t want to fuck himself with a dildo in his chair. He picked the computer up and placed it on his bed, then laid down on his back. With his knees bent, feet on the bed, he lifted his ass slightly as he aligned the dildo with his entrance. He pushed in the tip, his head tilted back and he hissed as he pushed it in farther. The angle was no good. He got on his knees and placed his head on the bed, with one hand reaching over his back and the other between his legs he held onto the dildo and plunged it into him, screaming as he almost blacked out from the pleasure of hitting his G spot head on. He pushed the dildo in and out in a quick succession, feeling his ass stretch as he did so. He bit his lip as he thought about David watching him.

It should have made him feel vulnerable, embarrassed to be on his knees alone in his room, but it didn’t. David wanted to watch him do this, he wanted to watch him fuck himself. He wanted to come, he wanted to come so bad. He was sure that if he didn’t have the cock ring on he would have by now, the pressure was so intense his legs were shaking. His hands were getting tired of pounding himself but he continued. He would go fast then slow down, then pick up speed again.

“Oh fuck, Iker. I am coming.” Iker lifted his head and withdrew the dildo. He wanted to see David’s face as he came, he loved that face so fucking much. Iker took off the cock ring and a rush so great filled him as he came the hardest he ever had in his life. He was pretty sure he blacked out from it. He got up and grabbed a towel to clean himself off. By the time he grabbed his boxers and sat back on the bed, David had done the same. “You need to do that every night.” Iker laughed and shook his head.

“I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Next time, I want to be there.” Iker sighed. He laid down on his bed and grabbed a pillow, resting his head on it as he stared at David. “How is Sergio holding up?” Iker let out a long dramatic sigh.

“He is so fucked up. I don’t think I am helping the situation.”

“Has he gone back to the clubs at all?” David asked, resting his chin in his hand and raked his fingers through his hair. Iker licked his lips then shook his head.

“Not that I know of. I know he went home with Raul and Guti tonight.”

“Better them then a random at the club.” Iker nodded, yawning.

“I just, I can’t bear to think about this coming summer. If Nando blows him off there, what it would do.”

“Don’t think about that yet, it is only March. And you look like you are about to fall asleep any second. You wore yourself out!”

“You made me do it!” Iker laughed as he yawned again. “I am sorry, it is almost 4 AM. I have to be up in an hour and a half.” David looked at his clock.

“Shit, I didn’t even realize. Get some sleep.” Iker waved good bye and shut his computer. He fell asleep almost instantly.

 

Chapter 10: 1st Summer

 

It had become a game, finding places to make out or fuck without getting caught. So far, Fernando and Sergio had only come close to being caught. One time, in the woods, David Villa almost stumbled upon Fernando giving Sergio a blow job. Luckily, David wasn’t paying any attention to where he was walking because he was too busy stealing a small kiss from David Silva. Fernando and Sergio had ducked behind some bushes before the other two had seen them. Fernando covered his mouth to keep from laughing, his adrenaline pumping from the thrill of almost being caught.

Sergio leaned towards Fernando and nipped at his ear then whispered “I knew they were fucking.” Fernando snorted then pinched his nose with his fingers to stop, which only made him laugh harder.

Another time, they were in the showers after their mid-day training. Everyone had already left and they had been the last ones to leave the field, the last ones in the showers. It had taken awhile for Pepe to leave, he always took forever in the shower.

“I don’t understand why it takes him so long, he shaves his head.” Sergio quipped between kisses. Fernando semi shrugged, too busy jerking Sergio off to care how long Pepe took in the showers. Sergio had just dropped to his knees when the door to the locker rooms opened and Del Bosque came in. They separated quickly, turning so they were facing the showers.

“You boys still in here? Hurry it up.” He said, shaking his head then walking through the locker rooms to his office. Sergio put his hand against the wall for support and laughed. Fernando raked his hands through his hair then brought them to his mouth where he kept them for a moment before dropping them. His heart was pounding so fast. They needed to be stealthier.  
\---------  
Sneaking off in the middle of the night is a tough thing to accomplish. Sneaking off in the middle of the night to go to the kitchen is even harder. Sergio had Fernando call him pretending to be his mother. Sergio took the opportunity to need privacy and leave the noisy cabin. Sergio kept the phone up to his ear long after Fernando hung up to begin his own escape. Sergio added in “yes mom, I will do that” and nodded and did whatever he thought needed to be done to keep up the facade. Almost everyone was in his cabin playing poker. This was a perfect opportunity to sneak off somewhere for a quick fuck. He slowly began making his way farther and farther from the boisterous cabin, towards the kitchen. He knew that the only people currently not at poker night were Fernando and Cesc and they both were staying in one of the two other cabins besides his own. Cesc never played poker, or stayed up late with them. He was always the first to go to bed. It would be easy for Fernando to sneak away. All he had to do was fake watch a movie with his headphones on until Cesc fell asleep, which had probably already happened. Eventually, people would wonder where Sergio had run off to. He had folded his hand when he got the call from his “mother” and said to continue with out him. He guessed they had around twenty minutes before a search party would be sent out.

When he got a safe distance from the cabin he hung up his phone and broke into a run. When he arrived to the kitchen he found Fernando sitting with is legs crossed on one of the preparation tables. He was eating a peach. Sergio licked his lips as he grabbed onto Fernando’s wrist and brought the peach up to his mouth, taking a bite. Fernando watched him and grinned. He knew Sergio loved peaches, he dug through the giant fridge until he found one.

Fernando unfolded his legs so that he could wrap them around Sergio’s body, bringing him closer. Fernando lifted Sergio’s shirt over him and threw it to the ground then licked from Sergio’s collar bone up to his adam’s apple. Sergio put the peach down on the counter and turned his head to capture Fernando’s lips with a kiss. Fernando squeezed his thighs, tightening his legs around Sergio, pressing them as close together as possible while they both still wore their pajama bottoms. Sergio deepened the kiss by cupping Fernando’s face in his hands. He couldn’t get enough of Nando’s lips, his mouth, his everything. Fernando grabbed Sergio’s ass and thrust his hips, causing friction between their erections. Sergio groaned, ending the kiss.

“In a hurry, Nando?” Sergio laughed, nipping at Fernando’s chin. Fernando grunted as he put more pressure on Sergio’s ass. “Condom?” Sergio asked calmly. Fernando nodded and got it out of his pocket. Sergio smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Lay back.”

Fernando did as Sergio asked and laid back on the counter top. He lifted his ass off the counter so that Sergio could remove his pajama bottoms. Sergio gasped when he noticed that Fernando was already lubed and stretched, waiting for him. Fernando had obviously planned for this, had been in the bathroom while Cesc was getting ready for bed and had stretched himself out. The mere thought of this realization caused Sergio’s cock to twitch in anticipation. Sergio pushed his pants down and opened the condom wrapper as fast as he could. He wanted to make the most out of the short window of time that they had. Fernando whimpered as Sergio entered him in one swift movement. Sergio held onto Fernando’s hips and began to thrust. Fernando squirmed under him, letting Sergio ride him. To pick up momentum, Sergio lifted Fernando’s legs and held them up. The new angle made Fernando grip the edge of the counter, turning his knuckles white.

“Sergio, faster.” Fernando quipped. Sergio grunted as he picked up the pace. Fernando was exhibiting so many lewd noises that Sergio was having a hard time holding his orgasm at bay. He exited Fernando, dropped his legs and grabbed his hips. Fernando let out an angry groan at the lack of contact.

“Flip over.” Fernando hopped off the counter, turned around, and bent over. Sergio reentered Fernando’s tight hole and fucked him hard until he came, which didn’t take long. Fernando turned back around and sat back on the counter. Sergio took Fernando in his mouth, lapping up all of the pre-come and using it as lube to deep throat Fernando’s cock, causing Fernando to come quickly. Sergio swallowed him up then disposed of the used condom. Fernando was laying back on the counter catching his breath. Sergio slipped his pants back on and handed Fernando’s to him. Fernando hopped down from the counter and got dressed. Sergio nibbled at Fernando’s collar bone and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Fernando smiled, Sergio knew how to make him feel absolutely loved. Sergio let Fernando go and got two glasses down for water. He was putting ice cubes in them when the kitchen door opened. Alvaro and Raul walked in. Both parties stared in silence for a moment, not expecting to see anyone else in the kitchen. Alvaro laughed.

“Looks like we weren’t the only hungry ones, Raul!” he said as he walked over to the cupboards looking for a snack. “ Sergio laughed, filling the glasses with water. Fernando stood in silence, pondering what would of happened if they had walked in a few minutes before. Raul looked around the kitchen and frowned.

“What did you guys have to eat?” He asked. Sergio raised his eyebrows at Fernando who shrugged.

“We were just thirsty, we just got done doing some drills.” Fernando pulled the lie out of his ass. Sergio stifled a laugh. He wasn’t even wearing shoes. Alvaro looked wary.

“He’s covering. I just got a bad call from home, we were talking about it and came in for some water.” Sergio stated. Raul and Alvaro nodded, accepting his lie.

“Are you going to rejoin the game? You still have a lot of chips left.” Raul asked. Sergio nodded.

“Yeah, we are heading back now.” Sergio said. All four boys made their way back to the cabin together.

When they walked into the cabin Iker, Xabi, Xavi, Gerard, Pepe, and David Villa were sitting around the table. There were three empty seats for Alvaro, Raul, and Sergio. Iker had folded and he was sitting with his arms crossed and his face held a frown. It was Xabi’s bet and he was taking his time by fiddling with his chips. When he raised, Gerard immediately folded his hand and got up.

“Here Fernando, you can take my spot. Pepe I am cashing in.” He said, pushing his small pile of chips to Pepe who was treasurer. David Villa cracked a joke that no one laughed at except Pepe who just grinned.

“I am not going to play.” Fernando said as he sat on the closest bottom bunk to the table. Gerard shrugged as Pepe handed him the mere three dollars and twenty five cents that he didn’t lose. Gerard chuckled.

“That is a lot better than what I left with last time!” He waved goodnight to everyone as he left. Sergio reclaimed his spot between Xabi and Iker. David, Xavi, and Pepe all called Xabi’s raise. David, who was dealing, flipped the last card over. Xavi sighed then knocked on the table. Pepe did the same. Xabi raised. David folded. It was down to Xavi, Xabi, and Pepe. After calling Xabi’s raise the three of them flipped their cards over. Pepe howled in laughter, he had won the hand with a Four of a Kind. Xavi shook his head, he had a Full House. Xabi had been bluffing with only two pair.

A phone went off, it was Xabi’s. He jumped, not expecting a phone call. A small smile escaped as he pushed send.

“This is Xabi.” he said as he stood up, waved his hand as if to say that he was folding, and walked out of the cabin. Everyone glanced at each other in silence for a moment. Pepe cleared his throat.

“Nando, you sure you don’t want in?” Fernando laughed.

“No thank you. I don’t need you taking my money.” Pepe snorted.

“Damn straight.”

After a couple of hands Alvaro ran out of chips, Raul cashed his in, David kept folding so Iker snapped at him which caused David to storm off fuming, and Xavi had gone to bed in the other cabin. All that were left were Pepe, Iker, Xabi, and Sergio. Raul and Alvaro were huddled around Alvaro’s computer watching a movie with headphones on. Fernando was getting sleepy. He had started out sitting indian style on the bed but had then opted to lay down. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

After the game that Pepe ended up winning, Xabi had walked away with ten dollars since he spent most of the remainder of the game outside on the phone, where as Iker and Sergio had gone all in and left with nothing. Iker grumbled as he got ready for bed. Sergio helped Pepe clean up and Xabi walked over to his bed, where Nando was sleeping. Xabi got a text message. He looked at it and smiled. He took a picture of Nando curled up in his bed and sent it with a message that read “Torres is in my bed :(” then put his phone back in his pocket. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently put his hand on Fernando’s back and rubbed in circles slowly so he wouldn’t startle his fellow LFC class mate.

“Nando, mate, you are in my bed.” Xabi whispered. Fernando didn’t stir. Xabi rolled his eyes and patted Fernando’s back a little. “Nando.” Xabi tried a little louder. Sergio walked over to the other side of the bed and sat. Sergio gently tugged on Fernando’s ear then caressed the backside of it for a short moment. Fernando’s eyes opened and he turned to look at Sergio with a confused look on his face. Xabi blinked and looked at Sergio. That was not something that could just randomly be done, Sergio would’ve had to know that was how you woke Fernando up. Fernando looked at Xabi.

“Is this your bed, Xabi?” He asked as he sat up. “Sorry I didn’t even realize I was tired.” Xabi shrugged, his phone buzzed. He opened the message and showed it to Fernando. “Stevie says to get out of my bed.” Xabi chuckled. Fernando took the phone and laughed as he stood up and stretched.

“I need to call Stevie tomorrow. See how they did in their match yesterday.” Fernando stated as he handed Xabi back his phone. Sergio got up and walked over to his bed and got in it, putting on his headphones and picking a playlist to fall asleep to.

“They won! He said that he and Terry have been getting along, weird right?” Xabi said as he walked with Fernando to the door. Fernando waved bye to Xabi as he made his way back to his cabin. Xabi walked over to his his bed, pulled out his phone and typed “I love you” and sent it. He put his phone on his bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before he went to bed.

\------  
Xabi’s phone buzzed from in his pocket, causing him to smile. He looked around to see who was paying attention. Raul and Alvaro, the only other people in the cabin, were on Alvaro’s bed watching a movie not paying any attention to him. Everyone else was outside playing glow in the dark frisbee. Xabi closed his book and took his phone out of his pocket. There was a text message from Steven that read “I need you to be alone”. Xabi immediately felt the text have an effect on him. He texted Stevie back: “not alone but want to be” then picked his book back up, willing himself to not get turned on. Being away from Stevie was causing a problem, the problem being that Stevie seemed to get off on texting Xabi lewd things until he had to jack off to relieve himself. Normally Xabi would have no problem with masturbating while thinking of Stevie but it was hard to be alone, to have the privacy to do so. His phone buzzed again. Xabi bit his bottom lip and sighed. The message read “if I can find a place so can you, I need to hear you moan”. Xabi rolled onto his stomach in order to put pressure on his growing buldge. Xabi decided to bite the bullet by texting back “Are you already touching yourself?”. Xabi buried his head in his pillow and groaned. He lifted his head and looked over at Alvaro and Raul, they were engrossed. Another buzz. Before he read it he looked at the time, everyone had only been gone for thirty minutes. It was still early. He opened the message. “you know I am. I wish your mouth was on my cock.” Xabi plopped his head back down on his pillow and shut his eyes. He could envision Stevie now, with his pants around his ankles in a bathroom stall, his head leaning against the wall and his hand on his cock. He was probably licking his lips and yanking on his balls with his other hand.

Xabi hissed into his pillow, the pressure of his cock from him laying on his stomach was excruciating. He could feel his heart beating in his temples. He responded to Steven with: “I want you to fuck my mouth.” Xabi sat up and adjusted himself. He needed to be alone. Licking his lips he stood up and walked into the bathroom, phone in hand. He turned on one of the showers then walked into a bathroom stall and locked the door. Text message received: “god damnit Xab phone”. Xabi pushed his pajama pants down his thighs, leaned against the wall and called Steven. He picked up immediately.

“Are you jerking off yet? I want to hear you.” Steven spoke into the receiver. His voice was shaky and Xabi could hear the familiar sound of Stevie’s hand working his own wet cock at a fast pace. Xabi loved that sound. Loved the fact that Stevie was thinking of him as he tugged on himself, it was making himself crazy over him. Xabi cradled his phone between his chin and shoulder then held onto the base of his cock and balls with both hands. He breathed into the phone as he started stroking. Starting off slow he put pressure on his head he moaned.

Stevie hissed over the receiver at the noises that Xabi was making as he picked up momentum. “Xab, I know you are standing. I want you on your knees. Put the phone on speaker on the ground. I won’t talk no more, I just want to hear you on your knees. I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers.” Stevie spoke rapidly, as if he needed to get the words out, as if he was about to come just thinking of what he was saying. Xabi dropped to his knees and complied. He put the phone on speaker and stuck his index and middle fingers in his mouth, covering them with spit. He bent over so his face was closer to the speaker and slipped one of his fingers in his tight hole. He groaned in pleasure as he began to move his finger in and out. He pushed his own hips back and forth causing friction. With his other hand he yanked on his balls and slid his hand up and down his length in the same rhythm as he was fucking his ass. He added a second finger and gasped.

Xabi could tell that Steven picked up the pace, the noise of his masturbation sped up as well as his breathing as he listened to Xabi fuck himself. Xabi bit his lip, pretending that Steven’s fingers were fucking him instead of his own. He let out a moan, the mere thought of it bringing his climax closer.

“Stevie, I - I - “ Xabi attempted to say between gasps but he came so fast that he didn’t even have time to tell Stevie that it was happening. He heard Stevie groan as he came along with him. Xabi wiped the area clean with toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. He picked his phone up and took it off speaker phone. “I love you. I am getting in the shower, I’ll text you when I’m out.” Stevie responded in kind and hung up. Xabi took his pajama pants the rest of the way off and put them on the floor. He set his phone on top of his pants and got in the shower that had already been running for twenty minutes.

Chapter 11 A: LFC  
Xabi was walking to Alvaro’s house from school, he had skipped football practice for the first time ever. He couldn’t face Coach Cobb anymore. The school year was almost over, they only had one game left, that is all he had to get through but he didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t safe at school. He had started skipping classes, the ones where the coach hadn’t called him out of yet and the ones that he had the least amounts of absences in. Apparently the coach had been telling his professors that Xabi had been missing his parents and that Coach Cobb was his mentor and that is why he had been called out of their classes multiple times. Xabi wanted to hurl.

Instead of going to the library like he normally did, he went and sat in the auditorium and did his homework. It was peaceful in there, quiet. He was completely alone and he relished every second of it. Since he lived with Pepe and Alvaro, had practice and spent his free time with Steven he never really had any alone time. Xabi decided to lay out all his books on the bare stage and lay on his stomach to do his homework. He had ended up falling asleep, face in a book and pencil still in his hand.

It was dark as he was walking to Alvaro’s. He was less than two blocks away when a car pulled up and slowed down. With his head down he kept walking, afraid of who it would be. The window rolled down and the familiar sinister voice floated out towards him.

“Skipping practice now, are we?” Xabi didn’t stop walking. The car crept along with him. “Xabier Alonso Olano get in the fucking car or your ass will regret it.” Coach Cobb spat. Xabi opened his phone in his pocket and hit speed dial 1, Alvaro. Xabi prayed that Alvaro would pick up his phone. Xabi stopped walking.

“No.” Coach Cobb slammed on his breaks and got out of the car. Xabi stepped back, onto the grass of someones lawn. He hoped that Cobb would start yelling and cause a commotion. Coach Cobb walked around the car and over to Xabi, grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

“No, Xabier?” Xabi hissed in pain as the coach added pressure. With his other hand he gripped Xabi by the back of the neck and squeezed, hard. Xabi almost crumpled to the ground but the coach pushed him towards his car and let go of him. Xabi got in and shut the door.

“Where are you taking me?” Coach Cobb grinned as he put the car in drive.

“Well, that would ruin the surprise.” Xabi didn’t like the sound of that. He contemplated opening the door and rolling out. The coach locked the doors, as if he knew what Xabi was thinking. “And don’t think you are going to get off easy for skipping practice and not getting in the car when I told you to.” Xabi slouched in his seat, making himself as small as possible.  
\----------

Steven knew something was up with Xabi. He had been missing a lot of school for no reason, and now he didn’t show up at practice. Steven rang Xabi, but there was no answer. He decided not to leave a voicemail. He was pissed off, and he didn’t want to yell until he knew the reason that Xabi had skipped. He knew Xabi hadn’t been himself for a while. Not doing school work, losing weight...Steven sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He punched his duffel bag, hoping that would release his frustrations. It hadn’t.

Xabi had been pushing him away. It was slow, but he could see it happening. It was like Xabi closed a door to his emotions and wouldn’t open it back up. Steven had gone the ‘if you ignore it it will work itself out’ route but that hadn’t worked in the slightest. Steven’s mind reeled at what could be going on. He grabbed his bag and walked over to Jamie, Martin, and Daniel, who were getting ready to go out and play pool.

“Can I join you lads?” Steven asked. He needed to get his mind off of Xabi, where ever he was. He would text him later and see if Xabi could come out and meet him somewhere, when he was cooled down. All three of them nodded and said ‘of course, mate!’. That made Stevie smile. He could always count on his friends to calm his nerves.

\---------

Alvaro saw that Xabi was calling him, he was relieved. He had no idea where he had been during practice. He figured Xabi had skipped out because of the coach, but Alvaro knew that in the end it would just piss the coach off more and that was more dangerous than actually just showing up and suffering through practice. In the past, Xabi had told him that as long as Stevie was there, he would be able to handle the coach.

Alvaro answered his phone. What he was hearing was faint, he heard Coach Cobb’s voice, then Xabi’s. His heart sank, realizing that Xabi had called him for help. By the muffled sounds Alvaro guessed that Xabi had his phone in his pocket. Alvaro plugged his free ear with his finger, concentrating on deciphering what was happening. A knot was forming in Alvaro’s stomach as he heard the coach tell Xabi that he would ‘enjoy what he had in store’. Xabi was silent. Alvaro needed to do something, anything. He couldn’t think of anything to do, except go to Steven. Alvaro shook that idea out of his head. What would he say? ‘Hey, Stevie... Coach Cobb has your boyfriend and is probably raping him right the fuck now, just wanted you to know?’. Steven would flip out, not only that Alvaro knew that he and Xabi were together, but he would think Alvaro was insane to say something like that about their coach.

Alvaro heard car doors slamming and shuffling around, he assumed that Xabi had gotten out of a car. Alvaro didn’t know if he could listen to anything happen to Xabi, but he couldn’t bare to hang up on him. He paced around his room, hoping to hear something useful. He heard Xabi struggle, then the sound was no longer muffled.

“Xabier, my patience is dwindling.” There was a dial tone. Alvaro blanched. Nothing good would come of this. Alvaro immediately called Steven. His phone went straight to voicemail. He wouldn’t be able to calm down until he knew Xabi was OK. He grabbed his keys and headed towards his car, he would find Steven even if it took him all night.  
\----

In between shots, Steven checked his phone and frowned. It had died, he hadn’t even realized the battery was low. He hoped he didn’t miss a call or text from Xabi. He and Jamie were currently kicking Martin and Daniel’s asses at 8 ball. They even had money on the table, not much, but still. It had been a while since he went out with his friends. Usually in his free time he was sneaking around with Xabi, this felt good. The only thing that would make it better would be if Xabi was here with him.

\-------

Alvaro didn’t know where else to look. He was sitting in the parking lot of a local pub, one of the last places he had on his list. Sometimes the guys came here to play pool, hopefully Jamie would be here. Jamie would know where Steven was. Alvaro walked in and spotted the four of his team mates immediately.

Daniel noticed Alvaro come in and look around, he waved him over to them. Alvaro looked pale and antsy. As Alvaro made his way over to them, his phone rang and he stopped then ran outside. Daniel thought that was odd, but it was his turn and all that was left on the table was the 8 ball. It was time to concentrate.

Alvaro ran outside as he answered the phone, the number was Xabi’s.

“Hello? Xabi?” He asked into the receiver.

“Can you come get me.” Xabi’s voice was quiet. He wasn’t whispering, but he wasn’t talking at a regular volume either.

“Of course, where are you?” Alvaro walked back into the pub, over to Steven. He had to tell him, had to bring him to Xabi. He knew Xabi would hate him for it but he had to, it was ridiculous that Xabi was hiding this from Steven. Steven looked up and smiled at Alvaro as he walked up.

Xabi gave the address where Cobb had dropped him off. Xabi also heard Steven’s laugh in the back ground.

“Alvaro, where are you?” His voice was shaking, afraid of the answer.

“At the pub, I have been looking for Steven all night after you called.” Xabi shook his head repeatedly.

“No, no. Don’t do this to me Alvaro. Don’t fucking do this. Just come get me. Please tell me you didn’t tell him.” Alvaro didn’t hear Xabi’s words, but Steven did.

“Xab? Don’t tell who what? Alvaro just handed me his phone.” Xabi bit his lip, holding back a sob. Alvaro betrayed him. He just wanted to go home, whose home he didn’t know, but he wanted a bed. A bed and a shower.

“Don’t tell you... that I am lost. I called Alvaro so he would come get me.” Steven looked at Alvaro and handed him his cue.

“Xab, don’t lie to me. You are horrible at lying.” Xabi laughed, despite of himself. If only Steven knew. Xabi’s laugh brought a small smile to Steven’s lips before it dropped. “Where were you at practice? I called you earlier, now my phone’s dead. Why didn’t you tell me you were skipping?”

“I didn’t know I was until I didn’t go.”

“Don’t do this, we only have one game left-”

“I know. I just needed to breathe.” Steven’s brow furrowed. He didn’t understand. “Can you give Alvaro his phone, I am freezing and I want to be picked up so I can have a warm shower.” Steven looked around him, Martin and Jamie were watching him on the phone. He had to be careful what he said. They would have to talk later.

“Call me later, when you’re all washed up.” He handed the phone back to Alvaro. Alvaro looked at him like he expected something. “He said he wants to be picked up.” Alvaro put his ear up to the phone.

“What the fuck, Xabi-” He started.

“Don’t even.” Xabi said as he hung up the phone. Alvaro put his phone in his pocket and turned back to Steven.

“I think you should go get Xabi.” Steven looked at him, then side-eyed the other boys. His eyes narrowed. Alvaro wouldn’t look him in the eye. Xabi was going to kill him, but Steven needed to know what was happening to him, he knew Steven would want to know. Alvaro went and got a napkin and wrote the address down for Steven, then handed it to him. Steven just looked at it.

“You’re not telling me something.” Was all he said as he walked out of the bar and got in his car. Alvaro said goodnight to the guys and headed home, to wait for Xabi.

\------  
Xabi waited at the coffee shop that he told Alvaro to pick him up from. He didn’t want to talk, and he knew that Alvaro would have a million questions once again. Calling him had been a bad idea. As if skipping class then refusing to get in the car was bad enough, Cobb finding out that he was on the phone had been the worst decision he could’ve possibly made. He was in pain, he ached all over, and worst of all he couldn’t sit. He was standing at the bar, waiting for his coffee when the door opened. Xabi looked over and his jaw opened slightly, standing in the doorway was Steven. Xabi’s stomach sank. How could Alvaro do this to him.

Steven looked around the shop and his eyes fell onto Xabi, who looked shocked to see him. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over. He wanted to lean in and kiss him, to hug him and tell him that he suddenly didn’t give a rats ass why he skipped practice, but he couldn’t. Instead he bent over and grabbed Xabi’s backpack and put it over his shoulder.

He started walking, looking over his shoulder to see if Xabi was following. He was, but his head was down, his eyes cast to the floor as they walked outside. As soon as they were in the car Steven leaned over for a chaste kiss. Xabi fell into the kiss, letting it consume him, even if it was just a short peck. He badly needed that kiss, no matter how upset he was that Steven was the one that picked him up, that Steven was the one that saw him like this. He didn’t know how he looked but he knew how he felt, totally debauched. That had been the roughest that Coach Cobb had been on him yet, and he practically tore him in two. Xabi reached for Steven’s hand and entwined his fingers in his as they drove towards Alvaro’s house. Xabi was in so much pain from sitting he could barely contain himself.

“Xab, what’s going on, lad?” Steven asked, his eyes on the road. Xabi shifted, immediately regretting it. He held in a yelp. He let out what hoped to sound like a sigh.

“I just needed to breathe.”

“You said that earlier, but I don’t know what that means.” Steven squeezed Xabi’s hand, reassuringly. It made everything more difficult. Xabi couldn’t tell him what was just done to him, he was surprised that Steven couldn’t tell that he reeked of sex.

“I don’t even know, I just know that I want to go to sleep and forget about today.” Xabi hoped Steven wouldn’t press the matter, let alone try to fuck him tonight. He knew if he did, he was in deep shit. They were at a stop light. Steven looked at him, Xabi wanted to know what he was thinking. His eyes were so loving, so full of warmth.

Steven didn’t like seeing Xabi like this. He was closed off and didn’t want to talk to him. His body language was so... not Xabi. He had so many questions but he just let them slip away. What ever was bothering Xabi was something he wasn’t ready to talk about, and Steven knew that Xabi knew that he could tell Steven anything. When Steven didn’t say anything, Xabi sighed again.

“I am just really homesick and I can’t deal right now.” Steven believed him. It made sense to him, being distant because he missed his family, becoming disinterested in something he loved.

“Are you going to get to see them before camp starts? Isn’t camp in Madrid?” Steven asked, rubbing his thumb in circles over Xabi’s hand. Xabi felt himself tearing up as he thought about how nice Steven was being, how he wasn’t asking about why he skipped, or where he was, or who he was with. He knew that Steven wanted to ask him, that it was on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t know why he hadn’t said anything. Xabi nodded.

“I will have a couple of days between school letting out and the beginning of camp. I am glad it is soon.” What Xabi wanted to say was ‘I wish I could let you fuck me right now because I just want to be close to you and I am leaving soon, but I don’t think I will be alright in time’. Steven smiled, Xabi could tell he was sad. “I am going to miss you.”

“I wish you would tell me what was bothering you, I mean besides your family. I know there is more.” Xabi bit his lip and looked at his hand that was wrapped him Steven’s. “Just promise me that you will tell me, not now, just when you are ready.” Xabi nodded, then looked out the window.

Steven dropped Xabi off in front of Alvaro’s house. He kissed him, brushed his lips across his cheek and then his forehead. He wanted his Xabi back.

Xabi walked into the Arbeloa household to Mrs. Arbeloa asking him if he wanted to eat, he politely declined. Xabi walked up the stairs and right into the bathroom and shut the door. He stood for a couple of minutes, not moving. He refused to look in the mirror, knowing that he wouldn’t like what he saw.

When he got into the shower, blood slowly trickled down his leg. His lip quivered, he shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He cleaned himself then got out of the shower. He looked in the medicine cabinet for gauze and ointment, which he found. He carefully hopped up on the sink, on his knees, and turned so his ass was towards the mirror. The bruising was immense. He shook his head and touched the cut that ran along the crease of his ass cheek. He slathered ointment on it then covered it with gauze, taping it in place. He climbed down and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He picked up his pants and noticed the blood stain. He quickly ran it under cold water, scrubbing as much of the blood out as possible.

Then he brushed his teeth, twice. He couldn’t get the taste of come out of his mouth. He used mouth wash three times. He felt so dirty, used, violated. More so than normal. The cut stung with every step he took, he knew that was why the coach did it. To make sure that Xabi thought of him every time he moved.

He walked into his and Alvaro’s room, expecting Alvaro to be waiting for him. He wasn’t. Relief washed over him as he put the dirty clothes into the hamper. He wasn’t ready to talk, and he knew Alvaro would want to. He quickly changed into his pajamas, covering as much of his body as he could even though it was May and hot. There was a quiet knock at the door before Alvaro walked in carrying a tray with sandwiches. Xabi’s stomach growled but he refused the food, knowing he would just wretch it up if he put anything in his mouth.

Alvaro sat on his bed with his hands in lap, unsure of where to begin.

“I am sorry.” He said, the quietest he has ever sounded in his entire life. “When you called me I panicked. Xabi... he needs to know. You know you need to tell him.” Xabi stood by his bed, not wanting to sit even though he was exhausted.

“No.” Alvaro winced at the inflection in Xabi’s voice. Alvaro noticed how Xabi was refusing to sit.

“What happened when he hung up the phone?” Xabi sighed.

“It was the worst it has been so far. I shouldn’t have resisted getting in the car.” Xabi shut his eyes, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “He pretty much ripped me open.” Alvaro didn’t look up at Xabi, he was staring at the floor. “I can’t sit, its too painful.” His voice was even, calm, as if he was talking about the weather.

“Has he... done that before?” Alvaro was afraid to ask. Xabi shrugged. Alvaro didn’t like this, Xabi was closing down, he was cutting himself off emotionally. “Xabi, you need to talk about things, you need to get it out and not bottle it up-” Xabi pushed himself off the wall and flopped down onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

“Why would you send Stevie.” Xabi’s voice was shaking. “I can’t keep lying to him. I am breaking my own heart every time I do it.”

“What do you think will happen when he finds out that you’ve been raped? Do you think he is going to just let Cobb do this to you?” Alvaro stood up and walked over to Xabi’s bed and sat. Xabi was pulling at his hair, clearly getting frustrated with the conversation.

“He would go nuts. I know he would. I see it in his eyes, he has so many questions. Why does he trust me so much?” Xabi bit his lip and buried his head in his pillow again. “I want to fucking roll over but I can’t.” Xabi let out a laugh. Alvaro thought he was being rather light hearted about what had just happened to him, but he supposed that Xabi had to get through it somehow. “Alvaro, I am exhausted. I need to sleep. This cut on my ass hurts like a bitch though.” Alvaro raised his eye brows.

“Cut?” Xabi froze. Apparently he hadn’t meant to say that. He averted Alvaro’s gaze. “Xabi. What cut.” Xabi shook his head. “Now isn’t the time to hid things. What did he do?”

“He gets off on hurting me.” Xabi said, his voice was soft. “He never cut me before though. I washed it, it will be fine.” Alvaro looked at Xabi’s ass over his pajamas.

“This needs to stop.”

“It will. School is almost over for the summer.

“What about next year, Xabi?” Alvaro stood up, getting back on his bed. Xabi shrugged.

“As long as I have Steven, I will be fine.”

\--------

Steven was furious. The more he thought about the situation, the most pissed off he became. He didn’t want to be that boyfriend, the one who was overbearing and possessive. The one who kept calling to see where his boyfriend was, texted him endlessly because he didn’t trust him. But he could see that that was who he was becoming. Xabi’s secrets were driving him mad. Xabi would disappear for hours at a time when they would normally be together, and whenever he popped up he wasn’t in the mood to talk to Steven, let alone do anything with him.

There was no way this was about Xabi’s family. Pepe had said that Xabi hadn’t spent the night at his house in weeks, that he had been solely staying at Alvaro’s. That coupled with how odd Alvaro was acting and how he showed up and told Steven to go get Xabi like Xabi was hiding something from him was more than he could take.

Whenever he was around Xabi those feelings were pushed aside, he knew that if he acted out that would push Xabi further away. But now that he was alone, he was irate. Something was wrong. He wanted to know what. In the back of his mind only one thing kept popping up, and that was that Xabi was cheating on him.  
\---------

After the last game, which they won, Steven couldn’t find Xabi. He had waited for him in the locker rooms, but Xabi had disappeared. He called his phone, there was no answer. He couldn’t call anyone asking if Xabi was with them, that would be suspicious and weird. He thought about calling Alvaro, but if Alvaro was the one that Xabi was cheating on him with that wouldn’t make any sense to call him. Steven almost gave up and left when Xabi and Alvaro walked into the locker rooms, Alvaro’s arms were around Xabi.

Alvaro was holding Xabi up, he was barely able to walk. The coach had wanted to say “goodbye” to Xabi and Alvaro had walked in on them. He wanted to make sure nothing else happened to Xabi, he wanted it over with. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Xabi had only been missing for a few minutes but the damage had been done. Xabi needed to get in the shower immediately. Alvaro froze when he saw Steven staring at him. Alvaro realized that it looks like he is hugging Xabi. But if he let go, then Xabi would surely fall. Xabi looked up, wondering why they had stopped walking. When his eyes fell on Steven his breath caught in his throat. Steven was walking towards them.

Steven glared at Alvaro, then he looked at the state of Xabi. He was confused, something wasn’t right. But his temper was getting the better of him.

“What the fuck, mate?” He spat at Alvaro. He didn’t care if someone knew he was dating Xabi, if Xabi had cheated on him with Alvaro, then surely Alvaro would know that he and Xabi were together first. First. Steven blanched. The thought of Xabi cheating on him almost made him sick. Steven looked at Xabi again as he waited for a reply. Xabi was looking at him, his eyes were pleading for something. Now was not the time to be patient.

“Steven, I can explain-” Xabi spoke up. Steven held his hand up then looked back at Alvaro who was looking at Xabi.

“I am not sure what to say.” Alvaro said, still holding onto Xabi. Steven clenched his fists together.

“I need to talk to you alone, Xabi.” He spat. Xabi flinched at the inflection of Steven’s voice. He pushed himself off of Alvaro and stood on his own. His legs were shaking, he needed to sit, but he couldn’t sit down. Alvaro didn’t move. Xabi stared at him.

“Leave.” He told him. Alvaro didn’t stop staring at Xabi as he left, he went and sat out in his car, just to make sure Xabi would be alright. Now that they were alone Steven couldn’t look Xabi in the eye. His breathing was uneven, he couldn’t unclench his fists. Xabi didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t really move for fear of screaming out in pain. “Stevie-”

“Are you cheating on me?” Steven asked, closing his eyes as he waited for an answer. Xabi was wide eyed. He didn’t know how to answer. Technically, he was. But it wasn’t voluntary. His lip quivered.

“I, um. I don’t know how-”

“How can you not know?” Steven glared at him. He felt betrayed. He had hoped it had all been in his head, hoped that Xabi wouldn’t dare to do that to him.

“No, Steven I am not cheating.” Emotionally. Xabi wanted to add that on the end but he knew that wouldn’t help matters at all. Steven didn’t believe him, it was written all over his face. Steven’s face contorted as his eyes filled with tears that didn’t fall.

“Then why does your mouth look like it just sucked off someone, then?” Steven turned around and ran his hands over his face. Xabi concentrated on breathing, otherwise he would start to hyperventilate. Steven knew. He probably smelled the sex on him. He thinks he cheated on him with Alvaro. Xabi shook his head.

“It’s not like that-”

“Swear to me that you aren’t fucking Alvaro.” Xabi sighed.

“I swear I am not fucking him, he isn’t fucking me, I swear. Steven I fucking love you please trust me.” Steven turned back around and looked at him. His resolve diminished. Xabi looked like hell, he looked like he was about to fall over in exhaustion. Xabi held onto the wall for support. Steven stepped closer.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Xabi shook his head.

“Alvaro was helping me walk, I fainted after the match... I sort of haven’t been eating. Can you drive me to Pepe’s?” Steven smiled. He would gladly take him to Pepe’s. “I need to ask him if I can first...” Xabi said, biting his lip.

“I’ll get your duffel bag. Do you have an energy bar?” Steven asked over his shoulder as he walked to Xabi’s locker. Xabi texted Alvaro and said not to wait for him and that he was going to Pepe’s, then he called Pepe.

“No, I don’t have an energy bar.... Hey Pepe, it’s Xabi. Can I sleep over? Thanks.” Xabi hung up as Steven walked over with his bag. “Pepe said yeah and now we can have a party...” Xabi laughed lightly. Steven grinned.

“Not until you eat. We can stop and get you some chips.” Steven put his free arm around Xabi’s waist to carry some of the weight. Xabi clung to Steven’s neck as they walked. He knew that their bond of trust had been broken, and this wasn’t over yet.

Chapter 12: 2nd Summer

The first night at the hotel had gone as planned. Iker had arranged to room with Sergio so that he would be able to leave and sleep in David’s room. That left Sergio free to call Fernando into his room, leaving Xabi roommate-less, which is what he wanted anyways. As long as they were all in a room at 10 PM when check ins were, they should be golden. At around that time, after the rooms were semi-checked, they would be taped into said room. That way if they opened the door to sneak out, the chaperones would know because they couldn’t reseal the door from the inside.

Iker was safe in David’s room. They hadn’t seen each other since David moved away, almost ten months prior. Iker had barely knocked on the door before David swung it open, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into the room. They immediately hugged. Iker buried his face in the nook between David’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in. When they broke apart, Iker noticed they weren’t alone in the room. Steven Gerrard was sitting on his bed, tying his shoes. David slipped his hand into Iker’s back pocket and squeezed his ass.

“Iker, have you met Steven?” Iker shook his head. Steven nodded at him as a hello as he stood up and walked over, a congenial smile spread across his face as he held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, mate. You two have loads of fun while I’m out. Don’t fuck on me bed.” He clapped Iker on the back then waved goodbye, then he was gone. David’s mouth was on his so fast he didn’t even have time to breathe beforehand. They fell into their rhythm with ease, they seamlessly took off each other’s clothes as they slowly made their way to David’s bed. Iker fell onto his back, letting David climb on top of him, his legs straddling him.

“Where is Steven staying?” Iker asked in between kisses. David shrugged.

“Not sure, he’s been off since...” David trailed off as he nipped at Iker jaw, then his ear, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck to his shoulder.

“He and Xabi broke up.” Iker added in. David sat up, his hands on Iker’s chest.

“So you know. Did Xabi say why he broke up with him?” Iker’s hands were on David’s thighs, gently rubbing up and down. Iker looked up at David, confused.

“By how Xabi reacted I thought Steven broke up with him. They haven’t told me anything except they are coming to Real.” David’s jaw dropped.

“They? Alvaro and Xabi are both going to Real?” Iker nodded, cocking his head to the side as David tried to get off of him. Iker held onto David’s ass, not letting him off him. David bent down and kissed Iker on the lips before he gently smacked his cheek. “Let me up, we are getting Stevie back up here right the fuck now.” Iker groaned as David got up to get his phone.

“Can’t we fuck first?” Iker said, still laying on the bed, but was now propped up by his elbows.

“You do know that Steven thinks that Xabi was cheating on him with Alvaro, right?” David said as he dialed the number, grabbed his pants, then threw Iker’s at him. Iker shook his head. Things really weren’t making sense.

“David, Xabi was a fucking mess that night. I walked in and he was like... I can’t describe how much he was crying. He made himself sick.” David’s face looked sad.

“Steven wasn’t doing too well himself. I mean I didn’t see him cry. I don’t think anyone knows anything happened but me and that’s because he knows we are together.... Hey Stevie it’s David, I think you should come back up here. Iker just said something offhandedly to me and I think that you need to hear it.” David was silent as Stevie talked. “OK. Don’t worry we have clothes on. Alright.” David hung up the phone and walked back to Iker and reclaimed his place on his lap. “We have five minutes as Stevie catches an elevator back up here. Let’s use it wisely.”

\---------

Xabi had the room to himself. Fernando just left, he hadn’t even unpacked his things. Xabi was restless. He couldn’t get comfortable. He paced around the room, checked his phone, took a shower, checked his phone, attempted to read..... He was sitting in his pajamas, his head in his hands. He was a bundle of nerves. There was no escape tomorrow. Steven didn’t trust him, Steven thought he would rather be with someone else who wasn’t him. Now he didn’t have Steven anymore. Everything that had happened to him, he kept telling himself everything was alright because he still had Steven. Steven was his rock, his safe haven. It was gone.

Xabi didn’t know the last time he had eaten anything. He knew he should eat, he just didn’t want to. He wanted to control something, feel something. Feeling the hunger meant more to him than anything right now because it told him he was still alive. He couldn’t stand the sight of food. It reminded him of Coach Cobb, and how he couldn’t hold his food down after he touched him. Xabi closed his eyes. He tried not to think about the coach. It wasn’t working. All he could see were his hands on him, his teeth scraping his skin, his ugly hateful dick. Xabi held his mouth shut, his stomach grumbled.

His phone buzzed. He opened his eyes and let go of his mouth, uncurling his body from the position it was in. He walked over to the desk where he sat the phone and looked at the ID, it was Steven. Xabi’s lip quivered slightly as he hit ignore. He didn’t want to yell, he didn’t want to fight, he just wanted silence. He wanted his life back. He wanted Steven. He wanted to be held. But being held or touched by anyone was tainted now. Every touch by someone sent him into an internal fit of repulsion. He was broken. His phone beeped, Steven had left a message.

Xabi picked his phone back up and called his voicemail. He contemplated deleting it as soon as the message started but his willpower faded as soon as he heard Steven’s voice.

“Lad, I am on my way to Jamie’s room for the night and I just... Have a good match tomorrow, Xab. Oh Shite, David’s on the other line. Xab- Xabi I … fuck.” The message ended. Xabi was standing in his room, alone with one hand covering his mouth while the other held his phone limply up to his ear. His eyes filled with tears, his emotions were getting the better of him again. He didn’t know how he would deal with tomorrow. But he needed some sleeping pills immediately. He texted Cesc, hoping that he was still awake. Luckily, he was and texted back right away telling him to hurry before curfew.

Cesc invited him in for a moment while he got the pills from his overnight bag.

“Can’t get to sleep?” Cesc asked as he waded through his things. Xabi shook his head.

“I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.” Cesc nodded, understanding what that was like. He found the bottle and opened it, giving Xabi three pills.

“For the next couple of nights. Make sure you have at least eight hours before you need to wake up when you take them.” Xabi nodded, immediately putting one in his mouth and dry swallowing it. “Xabi, you don’t look like you feel very well.” Xabi shrugged.

“I’ve had a lot on my mind.” Cesc frowned. “Thanks a lot for the pills, I’m going to go get ready for bed so I don’t pass out on the floor.” Cesc smiled and laughed.

“Have a good night.”

When Xabi got back to his room he washed his face and brushed his teeth then got into bed to read until he passed out. He got ten pages in when his phone rang, it was Steven again. His chest constricted. He hit ignore, sending Steven straight to his voicemail. With in moments his phone buzzed, letting him know he had a message. Xabi bit his lip, caving immediately. He put his phone up to his ear so he could hear the voicemail.

“Xab, you really fucking meant it, didn’t you. About leaving? You’re going to fucking Real? With Alvaro? Shit, I can’t do this. I fucking just want to talk to you, none of this ignoring my calls. We need to talk Xabi, I don’t understand.” Steven’s voice was strained and quiet as if he was trying his hardest not to start yelling. Steven sighed audibly. “I fucking... goddamn it Xab. Don’t leave me.” He hung up. Xabi’s eyes watered. Steven knew he was leaving. He was hoping that he wouldn’t find out until after the game, after they weren’t around each other. Xabi closed his book and turned off the lights, he wanted to disappear.

 

\------------

Fernando knocked softly on Sergio’s door repeatedly as he waited for him to answer. When he did, Fernando saw that he had just gotten out of the shower, the towel still wrapped around his waist and his hair was soaking wet. Fernando slid in as Sergio shut the door. A drop of water was trailing down Sergio’s chest, Fernando leaned down and licked it off of him. The moan that escaped from Sergio made Fernando grin as he made his way up Sergio’s neck with his tongue, planting wet kisses along the way. Sergio grabbed onto Fernando’s arms and pinned him to the wall and captured his mouth in a kiss. Fernando wanted his hands free so that he could tug on Sergio’s hair, but he wasn’t letting him go. Fernando whimpered as Sergio nipped at his jaw, then nuzzled against his neck.

“If you don’t let me touch you I will-” Sergio grinned.

“You’ll what?” Fernando pouted. Sergio threw his head back and laughed as he loosened his grip on Fernando. Fernando pushed himself off the wall and trailed his fingers over Sergio’s abdomen. Sergio reached his hands up to tie his hair back but Fernando reached up and stopped him.

“No, I want it down.” He said, taking Sergio’s wrist in his hand then bringing his fingers up to his lips. He took Sergio’s index and middle fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, watching Sergio’s reaction as he did it. Sergio’s pupils were completely dark, he licked his lips as he watched his fingers move in and out of Fernando’s mouth. It was torture, beautiful torture. Sergio reached his free hand down and dropped the towel from his waist. Fernando knew Sergio wanted him to give him a blow job but he had other ideas.

Fernando walked around Sergio and began stripping his clothes off. He rolled onto the bed and buried his face in one of the pillows. Sergio joined him on the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around Fernando’s body. Fernando reached his hands out and ran his fingers through Sergio’s hair as he nuzzled his neck, breathing him in. Fernando shifted so they were laying chest to chest, legs intertwined. They just laid there for a moment, staring at each other.

“We haven’t slept in a bed together since our first time.” Fernando said, remembering when Sergio had fucked him on a small bunk bed. Sergio smiled. Now they were laying in a full sized bed with lots of space. Sergio kissed him.

“We will tonight.” Sergio said as he kissed him again, this time with more urgency. Fernando tightened his grip on Sergio’s hair, knowing he liked it to be pulled. Sergio moaned into Fernando’s mouth as he began moving his hips slowly. Fernando reached between them and grabbed them both at the same time and began stroking their cocks together. Sergio’s hips bucked, causing more friction between them. Fernando bit Sergio’s lip before he continued kissing him. Sergio broke the kiss, reached behind him, twisting his body around to get at the nightstand where he placed the lube and condoms. Fernando untangled his legs and sat straddling Sergio, grabbed the lube and condoms from him and opened the small bottle. He squeezing a small amount onto his fingers then capped it back in place.

Fernando surprised Sergio by reaching behind him and stretching himself out. Sergio’s jaw dropped as he moaned at the sight of Fernando, on his knees straddling him and riding his own fingers. Fernando’s head was thrown back, his mouth was opened, eyes closed. His free hand, which had the condom in it, was on Sergio’s chest for support as his hips met his fingers thrust for thrust. When Fernando was ready, he ripped open the condom with his teeth, placed it on the tip of Sergio’s cock, then slid his mouth down Sergio’s shaft, placing the condom on him. Sergio bit his lip at the sight. He was ready to come just from watching Fernando. Sergio lifted his hands and placed them on Fernando’s waist as Fernando grabbed Sergio’s cock and lined himself up.

Fernando sank down, letting Sergio fill him completely. He placed both of his hands on Sergio’s chest as he began rocking back and forth, setting his own rhythm. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Sergio’s chest, and kissed him. He wanted to stay like this forever, being in a bed, not sneaking around, not being quiet. He wanted Sergio.  
\----------

Fernando was in the shower when his phone rang, waking Sergio up. He stretched across the bed and answered it, assuming it was someone on the team. He was met with a girls voice.

“Hey baby, I was just wishing you good luck during your game.” Sergio sat up and looked at the caller ID.

“This isn’t Fernando, sorry he is in the shower.” Sergio said as he got out of bed, grabbed a pair of boxers, then walked to the bathroom.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Can you just tell him his girlfriend called?” Sergio swallowed.

“Uh...sure, no problem.” He hung up the phone, put his boxers on and then walked into the bathroom where the water was still running. Sergio leaned against the sink and waited for the water to turn off. His mind was reeling, going at a million miles per hour. Fernando had a girlfriend. He was cheating on his girlfriend with him. His arms were crossed, his head was down.

Fernando stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He titled his head as he noticed Sergio just standing there. He walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Sergio handed Fernando his phone.

“Your girlfriend just called to wish you good luck today.” He stated. Fernando’s face was still, it showed no emotion. Fernando took his phone. “I’m not doing this.” Sergio pushed himself away from the sink and walked back in the room, picking up Fernando’s clothes that he had striped off the night before. Fernando followed him.

“I didn’t mean to-” Sergio turned around and glared at him.

“You didn’t think, did you? Didn’t think about how I felt, or how much damage you did when you didn’t call. You can’t have both, Fernando.” Sergio spat as he gave Fernando his clothes. “I am sick of being everyone’s sloppy seconds. You have to choose.” Sergio walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Fernando threw his clothes onto the floor and walked up to the door.

“Fine, I fucking choose her.” He said vehemently. He got dressed as quickly as possible then left. As soon as Sergio heard the door slam he walked out into the room and looked around. His room was tidy, he always kept his things in order whenever he traveled. He suddenly got the urge to throw his things all over the room, he wanted to punch something. There were a few hours before the game, he had to get ready.

When Sergio got out of the shower he was met by Iker who was changing into his warm up clothes. Sergio had a towel around him, he had pulled hair back into a pony tail. Iker smiled when Sergio walked in.

“How’d it go?” Iker asked as sat to put socks on. Sergio sniffed then ran one of his hands over his face. Iker’s smile faded.

“He has a girlfriend.” Iker stared at Sergio, disbelievingly.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking.” Sergio shook his head, walking over to Iker.

“Iker...” Sergio pushed Iker onto his back, took his towel off, and straddled him. Iker leaned back, his elbows supporting him. He closed his eyes. He knew what Sergio wanted, he needed to feel validated, to feel wanted. If Iker didn’t help him, who would? Sergio bent over and captured Iker’s lips in a desperate kiss. Sergio’s hands slid underneath Iker’s shirt then down until they cupped Iker’s crotch. Iker ended the kiss by turning his head away.

“Nene, we can’t do this. I can’t do this when David is here.” Sergio got off of Iker and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Iker stayed still for a moment before getting up and knocking on the bathroom door. “Sergio come back out here. Don’t do this to yourself.” Sergio opened the door and slid past Iker, grabbed some clothes then walked back into the bathroom and shut the door again. Iker rolled his eyes. “I will see you on the bus. I am going to Pepe’s room.”

\----------

 

There was so much tension in the locker room before the match that you could cut it with a knife. Xabi thought he might be sick at any moment, Fernando couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he had fucked up, Iker was busy worrying about Xabi and Stevie and how Sergio was acting.

Sergio was acting as if everything was OK, as if nothing had happened at all. He had turned the music on like he normally did, he danced around the room with Pepe and Gerard as everyone got ready. Iker seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on. Xabi and Fernando were almost always really quiet before games so nothing would seem off unless you knew what was going on. Iker watched Alvaro walk over to Xabi and sit on the bench in front of his locker. Iker closed his eyes. This was going to be a tough game.

Everyone lined up to walk out onto the field, Xabi looked straight ahead, not wanting to even look at the other team. He bounced in place, warming up his muscles more. He felt someone touch his arm lightly, he flinched as he looked and saw Steven. Butterflies immediately formed in his stomach. He looked amazing, his eyes were a piercing blue and his lips were perfect. Xabi’s mouth went dry.

Steven couldn’t form words. He didn’t know what to say, but he felt the urge to walk up to Xabi, he needed to touch him, to make sure he knew that they needed to talk after the game. The first thing Steven noticed was how thin Xabi looked, bare boned. He didn’t normally look that lanky, he had lost more weight. The second thing Steven noticed was how dead his eyes were, there was no spark to them at all. Steven wanted to make things better for Xabi, but he no longer had that privilege. Steve stuck out his hand for Xabi to shake, a polite way of saying good luck. Xabi looked down and took his hand and shook it half heartedly before dropping it. On his way back to his line he went up to Fernando and gave him a quick pat on the back, Fernando returned the favor.

By the time the whistle blew, Fernando’s head was anywhere but the game. He could feel himself jogging down the field and watching the game play but he just wasn’t there. His mind wouldn’t leave him alone, he couldn’t stop thinking. He kept replaying everything over and over. He really hadn’t thought about what this past year had done to Sergio, and he honestly still had no idea. They never talked, they never discussed anything. When ever they were alone it was if they both intoxicated each other and they couldn’t stop touching, even for a moment. Fernando scuffed his boot into the grass. He had chosen Olalla. He chose 9 months of being with someone he liked over being with Sergio for the summers, over being with the person he actually wanted to be with. He shook his head and tried to concentrate, the ball was heading back into the other teams half, he needed to get his head in the game.

Sergio couldn’t stop tackling. Each time he did it, it got more and more aggressive. He was almost positive he would end up with at least a yellow. He knew he needed to calm down, but he just couldn’t will himself to do it. He felt a rush every time he slid and blocked the other team. He ran as fast as he could as he defended their goal. When ever his foot connected with the ball he passed it flawlessly, but he wasn’t satisfied.

Steven couldn’t stop searching the field for Xabi. Whenever he got the ball he found himself trying to find him, to pass him the ball. He had to stop himself, had to make sure he didn’t pass to the other team. He watched Xabi skip down the field towards the ball, Steven couldn’t help but smile. He loved the way Xabi slowed down into a jog, how his arms flailed about as he ran, how he stood right before he took a free kick or a corner. Steven’s mind was reeling as he got the ball and made it past Xabi who came in for a tackle. He passed the ball to a team mate who had a shot on goal, but missed. He turned his head back to look at Xabi but Xabi wasn’t paying attention to him, he was watching the ball. Steven attempted to do the same.

Xabi didn’t feel well. He felt lightheaded and his ears were ringing slightly. He looked around at everyone, he couldn’t concentrate on the ball. He stopped jogging and bent over, trying to catch his breath. He stood back up and put his hands on his hips, he was hyperventilating.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steven saw Xabi drop to the ground. Game play hadn’t stopped yet, but he ran over immediately and fell to his knees and looked him over. He was unconscious. Steven looked up at the referees and waved his hands. People on both teams did the same, Fernando kicked the ball out of play. Steven grabbed Xabi’s wrist and felt for his pulse, his hands were clammy and cold. He cupped Xabi’s face in his hands and said his name. Two physios came running up, they immediately called for a stretcher. They pushed Steven out of the way in order to get to Xabi. Steven said his name again, Xabi’s eyes opened and found Steven’s immediately. Xabi tried to sit up, he looked up at everyone, realizing what had happened. He had fainted from over exertion and from not eating. His head was pounding. He pushed the physios off of him.

“I don’t want a stretcher.” He said weakly. “I can get up myself.” He pushed himself up, his knees shaking slightly. Everyone was still surrounding him. They were leading him off the field. He looked a head and he saw Cesc Fabregas doing a last minute warm up, they were going to sub him off. He turned his head around and looked at Steven, he looked worried. Xabi gave everyone a small thumbs up and then clapped as he walked off the field. Cesc gave him a peck on the cheek before he jogged onto the field. The physios led Xabi into a treatment room, really he just wanted fade away.

Steven watched Xabi give a thumbs up then clap as he left. Xabi had looked pale, he had fainted. Steven looked at Iker, who had come out of his goal during the commotion. Iker jogged over to him quickly and patted his back before he ran to his goal. It was meant to be comforting, but it ended up making him feel worse.

By the second half Fernando had completely shut down. He paced the field as the ball was in his team’s half. He knew he had acted rashly, he hadn’t thought before he spoke. He wanted to be with Sergio. He had made a mistake by not breaking up with Olalla, but everything had happened so fast. They hadn’t fucked since that first night then when he pinned Sergio against the wall in the infirmary... and then on the bus, and the night before. He hadn’t even thought about her. It was too late, he ruined everything.

David Silva broke away with the ball and ran towards Fernando, then passed him the ball. Fernando scored easily, jumping into the air after he did so. There was a huge pile of people on top of him before he knew it. He looked for Sergio, who was always in the celebration piles, but he wasn’t there. He had stayed on their team’s half and had just clapped in celebration. Fernando’s heart sank.

Chapter 13: 2nd Summer

They ended up winning 1-0 thanks to Fernando’s goal and David Silva’s assist. The physios had forced Xabi to eat once they figured out he hadn’t eaten so he was feeling a little better. He just wanted to sleep. Everyone boarded the bus to go back to the hotel, Sergio sat with Iker, Xabi with Alvaro, and Fernando with Andres Iniesta. Sergio was sitting on his knees and leaning against the window so he could talk with Pepe who was sitting behind them. Iker knew what Sergio was doing, he was pushing all of his feelings down and acting fine. Acting was the key word. Iker knew that Sergio would sneak out tonight, would go find a club. Because that was what Sergio did. Iker looked at Fernando who was staring ahead, not talking to anyone. He sighed.

When they arrived at the hotel Fernando stopped Iker as they were walking towards the elevators.

“Iker, I need the keycard to your room.” Iker glared at him.

“Why?” Iker held in his anger, but his jaw clenched. Fernando looked around and licked his lips.

“I fucked up.” Iker scoffed. “I just... let me borrow it for tonight. You’re going to David’s again right?” Iker nodded and rolled his eyes.

“Promise me you aren’t going to fuck with him anymore. He doesn’t need to go out looking for people to fuck him in a town he doesn’t know.” Iker spat the words out. Fernando’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean? Why would he do that?” They were the only ones left in the lobby from their team, everyone had gone upstairs until dinner. Iker stared at Fernando, did he really have no clue?

“You do realize that when you were too busy last year to pick up your phone and text or call him that he basically...” Iker ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. Obviously Sergio didn’t want Fernando to know what effect the past year had had on him. Iker was having a severe case of word vomit. “Let anyone and everyone fuck him in order to fill the void that you left.” Iker didn’t look at Fernando. Instead he decided to look around the lobby, at the people milling about. There was sharp intake of breath from Fernando.

“By anyone-” Fernando’s voice was small, barely audible.

“I mean that if Raul and Guti were busy and he couldn’t find someone he knew then he would go find someone at a club. Are you trying to tell me that you didn’t know this at all?” Iker had his hands on his hips, this meant that Fernando had no idea that he had fucked Sergio or even that Sergio had tried to get him to fuck him that morning. Fernando shook his head.

“How often?” Iker looked at Fernando, he looked devastated and lost. Iker’s anger started to ebb, he sighed.

“I think you and Sergio actually need to talk about something for once.” Fernando looked at the ground. “I will give you my card after dinner.”

\---------

Sergio had spent a long time at dinner talking with Pepe, David Villa, Gerard, and Cesc. He was about to hop into the shower and sneak out of hotel before he was taped in for the night before they headed back to Madrid. He swiped his card and walked into the room. Fernando was standing in the middle of it. Sergio’s heart leap into his throat. Fernando had his hands in front of him, he was playing with the headband that he had worn during the match that day.

“We need to talk.” Fernando spoke softly. Sergio stayed against the door.

“Alright.”

“I lied earlier, about who I chose.” Sergio looked at the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“How did you get in?”

“Iker gave me his key.” Sergio’s eyebrows rose. “Listen, I know I have been an asshole. I should have broken up with Olalla. I don’t think I could handle not being with you.” Sergio wanted so badly to believe Fernando.

“You can’t just expect me to jump every time you ask me to. You have all the power here, you know I want you. I’m the one that got used.” Fernando nodded, understanding.

“I fucked up, I took you for granted. I didn’t think about what I was doing, what I wasn’t doing. The other day, I knew when I got jealous that I had made my decision. I didn’t mean what I said this morning. And I don’t want to be the one with the power...” Fernando stepped closer to Sergio, put his hands behind his back and wrapped his wrists around the headband, binding himself. He dropped to his knees, opened his mouth and looked up at Sergio.

The sight in front of Sergio was more than he could bear. Fernando’s mouth stayed open, his tongue sticking out just slightly while his hands were bound behind him sent shivers down his entire body and straight to his cock. So much for talking. He grabbed at Fernando’s hair and tilted his head back, thinking Fernando would get embarrassed and close his mouth, he didn’t. Sergio unzipped his pants and tugged them down his thighs, exposing his half hard cock for Fernando. Fernando leaned forward to capture his cock with his mouth but Sergio’s hold on Fernando’s hair stopped him. Fernando looked up into Sergio’s eyes, begging him.

“I need to know that you aren’t going to just not call again.” Fernando shook his head. “Because if you are going to do that, I want you to tell me that you don’t want me. I fucking want you so bad but I can’t handle silence. Tell me you don’t want me.” Fernando shook his head again.

“I can’t say that. I want you.” Sergio shoved his cock into Fernando’s mouth, immediately forcing Fernando to swallow him whole. He stayed there for a few seconds, the feel of Fernando’s mouth around him sent a shiver up his spine. Fernando gasped for air when Sergio released the hold he had on Fernando’s hair. After taking a breath, Fernando lapped at Sergio’s head before taking him in his mouth again. He wanted Sergio to debauch his mouth, he wanted him to take out his aggression on him. Fernando had used Sergio and now Fernando wanted Sergio to dominate him, to own him like he had owned Sergio. Sergio watched Fernando work his mouth around his cock, bobbing his head, swirling his tongue, and bringing Sergio down his throat all with his hands bound. Sergio bit his lip at the sight. He wanted to fuck Fernando like this, wanted to see him writhe beneath him without being able to touch Sergio.

Sergio grabbed Fernando’s hair and brought his head back, forcing Fernando to let Sergio’s dick go. His mouth was thoroughly fucked, pink and swollen. Sergio released Fernando’s hair and grabbed his arm, helping him up then bringing him in for a kiss.

“I want to fuck you.” Sergio whispered in his ear as he nipped at Fernando’s jawline. Fernando’s body shook with anticipation, his cock twitched in his pants. Sergio backed Fernando up to his bed so that he toppled onto it and bounced slightly while his feet remained on the floor. Sergio got to his knees and unzipped Fernando’s jeans and took him into his mouth.

Sergio wanted to taste him, wanted to be close to him. His mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that that morning they had been over with, that Fernando hadn’t picked him. He was ready to go back to finding someone random to fuck, was ready to be used over and over again by nameless people who he would never see again. But now here Fernando was, submitting to him and wanting Sergio, willing to do whatever for him. Sergio couldn’t get enough of Fernando’s cock, couldn’t fathom stopping in order to fuck him. His mouth worked Fernando into a frenzy on the bed, his legs couldn’t keep still, his head tilted back then side to side, his eyes were closed as he panted for breath. Sergio didn’t want anyone else, he wanted Fernando.

Sergio took Fernando’s pants the rest of the way off then left him on the bed to go find his box of lube and condoms that he had thrown in a fit after Iker had left him hanging that morning. Fernando wiggled on the bed, wanting to take the headband off from around his wrists so that he could touch Sergio. He wanted to rake his fingers down his back, he wanted to run his fingers through his hair, he wanted to jerk him off. He wanted to do so much. But he relinquished dominance, he wanted to show Sergio that he loved him, wanted him, and deserved to have a second chance at starting a relationship with him. He didn’t want to use Sergio anymore.

Sergio returned with the lube and condom, prepping his fingers with the gel he circled his index finger around Fernando’s tight hole before he breached him. The feel of Fernando made his mouth go dry. His ass puckered around his finger as he began to slowly penetrate him. Fernando held onto his wrists and dug his finger nails into his hands as he rocked into Sergio’s finger. He was going too slow, he wanted the pace to be faster.

Sergio felt a rush as he slowly fucked Fernando’s hole with his fingers, he could sense that Fernando wanted it harder and faster, but he refused to give it to him. He wanted to see Fernando’s lust grow, wanted him to be pushed over the edge and lose all dignity as he built up the momentum slowly. Sergio was patient now, it was Fernando who was ripping at the seams. Fernando looked at Sergio who was enthralled at watching his fingers disappear then reappear from inside of him. He wanted to be sucked on as he was breached, he wanted so much at that moment and Sergio wasn’t doing it. He bit his tongue as Sergio added another finger and began scissoring him open. Fernando let out a moan of frustration and the lack of speed Sergio was using. Sergio grinned as he stood up and put the condom on.

He hovered around Fernando’s entrance, then slowly slipped the tip of his cock in and held it there for a few seconds before pulling out. Fernando groaned at the tease. Sergio did it several times, each time entering him more. Fernando’s chest was heaving from the anticipation. He bit his lip, grinding his hips fervently. Sergio held Fernando’s hips in place, stopping all motion. Fernando whimpered as Sergio thrust into him fully then began fucking him.

“Thank fucking god.” Fernando said through clenched teeth as he hit his head against the soft bed, trying to move his hips. Sergio lifted Fernando’s legs, wanting Fernando to wrap his legs around him so he could get deeper. Fernando obliged happily, ramming himself into Sergio, clenching his legs around his ass. Sergio slowed down, pulling himself all the way out just to thrust back in again. Grunting, Fernando let Sergio fill him completely.

Sergio then backed away, breaking all contact. He stared at Fernando, taking in the sight of him laying on his bed, legs spread wide, his chest moving rapidly up and down, and his mouth open wide. Fernando lifted his head and looked at Sergio. He wanted him to touch him so badly, he wanted contact, he wanted to be in control. Yet he wanted to be fucked, wanted Sergio to take him. His mind was reeling, fuzzy from the intense physical contact.

Sergio pulled Fernando into a sitting position by his neck, bringing him in for an obscene kiss. Sergio grabbed Fernando’s shoulders and twisted him, wanting him on his knees on the bed. Fernando complied, easily following Sergio’s wordless directions. Sergio reentered him from behind, grabbing Fernando’s wrists and holding them, using them as leverage as he pounded into him. A constant wave of moans and lewd sounds escaped from Fernando as Sergio slammed into him repeatedly. He had never felt so debauched, so thoroughly fucked, so full. Fernando came first, all over the bed sheets. Sergio released his wrists and let him fall onto the messy bed before flipping Fernando over and making him sit up as he took his condom off. He jacked himself in front of Fernando, who waited with his mouth open for Sergio. Without really aiming, Sergio came on Fernando, spilling onto his face.

Sergio walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water. Returning to the bed, he wiped Fernando’s face clean then unbound his hands. Fernando stood up immediately and ran his fingers through Sergio’s hair, yanking it as he captured his mouth for a kiss. Fernando forced Sergio to walk with him over to Iker’s bed as they kissed. Without losing contact they fell into the clean bed. Fernando buried himself in the soft blankets and grabbed Sergio, bringing him with him. They intertwined their legs, Sergio nuzzled his nose into Fernando’s neck while Fernando fell asleep running his fingers through Sergio’s hair.  
\----------  
Steven made his way to Fernando and Xabi’s room, Iker had told him the number the night before. He had to talk to Xabi, had to know the truth and to understand his reasoning for switching schools. No one switched schools because they broke up with someone. No one switched schools with the person their significant other thought that they were cheating on them with. Nothing made sense. Iker had told him the night before that Xabi had been a wreck, that he had thought that Steven had been the one to break up with Xabi because of how broken he had been. Iker reluctantly had told him that Xabi had gotten sick when he found out Spain was playing England, that Iker hadn’t seen Xabi eat in weeks. Whenever Steven closed his eyes all he saw was how skinny Xabi looked, how pale, and how dead his eyes were. It broke his heart all over again. It didn’t matter that he was no longer his boyfriend, he needed to make sure that Xabi was alright.

When Steven got to the door he suddenly felt vulnerable. What if Xabi didn’t let him in, what if when he knocked he looked at him through the peephole and didn’t even open the door, what if Alvaro was in there with him? He knocked three times as quickly as possible before he talked himself out of it. He heard movement from inside the room, footsteps coming towards the door. Steven held his breath as the door opened all the way. Xabi stood there, in front of him, in his pajamas. They were baggy, sagging around his hips, the drawstrings were pulled tight. Steven wanted to take Xabi in his arms and hold him. Instead, he just stood in silence as he stared at him.

Xabi didn’t even look through the peephole when he went to the door, he knew who it would be. He knew Steven would find out which room he was in, he knew it would be inevitable. They were in the same hotel, after all. What he didn’t expect was the look in Steven’s eyes when he opened the door. He looked as if he was positive that Xabi wasn’t going to open it, would leave him out in the hallway.

“Hi.” Steven said, shuffling his shoe against he carpet with his hands in his pockets. Xabi feigned a smile as he opened the door wider, offering for Steven to come in. Steven walked in, sliding past him with his head down. Xabi thought he looked like a puppy with its tail between its legs. He was confused, wasn’t he the one that should be feeling that way? He had been the one with the secrets.

“Stevie, I-” Steven cut him off.

“Xab, don’t. I just need to say something, mate.” Xabi walked over to his bed and sat, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Steven paced the room, finding the words. “Xab, you’re one of my best mates, not just because I love you, but because you have always fucking been there, you. I can’t stand to see you like this.” Steven made a gesture at Xabi. Xabi buried his nose in against his leg, not looking at Steven. Steven walked over to him and put his hands on Xabi’s knees. Xabi’s head jerked up at the sudden touch. Steven didn’t move. “I want to know the truth Xabi. All of it. I kept my mouth shut, didn’t I? I said you could take your time, I did. But you left me. You’re leaving me, without fucking telling me nothing.” There were tears in his eyes, tears that refused to fall.

Xabi released his arms and his legs fell to the ground. He grabbed Steven’s face with his hands and kissed him. Steven immediately fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Xabi and desperately pulling him towards him. Xabi wrapped his legs around Steven’s waist as they deepened the kiss. It felt like ages since they had touched each other. Steven was the one to break the kiss, traveling with his tongue down Xabi’s neck then sucking on it. Xabi bit his lip as he leaned into it, reveling in the feeling of being close to Steven. When Steven reached out and cupped Xabi’s crotch reality came crashing back to him. He grabbed Steven’s wrist stopping him. Steven backed off, leaning back on his heels.

“Stevie, I’ve already transferred.” Xabi bit his lip as he saw heart ache glaze across Steven’s face. Xabi looked at his hands, not knowing where to begin. After all this time, he still had no idea how to tell him how broken he had become, how hollow. Xabi gulped. “Stevie, I want you to sit on Nando’s bed.” Steven turned his head and looked at the bed, then back at Xabi.

“Why?” Xabi didn’t look up.

“So you don’t hurt me.” Steven’s face contorted in confusion.

“Xabi, I’ve never-” Xabi held his hand up, stopping Steven.

“I know, I just... I don’t like people to touch me.” That wasn’t right. Steven knew that was a lie, the Xabi he knew loved to be touched, to be touched by him. He had never raised a hand to him, never even feigned a slap in anger. If they were ever rough it was because they had both wanted it to be. Steven got off his knees and sat on the edge of Fernando’s bed and crossed his arms. Xabi gulped again. “I umm, I don’t know where to start.” Xabi wrung his fingers together, twisting them and looked everywhere in the room except Steven’s eyes.

“Xab, you’re scaring me.” That brought Xabi’s gaze to Steven’s immediately.

“Steven. I didn’t cheat with you with Alvaro.” Xabi licked his lips. Steven’s could feel his heart beat in his head. He was holding his breath. “Do you remember... the last time that I gave you a blow job in the locker rooms?” Steven nodded, it had been a long time ago, but he remembered.

“Well. Shit.” Xabi brought his knees back up to his chest, put his elbows on his legs and held his head in his hands, yanking on his hair. He started hyperventilating. Steven started to get up. “Don’t fucking move!” Xabi screamed. Steven stopped dead in his tracks at how Xabi was reacting. Steven stayed on Fernando’s bed, letting Xabi calm himself down. Steven had never seen Xabi like this.

“That day...when the coach,” Xabi took a couple of shallow breaths “When the coach came out of his office...Steven he had seen the whole thing.” Steven looked at Xabi.

“You mean he saw us in the showers?” Xabi nodded. “I don’t-”

“Steven. He didn’t tell you because he asked me into his office the next day. He told me... Steven. He molested me.” Steven shot up from the bed and came over. Xabi curled into a ball, thinking Steven would attack him. Steven grabbed his shoulders and made him sit up. This wasn’t happening, what Xabi just said, he must have heard it wrong. Xabi couldn’t have been molested, he would have told him before now.

“Xabi...” Steven’s voice was strained, he was gripping Xabi’s shoulders tightly. “What did he do?” There were tears in Xabi’s eyes.

“He told me that if I didn’t do what he asked, he would kick you off the team, kick me off the team, and tell my parents about us so they would send me back to Spain. Stevie he said that the way that you sounded when I was giving you a blow job... that he wanted my mouth.” A shiver went down Steven’s spine. The thought of Xabi’s mouth on someone else made him sick. He let go of Xabi and stood up, starting to pace the room. He would kill him, the next time he saw his coach he knew that he would beat him to a pulp. He couldn’t control his anger. His blood was boiling, he needed to calm down before Xabi shut down, before he refused to tell him anything else.

“But that is all, right? He just wanted you to... to... god fucking...” Steven pulled at his hair. His coach, the one person he trusted. The time in the coffee shop when Xabi had froze when the coach came in...Steven looked at Xabi who was silent. “Xab, mate. Don’t shut down on me.” Steven walked over to him and touched his hair as gently as possible considering how he was seething with anger. Xabi flinched then covered his eyes with his hand.

“Stevie I don’t want to tell you this. Please. Just... I didn’t cheat on you with Alvaro. I am leaving, I am going to Real. I won’t have to see that man again... you are still captain. Everything is OK.” He said through tearless sobs, he couldn’t catch his breath. Steven shook his head and cupped Xabi’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. Everything was not OK, nothing was OK. Xabi was leaving him, Xabi had been hiding this from him all year.

“Xabi I am not leaving this damned room. I need you to tell me.” Xabi’s breathing slowed as he sat in silence, letting Steven touch his face. He felt safe again, sane. He bunched his fists in Steven’s shirt and let his head fall to rest against Steven’s shoulder. Steven couldn’t believe Xabi kept this from him, had hidden it so well that he had had no idea the pain he was going through. He thought that they could tell each other anything, that they could trust each other.

“No that isn’t all. Every time that I didn’t let you fuck me, every time I just blew you or when I asked to fuck you... it was because he had recently called me into his office.” He mumbled into Steven’s shirt. Steven bit his lip and shut his eyes. Xabi had been raped. He let himself be used just so Steven could stay captain. Coach Cobb had to pay. There was no way he was going to get away with this, Steven wouldn’t let him.

“I am a horrible boyfriend.” Xabi’s face shot up and he shook his head.

“No, no. You are amazing. You made me feel... safe.” Xabi’s lip quivered. “And I messed it up. I broke up with you because you didn’t trust me. But you had reason... I cheated. But not with Alvaro.” Steven shook his head.

“No, that isn’t cheating, that. That is rape Xabi. You didn’t go asking for it, he took it from you.” Steven was so angry he could burst. He wanted to trash the hotel room, he wanted to beat Coach Cobb’s head in. “How does Alvaro mix into this, then?” Steven wiped at his eyes once.

“He saw the coach pushing me into a locker then tossing me into his office. The coach threatened his place on the team as well.” Steven nodded. “At first Alvaro didn’t know that you and I were together, I let it slip when I explained why I was letting the coach hurt me.” Steven clenched his jaw.

“By hurt you mean, other than raping you?” Steven didn’t want to hear any more, but he had to know. He closed his eyes as he waited for an answer, concentrating on keeping his breathing even.

“He liked to mark me. Thought it would be funny to watch me try to hide it from you.” Steven ran his hands over his face as he backed away and started to pace again. “The night that Alvaro sent you to pick me up...” Steven’s eyes opened. Alvaro had tried to tell him. On the phone when Xabi said not to tell him, he meant for Alvaro not to tell Steven what was going on. Steven had thought Alvaro was hiding something and now he knew what. Steven was going to be sick. “When you picked me up he had ripped me open for not going to practice. He... cut me. I have a scar.” Steven was wide eyed. Ripped him open? Steven covered his mouth with his hands, he was almost positive that he was going to throw up. He closed his eyes and all he could see was the image of Cobb raping Xabi, making him scream.

“Where?” Xabi looked at his hands. “Show me?” Steven walked back over to Xabi again and sat down next to him. Xabi rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach then pulled his pajama pants down, showing Steven the scar that ran across the crease of his ass and thigh. Steven lightly ghosted a finger across it. When he finished Xabi pulled his pants back up then rolled back over.

“When I got in the car I was in so much pain and the fact that he sent you to get me...” Tears were flowing down Xabi’s cheeks, the flood gates opened. “And you didn’t even ask me where I was or why I missed practice. Steven I fucking love you.” Xabi wrapped his arms around Steven, burying his face in his chest. “But I can’t go back to that school.” Steven held him in his arms, not knowing what to say. He was in shock. If he had gone through that he would have crumpled from the pressure. Xabi hadn’t fallen apart until he had broken up with him.

“Xab, I don’t want you to leave, but you need to. But don’t leave me. I want to be with you.” Xabi nodded, his face still against Steven’s chest.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore. I need you, I was so stupid.”

“You weren’t stupid, I betrayed your trust. I didn’t know what was going on, me. Don’t lie to me like that again.” Xabi laughed through the tears, sniffling as he backed away from his chest.

“I got your shirt all wet.” He wiped his tears away with his arm. Steven ghosted his thumbs across his face, catching tears and smearing them. He kissed him on the lips, slowly at first but then they deepened it, not wanting to let go. Xabi wrapped his legs around Steven’s waist, practically sitting in his lap. They both stripped off their shirts and threw them to the floor. Xabi cupped Steven’s crotch in his hand and rubbed his fingers up his length as Steven’s hard on grew. “Every time you touched me last year I was in heaven. You kept me alive.” Steven’s chest was heaving, even with the shock of everything Xabi just told him, he knew that after tonight they wouldn’t see each other for a very long time. He could tell that is what Xabi was thinking as well. They would have time to work out what happened, what was going to happen. But at that moment, they needed each other. They needed to sever the void that they themselves had put between them.

“Xab, I don’t care what we do but if you don’t touch me soon I am going to explode.” Xabi laughed and unzipped Steven’s jeans and grabbed him, immediately beginning to stroke him.

“The other day on the way here, Sergio was giving Nando a hand job on the bus and I couldn’t stop thinking about-”

“That time we both did that, fuck that was hot. I am so happy right now, I mean I am pissed off but I am so happy-” Xabi captured Steven’s mouth in a kiss, shutting him up. He didn’t want to talk about Coach Cobb any more, didn’t want to talk about how he had broken up with him. They weren’t thinking anymore that night, the only thing he wanted to do was get off from Steven’s touch. Xabi didn’t want to stop touching Steven, he ran his fingers through Steven’s hair as he tugged on his erection, eliciting a low moan from him. He had missed that moan, every noise that Steven made. He had miss the feel of his fingers as he raked them down his back and played with the elastic band around his pajama pants.

Their tongues darted in and out of their mouths, not wanting to stop kissing as if they thought that they were in a dream. Steven slipped his hand into Xabi’s pants and began stroking him. He didn’t think he would ever get to touch him again, he was surprised that Xabi even wanted him to touch him.

“Are you sure you want to do this, lad? After everything-”

“Stevie, I will never not want to touch you. I told you that you kept me sane. I don’t want to talk anymore. I want you to fuck me.” Steven nodded as he twisted his wrist, causing Xabi to yelp in pleasure. “I- I don’t have anything.” Xabi said, pouting. Steven let Xabi’s erection go and he bit his lip.

“Doesn’t matter.” He kissed him and slid Xabi’s pants the rest of the way off then pushed him down onto his back. Steven stood and removed his shoes and pants then laid on his stomach in front of Xabi’s spread legs. Xabi grabbed two pillows and put them under his lower back so that his ass was off the bed so Steven had a better view. Steven grasped at Xabi’s legs, spreading them farther apart so he could look at him. He kissed the scar, licking it and causing Xabi to buck his hips at the touch. Steven took Xabi’s balls in his mouth and sucked, then licked a trail up his shaft and popped his mouth on his head. Steven wet his index finger in his mouth then circled it around his tight opening. Steven shifted closer to Xabi, licking him as he pushed his finger into Xabi. Xabi held onto the sheets, his hands in fists as he writhed around from Steven breaching him. It was slow and exquisite, what Steven was doing to him. Steven took his time opening him up, nipping at his ass as his fingers worked him open. Adding another finger, Steven worked his tongue around the opening, tasting him. He had missed everything about him, his movements, sounds, taste, and smell filled Steven’s senses. He didn’t want the night to end. He didn’t want to go back to England without Xabi.

Steven’s cock was throbbing as it pressed against his stomach, sandwiched between him and the bed. He sat up on his knees and stroked himself as he watched Xabi pant for breath. Steven licked his lips as he moved forward, aligning himself up. Xabi grabbed his ass cheeks and spread himself apart as Steven entered him. His legs wrapped around Steven’s waist as he began thrusting in and out, setting a steady pace.

Xabi was incredibly tight as Steven filled him, each thrust elicited a groan of pleasure from him. Xabi met Steven thrust for thrust, grinding his hips to quicken the pace. Steven unwrapped Xabi’s legs from around him and lifted them, holding them in the air as he picked up momentum, pounding into him. Xabi was speechless as Steven fucked him, he was in rapture at how Steven made him feel. He was whole again.

Steven withdrew from Xabi and pulled him up by his neck for a kiss. Steven wrapped his fingers around both of their erections and jacked them off simultaneously. Xabi moaned into Steven’s mouth as he rubbed his thumb over both of their heads. Xabi added his hand to their cocks, twisting his wrist as he stroked them both. They came together, making a mess over both of their chests. Panting, Xabi leaned his head against Steven’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Xabi said, breathless. Steven kissed his forehead.

“Not until morning, I am taped in now.” He laughed. Xabi smiled.

“We should take a shower, then.” Steven laughed.

“Give us a few, lad. I’m not a machine, me.” Xabi buried his nose in the crook of Steven’s neck and breathed him in, reveling in the feeling of being so close to Steven again.

It would be tough, Steven staying at LFC and Xabi going to Real, but it had to be done. Steven saw how David and Iker had been, they were happy. They were able to keep a long distance relationship even though Steven was sure they weren’t exclusive. He and Xabi had plenty of time to talk through details, but for now they just wanted to make the best of their short window of time they had together. When the school year starts back, the coach would be in for a rude awakening.


End file.
